


A Cat's Game

by Shiragiku_Ookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Condoms, Fluff, Gangs, Lawyer!Oikawa, M/M, Neko!Kageyama, Professor!Iwa-chan, Riding, STARTING WITH CHAPTER 13, Seductive Little Kageyama, Threesomes, lab experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiragiku_Ookami/pseuds/Shiragiku_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was born in a government laboratory as a “Neko,” a human born with cat-like features. He was specifically bred to be sold, but upon arriving at his new "master's" quarters, Kageyama makes a daring escape straight into the arms of none other than Oikawa Tooru. Now with Kageyama essentially a fugitive of the government, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are thrown into the dark world of human trafficking where they begin to fight to keep Kageyama in their arms.<br/>_______________________________________</p><p>New Omake Installment: Choose Your Own Smut-Adventure (A gift to all my lovely readers and commenters!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Be Born

Kageyama watched through blurred vision as a pair of gloved hands picked him up. He could barely register what was happening, but he could hear himself wailing loudly and other voices speaking in a language he had yet to understand. The gloved hands cradled him, and suddenly he was swaddled within a warm cloth. His eyes closed, finding the blaring white lights to be too much for his pupils. Kageyama could feel himself being moved. He could feel apprehension in the air as lights flashed over him. He could hear a woman screaming, but suddenly all went quiet.

The next time Kageyama fully became conscious, he was in a glass case. The floor was covered in soft, warm bedding, and pillows surrounded him. For all he could tell, he was alone in the case, but the little looks he managed at his surroundings told him that there were others as well. He vaguely remembers a pair of hands that keep petting him and a voice that coos whenever the hands drop down from the open ceiling of the case. The hands were cold, though.

A year had passed before Kageyama began piecing together the reality that he was in. From what his caretakers had spoken about, he was in what was referred to as a “laboratory.” Kageyama took this word to mean his home. The people who took care of him always wore white clothing. In fact, Kageyama’s home was mostly white, and it was always bright, except at night. The only accents were the grays of machines and cages. The people would come in every day to observe and talk to Kageyama. He found through various lessons that they were trying to teach him their language. Upon his own observations, Kageyama noticed that though he was similar to his caretakers, there were striking differences.

Kageyama had a tail. He also had pointed, furry ears.

Through his many lessons, Kageyama came to learn to write his full name, “Kageyama Tobio.” His caretakers labeled him as a “human hybrid.” In his case, he was merged with what was called a “cat.” Sometimes, when the caretakers left and entered the room he resided in, he could hear mewls coming from outside the room. Amazingly, even though the mewls were obviously not the language of the people, he could understand them. Sometimes they were about food. Sometimes they were complaints about it being cold. Most of the time, they were cries of pain.

Kageyama stood naked in front of one of his caretakers. The man ran gloved hands over the boy’s body, checking to make sure that there were no deformities. Kageyama stood still, having learned the hard way that these “check up” times were not appropriate times for play. He shivered as the hands ghosted over his abdomen, and then lower to what he learned was his “private parts.” The man stood up after his inspection.

“You’re growing well, Kageyama,” the man praised. His face showed the expression of happiness, but Kageyama noticed the coldness of his eyes. “Go ahead and put on your clothes.”

Kageyama nodded. “Yes, sir.”

The man turned to leave Kageyama alone after patting the boy on his head. Kageyama crept over to his bed and picked up his clothing. He slipped on his shirt, his ears twitching as he did so. Next came his underwear and pants, both customized with a little hole perfect for his tail to slip through. Much like his caretakers, his entire outfit was white. Kageyama twisted around and sat on his bed. His legs swung back and forth, and he aimlessly thought about how much time he had spent here in the “Lab.” One of his caretakers had tried to teach him about “time,” and Kageyama was enraptured by the idea of seconds turning into minutes, minutes turning into hours, hours turning into days, and so forth. He counted in his head. It has been eight years since he was born.

Kageyama allowed his head to loll back as he leaned against his palms. He remembered that today he was supposed to be taken out to learn a new technique. According to his caretakers, it was especially important that he pick it up. His hands pressed further into the bed before he let them go slack, falling backwards. Whatever he was learning, Kageyama was up for it. He found the lessons to be fun, a great contrast to his boring, white room.

Kageyama’s ears perked up upon hearing the door open once again. When he looked up, he saw two men that he has never seen before. He immediately stood up and bowed towards them to show respect.

"Hello, I am Kageyama Tobio,” he greeted, still in his bowed position. “I am in your care.”

“Follow us,” one of the men commanded.

Kageyama immediately straightened and stepped up behind one of the men. The man opened the door and started walking out, with Kageyama trailing behind. Kageyama rarely got to leave his room, so excursions such as these were always exciting. The only part that seemed frightening to him were the cries of other cats or animals that he could hear from the hallways. The sounds unsettled him, but Kageyama noted that his caretakers had never physically abused him. They used corporal discipline, but he could never remember a time where he would cry from being in pain.

Kageyama carefully stayed behind the man in front of him, not exactly knowing where he was going. The other man walked behind Kageyama, and neither said anything, so Kageyama kept quiet as well. Their footsteps echoed along the bright hallways, sounding almost muted against the sounds of the other animals. Kageyama felt himself getting antsy. What kind of lesson was he learning today? Usually, his caretakers would carry on a light-hearted conversation with him, but these men seemed as if that was the last thing on their minds.

Finally stopping in front of another door, Kageyama watched as the men keyed it opened, standing aside so that Kageyama could go in first. Nodding a quick thanks, Kageyama stepped through the frame and was met with a team of scientists, a few he recognized as those who took care of him. Immediately a blonde-haired woman he recognized and called, “Mother,” came up to him.

She patted his head before placing a hand on his back to push him forward. “I’m glad to see you are doing well, Tobio,” she greeted. She led Kageyama to yet another set of doors. “Today you will be learning a very special and important technique, so try your best today, okay?”

Kageyama looked at his Mother weirdly before nodding his head. He wondered if he was learning a new language today, and did not pay much mind when his Mother led him into a new room, rife with different machines and a single, ominous chair at the center. Mindlessly, he allowed himself to be sat in the chair and was only slightly alarmed when his Mother pulled out various needles in front of him.

“Don’t worry, Tobio. These won’t hurt much, and they are necessary, okay?” she asked, though she was already prepping the needles with fluid. She turned to an assistant, directing him to bring in the electrodes.

Kageyama’s eyes widened. He had only had a few shots before, and none of them were with needles that large. Flinching, Kageyama turned his head to see a caretaker pick up his shirt, proceeding to lift it up and over his head. Kageyama lifted his arms, shivering at the loss of the warmth of his shirt. The caretaker quickly discarded the garment before attaching cold, electrode stickers to Kageyama’s chest before moving to this arms and forehead. Sitting still, Kageyama tried to go along with the flow, watching as his Mother flitted about. She finally returned to her spot next to him, a plastic smile on her face.

“You’ll feel just a little pinch, okay?” his Mother said, picking up Kageyama’s arm and injecting the needle in.

Kageyama winced as he watched the needle pierce his skin. He could feel a cool liquid invading his veins, but he still did not know what this “lesson” was about it. His Mother finished her administration and performed five more injections, each one leaving Kageyama feeling worse and disoriented.

“Tobio?”

Kageyama blinked. He blinked once again. His vision was terrible blurry.

“Tobio, this will hurt, but bear with it, okay?”

  _W_ _hy does she always say, “Okay?”_ Kageyama wondered.

He barely registered something being put on his head, and his body felt so relaxed that he really didn’t care. Until a shocking pain was sent through his body that is.

“Gaaaaaaahhhhh!” Kageyama screamed, feeling his body spasm from the electric shock being administered to him. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he could not see.

Kageyama’s Mother stood off to the side, her face expressionless as she wrote down notes on a clipboard while simultaneously looking at a screen. “Turn it up a little,” she commanded. “He’s not turning yet.”

The tips of Kageyama’s fingers were beginning to feel numb. He could vaguely hear the voice of his Mother. Lights began flashing behind his eyes, and suddenly he could feel a change in his thinking. It was as if his body was humming.

Eyes lighting in satisfaction, Mother clucked her tongue once more. “Up four notches, he’s beginning to turn!” she said, gripping her clipboard. “Make sure all of you record this!”

Kageyama could feel tears escaping from his eyes. The pain was beginning to numb his nerves, but it was still unbearable. He desperately wanted it to stop, wanted to be back in the whiteness of his room where he knew he would be safe. A comforting blackness began to fog up his conscious, and he let himself succumb to it.

“Stop! Stop the machine!”

A caretaker switched off the machine that was shocking Kageyama, and a few others ran to the chair, awe apparent on their faces.

Mother came over and gently reached into the seat of the chair, coming up with an unconscious black cat marked with a white mouth. Her smile was grand, and the other caretakers cheered in celebration.

“He’s perfect,” she murmured, tucking Kageyama close to her chest. “We created a perfect transforming hybrid.”

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Kageyama was forced to transform into his cat form, and then back to his human form repeatedly. At the beginning, Kageyama had to be prompted with electric shocks to help him in the transition, and the process itself seared pain into his body. He grew tired, but after the second week, he was finally able to perform the transformation almost seamlessly. He noticed that his caretakers were ecstatic, but he knew not why. Kageyama also noticed that he saw less and less of his Mother.

Kageyama, now 18, was living in different quarters. He had more freedom, and could go to different parts of the lab, such as the kitchen, unsupervised. His height now 180 centimeters, almost intimidated some of his caretakers, but overall, his demeanor was pleasant. After all, the caretakers were the only source of interaction that Kageyama had.

During one of his trips down the hallway to his new room, Kageyama stopped in front of a slightly opened door when he heard his name. Much like his animal transformation, Kageyama was very quiet and often snuck up on his caretakers for fun. He peeked through the crack and saw his Mother, slightly more aged than before, talking to a man he referred to as the “Boss.”

“He’s absolutely perfect,” his Mother gushed, voice full of excitement. “His transformation from human to cat is almost flawless. I am sure that he will sell for quite the price.”

The Boss nodded his head, his eyes scanning over the papers that lay before him on the desk. “Good. I already have someone who is looking to buy him.”

Mother nodded her head vigorously. “That is good! Should we prepare Tobio for the move, then?” she asked, her voice climbing to a tone more chipper than before.

Kageyama pushed away from the door, heart pounding as he quickly made his way to his room. He was being sold, and the very thought sent chills down his spine, especially after hearing it from someone that he had put so much trust in. Mother had said that they had to “prepare” him, but what exactly did that mean? He reached his room and slipped in before heading straight to his bed. Sleep was all he wanted right now.

* * *

 

Kageyama felt that he had only been asleep for a few hours before a person was shaking him awake. His eyes flew open to see his Mother hovering above him. Kageyama had little time to acknowledge her before he was forcefully pulled up.

“Tobio, dear, you need to get up, okay?” his Mother stated after she had pulled him up to a sitting position. “You’ll need to get ready, and then we will take you to your new home.”

Panic filled Kageyama’s sleepy brain, and his ears twitched at her words. “New home?” he asked, his voice raspy with sleep. He watched as other caretakers that he did not recognize file into the room. It took him a while before he remembered that he was being _sold._

“Take off your clothes and get into these, Tobio,” his Mother commanded, turning around to motion for one of the caretakers to step forward.

Kageyama wordlessly stood up and stripped. He knew little of how to reject the wishes of his Mother, and even though he knew he was leaving, he did not want to disappoint her. Two caretakers came to either side of Kageyama and slipped a top over his head, being mindful of his ears. The top was, of course white, and sleeveless with a collar that resembled a turtleneck. It also stopped right below his breasts, leaving Kageyama feeling visibly uncomfortable. With the continued help of the caretakers, he pulled on a pair of black shorts that were well above the mid-thigh. Kageyama flushed. He’s never worn such revealing clothing before.

His Mother appeared in front of him, grabbing his arm. “You’ll feel just a little pinch, okay? But it won’t be unbearable,” she murmured as she quickly stabbed a needle into his arm.

Kageyama gasped watching the fluid fill him. He gave his Mother a hard stare, but just as soon as she had injected him, she had quickly pulled away, heading towards the door. He rubbed the site where the needle had pricked him while feeling himself being pushed forward.

“Wait, Mother!” Kageyama called out, refraining from shoving away from the men who took hold of both his arms. “Where am I going?”

Kageyama watched sourly as his Mother ignored him. He could feel the tension in the air as the group walked towards an area of the lab that he had never been in before. A large steel door began to rise before them, and Kageyama was greeted with the sight of a truck. Inside the truck was a cage, big enough to fit at least five people. He stumbled upon being shoved roughly forward. Turning around, Kageyama hissed at the man but continued towards the truck.

His Mother stepped up the ramp and swung the cage door open. “I’ll miss you a lot, Tobio,” she exclaimed, a strand of her falling across her face as she tilted her head.

Kageyama opened his mouth to reply, but quickly found his vision obscured when a blindfold was placed over his eyes. He spluttered and his senses heightened as he was forced into the cage. He could hear his Mother barking more orders as the cage vibrated from being harshly shut. A small groan escaped his lips as he rubbed his right shoulder. There was a shuffling of feet and a loud creaking sound before the light that penetrated through his blindfold disappeared.

* * *

 

Kageyama waited what seemed like hours before he felt the truck stop. His body tensed as he heard the back of the truck open, allowing light to filter through. He heard the click of his cage’s lock, and suddenly hands were on him, pulling him out of his confines. The blindfold remained over his eyes, and he allowed himself to be led along by whoever had their hand on his shoulder. He sniffed the air discreetly, but nothing around him smelled familiar, neither the environment nor the people.

Kageyama’s ears desperately twirled side to side, trying to get a better bearing of wherever he was. No one was talking, though, and he was forced to listen in on his own breathing. He lost count of how many doors he passed through, and was surprised when he was finally stopped. The blindfold dropped from his face, and he blinked his eyes quickly to adjust them to the sudden light.

He was pushed into a chair, and a woman appeared before him. She had brushes in one hand, and with the other she gripped Kageyama’s chin. Turning his face side to side, the woman pursed her lips in a somewhat impressed manner.

“Just a little eyeliner, maybe I’ll tint your lips,” she muttered to herself, already dipping a thin brush into a small, black pot. “Your skin is so pale, though, I don’t think I’ll add blush,” she continued. “Close your eyes, dear.”

Kageyama almost wanted to tilt his head in confusion but did as he was told. From what he was able to observe, it seemed that he was in a very fancy bedroom. The walls were a pale yellow, and a king-sized bed with a gold canopy lay at the back of the room. There were three doors leading out of the room, though he was unsure of where each one led. He sat in one of two chairs that surrounded a small, round coffee table. There was a vanity across from the bed, with a stool tucked under it. To the right of the bed were large glass doors that led out to a balcony.

The grand scene was very surprising to him, and he was almost overwhelmed. After all, in the lab, he had only seen white, and the rooms were always very plain. The woman touched up the liner on Kageyama’s eyes a bit more before pulling back. Kageyama opened his eyes, and the woman smiled.

  
“The definition really brings out the blue in your eyes,” she complimented.

Kageyama merely nodded before she grabbed his chin again. His eyes proceeded to wander around the room once again as the woman dipped another brush into a colored pot, before carefully applying it to his lips. Her brows furrowed in concentration, and in a few seconds, she pulled away again.

Packing up her supplies, she stood up and turned to look at Kageyama. “I’ve never seen a human hybrid before,” she admitted. “You look…magical, to say the least. I hope the Master treats you well.”

Kageyama blinked a couple of times, not fully understanding the meaning behind her words, but he had no time to ask her for she slipped out of the room and was quickly replaced with two men.

“You will wait for Master Eishi on the bed,” the man directed, pointing at the bed.

Kageyama stared at him, the tip of his tail switching back and forth. There was a moment of silence before Kageyama stood up and walked over to the bed, plopping himself on it.

“Don’t even think of transforming into your cat form,” the man finally continued, glaring at Kageyama. “The drug administered to you before inhibits your ability to transform.”

The memory of his Mother injecting him flashed before his eyes.

The two men left the room, leaving Kageyama alone to ponder his own thoughts.

“Master?” he whispered to himself. How was he to service another person? Deep down, Kageyama hoped that _Master Eishi_ was a nice person. Being torn away from the comfort of his room was shocking, but he had been raised to listen to his superiors, so he learned to prioritize orders over his own feelings. No matter how strongly he felt.

Kageyama moved to sit on his knees, wondering if the position was presentable enough. His ears twitched upon hearing the door open, and Kageyama looked up to see a man enter. The tall man had blonde hair that was combed over. His brown eyes raked over Kageyama’s nearly naked form, a smile appearing on his face. Kageyama cautiously leaned back as the man approached him.

“Kageyama Tobio?” he asked, though it seemed as if it was just out of politeness. “My name is Takuya Eishi, your new master,” he stated. Eishi reached the bed and placed his hands on either side of Kageyama.

Kageyama could feel the hair rise on his neck. The smile on Eishi’s face screamed untrustworthy, and he attempted to scoot backwards, already set to start calling out for his Mother to come help him.

Eishi clucked his tongue before reaching out and grabbing Kageyama’s forearm. “Now, now, is that how you were taught to treat your new master, hmm?” he slowly chided, pulling Kageyama towards him. He ran a hand down Kageyama’s flat stomach.

Kageyama let out a whine of distress and tried to squirm away, only for Eishi to pin him to the bed. His ears laid flat on his head, and he began to hiss at Eishi, who merely chuckled at the sight. Eyes widening in panic, Kageyama pushed against Eishi’s arms as he felt the hem of his shorts being tugged down. Kageyama arched his back and thrashed his legs, trying to escape from Eishi’s grip.

“Calm down, Tobio,” Eishi grunted, deftly dodging a punch to the face. “Make your master feel good.”

_Knock! Knock!_

Kageyama stifled his cries as Eishi’s head rose to look over his shoulder. He leaned down and gave Kageyama a kiss on the neck before pulling away. Kageyama pushed himself back into a sitting position, desperately pulling his shorts back up. Eishi gave Kageyama a predatory glance, taking into note the boy’s tear-stained face.

“I’ll be right back,” Eishi stated. “Stay put, my dear Tobio.”

Kageyama responded with a glare and a hiss.

As soon as Eishi left the room, Kageyama attempted to calm himself, roughly rubbing at the sloppy kiss mark that _his master_ had left on him. He knew that the drug inhibited his ability to transform, but he figured that he would still try anyway. After all, according to one of his caretakers, Kageyama’s transformation ability was relatively new, and the lab was still experimenting with it. If he could transform into his cat form, he would have a better chance of not only escaping but hiding as well.

His hands gripped the comforter of the bed hard as he attempted to transform. The drug seemed to weaken the connection that he had with his cat form, but it was not entirely blocked. His brows furrowed as he forced his body to take on more and more cat like qualities. Squinting open his eyes, he took one last look at the door before finally becoming a full on cat.

Kageyama jumped off the bed, landing quietly on the floor. He padded over to the balcony door and jumped up, pulling down on the door’s handle to unlatch it. He sourly thought about how he should have opened it in human form first, but nonetheless, he was able to make it outside. Tail swishing back and forth, Kageyama hopped onto the balcony’s railing and looked down. It really did not seem too bad of a drop, and it looked as if he was on the second floor. There was a pool right below the balcony, leaving Kageyama with a single thought. _Jump._

Kageyama was told that cats hate water, but then he had been trained to swim in both forms, so Kageyama found little disdain for the liquid. Taking a deep breath, Kageyama leaped off the railing and dove into the water, creating a quite splash. Kageyama felt himself suspend in the pool for a few seconds before he paddled to the surface. He swam to the edge of the pool and got out, proceeding to shake the water from his fur.

He looked up when he heard shouting and saw Eishi’s head appear over the balcony’s railing. It was almost a comical sight seeing Eishi’s face flustered and red. Kageyama padded away, well aware that Eishi was shouting orders for his capture. He slipped between a wall of bushes and then a fence before stopping to look around. The estate was unfamiliar to him, and because he was blindfolded before, Kageyama had little idea of where exactly he should go. Just as he was about to make a mad dash to a short wall, a hand wrapped itself around his midsection, and Kageyama’s feet left the floor.

Thrashing about, Kageyama turned and clawed his assailant, relishing in the yelp that it caused. The guard dropped Kageyama and Kageyama wasted no time in scampering away, his tail low to the ground. There was more shouting in the distance, but Kageyama inwardly smirked as soon as he leaped over the wall. He was on a street. Surely if he followed one way it would lead to a town.

He was glad that his cat form allowed a more quiet escape, and he ducked into an alleyway, which lead to a maze of other tiny pathways. All the sights and smells were beginning to overwhelm him. The dirt beneath his feet was new. The trash that was scattered all over the floor was also new. The smells were almost nauseating. Kageyama rounded a corner, almost stumbling in the process. He looked ahead and could see people walking past the end of the alleyway. Walking forward, Kageyama tensed briefly before instinctively jumping back.

A battered hound appeared from behind a dumpster and glared at Kageyama. Kageyama’s hairs bristled in an attempt at making himself look bigger. The dog barked at him and moved to block Kageyama’s path.

 _Look at what we have here, boys_ , the dog growled.

Kageyama’s ears twitched, and he looked behind him to see two other dogs appear. Knowing that he was outnumbered, his eyes scanned for places that he could climb to escape. Kageyama crouched before springing up and onto a trashcan, immediately causing the dogs to bark and go after him. One dog with a torn ear rammed into the trash can causing it to shake. Kageyama’s claws scratched against the metal, creating a loud, grating noise. He hopped onto the dumpster just as the trash can toppled over, hitting one of the dogs. Kageyama turned to hiss at them before leaping across the dumpster's opening and dashing towards the end of the alleyway straight towards a stranger’s legs.

“Hey! What’s going on?”

Kageyama had little time to react before he was scooped up into a pair of arms and pressed into a broad, warm chest. He inhaled the stranger’s scent and found it pleasant at the very least. His head rotated to look down at the dogs who were still barking at him, baring their teeth and snarling.

“Go along now, dogs! It’s not nice to pick on someone who is smaller than you,” the stranger scolded, his voice firm.

The leader of the pack barked once more before turning around, his lackeys quick to follow him.

Kageyama looked up as the stranger pulled him back a bit. The man had brown hair, curled at the ends with brown eyes. Tilting his head, he noted that the man was very handsome. His eyes closed as the man patted him on the head.

“Hey, do you have a home, little fella?” he asked.

Kageyama shook his head, which seemed to surprised the man.

“No?” the man laughed. “Well, my name is Oikawa Tooru,” he greeted as he began walking, keeping Kageyama in his arms.

Kageyama listened as Oikawa chatted about his life. Apparently Oikawa was a lawyer, a profession that Kageyama had learned about in his studies, though the section on careers was very brief. He figured that being with Oikawa was much safer than wandering around dark alleyways, with not only the danger of stray dogs but of also being found and captured by Eishi’s men.

“And this is where I live,” Oikawa chirped, opening up a door and then putting Kageyama down so he could take off his shoes. Oikawa looked at Kageyama who seemed both cautious and scared. “Feel free to explore, little kitty.”

Kageyama attempted a glare at the pet name, but turned and walked off. Oikawa’s home was very large. It was modestly decorated with modern furniture, but if Kageyama paid close attention, he could point out little accents that told about the personalities of its inhabitants. Kageyama took note of a movie stand with movies about aliens and what he read as “Godzilla.” He found he was not very familiar with this particular form of entertainment.

Oikawa walked past Kageyama and beckoned him with a hand. “Come here, you,” he called, making sure that Kageyama heard him. “Let’s get you bathed.”

Kageyama yawned and, instead of obeying Oikawa, laid down.

Oikawa arched a brow. “I’m getting you bathed, mister,” Oikawa stated, obviously taking Kageyama’s indifference as a challenge.

He was quicker than Kageyama expected, and suddenly Kageyama was once again in Oikawa’s arm. He meowed in annoyance as he was taken to the bathroom.

Oikawa only chuckled at the noise, keeping Kageyama in one arm as he turned on the water with the other.

“I really hope you like water,” Oikawa muttered, knowing full well what to expect from a feline.

Kageyama was half-tempted to cause a scene, but once Oikawa placed him in the tub, the warm water was too comforting for him to not comply with the bathing. Kageyama purred as Oikawa rubbed him with shampoo before spraying him down with the showerhead. Oikawa’s hands left Kageyama momentarily as he reached for a towel. Kageyama watched as Oikawa placed the towel in his lap before reaching into the tub to pull him out.

“Look, all clean now!” Oikawa exclaimed cheerfully. He gently rubbed the water out of Kageyama’s fur.

After being dried, Oikawa placed Kageyama in a pile of blankets on the floor before going off into the kitchen. Kageyama allowed himself to relax, having found Oikawa to be trustworthy enough to let his guard down for a bit. Oikawa returned with a plate of fish and set it before Kageyama. Eyeing the dish warily, it took Kageyama a moment to realize what it was.

It was very rare for Kageyama to have solid food, and he could only remember a few times in which he did. At the lab, Kageyama ate sloppy mush that contained the necessities for living, and when he was a cat, he ate cat food. He was silently thankful that his limited knowledge of this outside world included recognizing fish.

“Are you not hungry?” Oikawa asked, his tone slightly worried. He sat in front of Kageyama cross-legged.

Kageyama pulled himself forward, stretched, and then proceeded to nibble on the fish. His eyes widened slightly. _It tasted good._

Oikawa let out a laugh as he reached out to pet Kageyama. “I’m really worried, though,” Oikawa let out, talking to himself more than Kageyama. “I wonder if Iwa-chan will let me keep you.”

As if Oikawa’s words were a movie cue, the two turned their heads at the sound of an opening door. There were footsteps and the sound of a bag dropping to the floor before a male appeared from the entryway. He had spiky, black hair, and even from a distance, Kageyama could tell that the man had beautiful green eyes. The man stared at the scene before him, before his brows furrowed and his mouth set into a frown.

“What the fuck is this, Shittykawa?”

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm super happy you made it through the first chapter! I'm very sorry that it was boring! I promise that the next chapter will be much more - comical to say the least.
> 
> This will be a summer project I will be overtaking, so my goal is to finish it within this summer. I really want to experiment with different things in my writing, so I do hope all of you bear with me through my struggles. XD I also want to try to write at least a little smut, but no promises because I may as well chicken out...
> 
> Comments are always welcomed, just as much as kudos!


	2. Getting Along

“Iwa-“

“No, we are not keeping it,” Iwaizumi cut in. He crossed his arms and stood his ground. “I don’t even know where in the world you got a fucking cat.”

It was Oikawa’s turn to stand his ground. “I know we haven’t discussed this, but I think the penthouse is big enough for us to keep _one_ cat,” Oikawa pointed out, keeping his voice level. “Plus, I saved him from a group of dogs that were just about ready to maul him.”

“Tch, that doesn’t mean we should keep it,” Iwaizumi protested. “I’m sure we can find it a lov-“

Iwaizumi found himself pausing upon looking down to see Kageyama rubbing up against his legs, _purring._ He allowed himself to stare down at the little feline for a few more seconds before turning away to look towards the ceiling. His fists clenched, and just as he was about to stubbornly reject the idea once again, Kageyama let out a meow that melted the ice around his heart.

“Fine.”

Oikawa broke out into a grin, opening his arms to invite Kageyama into them. “Yay! Come here, kitty!” he cheered, eyes bright with obvious glee. Oikawa had always wanted a pet, he just did not know he would be taking in a stray as one.

Kageyama rubbed his cheek against Iwaizumi’s shin one last time before striding over to Oikawa. Pulling Kageyama into his arms, Oikawa turned him around so that they were both looking at Iwaizumi. Kageyama stuck out his tongue to lick his nose, which caused Iwaizumi to let out a loud, exasperated sigh.

“Honestly, sometimes I wonder if I should start to regret dating you,” Iwaizumi muttered.

Oikawa pouted and, grabbing Kageyama’s paws to accentuate his sentence, whined, “Ehhh, but look at how cute we are? Right, Mr. Kitty?”

Kageyama refrained from nipping at Oikawa’s hands and instead allowed an annoyed expression to fall on his face. Oikawa seemed very happy that Iwaizumi was allowing him to keep Kageyama. Kageyama looked up at Iwaizumi, thinking that he too was happy that he was allowed to stay.

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed as he placed a hand on his hip. “What? You didn’t even give it a name yet?” Iwaizumi questioned. He kneeled in front of Oikawa so that he could pet the cat too.

“Um, I haven’t thought of one yet,” Oikawa admitted while bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

After giving Kageyama a rub under the chin, Iwaizumi pulled away to stand up. “Oh well, I guess we’ll come up with one later. For now, come into the kitchen and help me make dinner,” Iwaizumi said, not waiting for Oikawa as he walked to the kitchen.

Kageyama hopped out of Oikawa’s grasp and eagerly followed Iwaizumi. Oikawa watched the two disappear into the kitchen with a slight smile on his face before getting up to follow them. He stopped to lean in the entryway, watching as Kageyama hopped onto a stool and then the counter, tail swishing leisurely. Iwaizumi merely “tsked” at the cat’s actions as he opened a cabinet to pull out a pan.

“Get over here and give me a hand, you lazy ass,” Iwaizumi commanded. He walked over to the fridge to pull out vegetables.

Kageyama meowed, causing both males to look over at him. He was perched on top of the counter, licking one of his paws. Oikawa walked over and tickled Kageyama’s chin before joining Iwaizumi’s side.

“See, he’s so cute, he fits into our home right away,” Oikawa commented, while he took over stir-frying the vegetables. Oikawa leaned over to their spice rack and picked up a bottle of cayenne pepper.

Iwaizumi nodded his head. “Yeah, at least I’ll have something pleasant to come home to now,” he teased.

Oikawa pouted and put aside the spatula to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi. “You’re so mean to me,” Oikawa whined, keeping a strong grip around Iwaizumi’s waist.

“The vegetables will burn, you idiot,” Iwaizumi scolded, struggling to pull away from his boyfriend’s arms.

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a smirk before whispering, “I don’t care.”

Iwaizumi paused for a minuscule of a second before whacking Oikawa on the head and swiftly taking over the stove. Allowing fake tears to gather in his eyes, Oikawa huffed and was about to turn away when he felt a hand grip his arm.

Iwaizumi gave a brief peck on Oikawa’s cheek. “Go set the table. I’m almost done here,” he said, finding amusement in the blush that was creeping up Oikawa’s neck.

For once, Oikawa obeyed, if only to prevent himself from becoming an even bigger mess in front of Iwaizumi. As soon as Oikawa left the kitchen, Iwaizumi turned to wink at Kageyama, who only seemed mildly interested in the exchange that had just gone on. However, Kageyama tucked away Iwaizumi’s technique in the back of his mind for future reference.

Kageyama had returned to his bed of blankets once Oikawa and Iwaizumi started eating. He reflected on how lucky he was to have found a home on the same day that he escaped from _Master Eishi_ and hoped that the man would never find him. As his head nuzzled against his side, Kageyama silently wondered if Oikawa and Iwaizumi would still accept him even in his human form.

* * *

 

Kageyama awoke with the sun and got up just in time to hear Oikawa shifting around in his and Iwaizumi’s room. Stretching on his front paws, Kageyama hopped out of the blankets and headed up the stairs to where he could hear the two’s voices. He had yet to explore the penthouse’s second floor yet, so he was cautious of his surroundings. Kageyama quickly found the room that was strongest with Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s scents, and plopped himself right in front of the closed door, patiently waiting for it to open.

“I’m sorry, Kuroo just called and said there was a case we ne-“ Oikawa started as he swung the door open, eyes moving from looking over his shoulder to spot Kageyama sitting on the floor. His mouth suddenly widened into a smile and he bent down to ruffle Kageyama’s head. “Hey kitty, are you hungry?”

Kageyama merely batted Oikawa’s hand away and slipped through Oikawa’s legs to enter the bedroom. He spotted a large bed and Iwaizumi, half naked, and still sitting in it. Kageyama easily hopped onto the bed and headed straight to Iwaizumi. Oikawa turned around to chuckle as he watched Kageyama press two paws onto Iwaizumi’s bare chest.

“I think he wants you to give him food,” Oikawa joked. He crossed his arms and tilted his head. “I guess you two will be bonding today. I’ll be back probably early evening,” Oikawa said, already leaving the room.

Iwaizumi grunted in response, still sleepy. He looked down at Kageyama just in time for Kageyama to lean up and press his nose against Iwaizumi’s. Eyes widening in surprise, Iwaizumi held deathly still, afraid of scaring Kageyama off. Kageyama pulled away quickly and hopped off the bed before scampering out of the room.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but let himself smile a little before throwing off the covers and heading towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Oikawa was slipping on his shoes, about to leave, when Kageyama rounded the corner. Squatting, Oikawa held open his arms.

“Hey, give me a kiss too!” Oikawa said. He had turned back just in time to see the little intimate scene between his boyfriend and the cat and found himself wanting the cat’s attention as well.

Kageyama stood still and swished his tail back and forth. _I really don’t want to,_ Kageyama thought. He eyed Oikawa for a few moments before turning back around to wait for Iwaizumi to give him food.

Rolling his eyes, but still smiling, Oikawa stood back up and then yelled goodbye to Iwaizumi before leaving.

* * *

 

Upon arriving at the firm, Oikawa was immediately greeted by Kuroo, Oikawa’s best friend, and fellow lawyer. Kuroo handed Oikawa a coffee cup and motioned for him to follow as Kuroo led the two to Kenma’s desk. Kenma was the firm’s sole secretary and was always able to keep things tidy, though that fact seemed to surprise everyone. Kenma was often into electronics, but his knowledge of them ultimately transferred over to his skills of bookkeeping.

“Have you watched the news lately?” Kuroo asked before taking a sip out of his coffee cup.

Oikawa shook his head, keeping pace with Kuroo. “Did something happen?”

“Yeah, apparently some elite is going around and causing a ruckus with his men,” informed Kuroo. He waved “hello” to a fellow co-worker before turning back to Oikawa. “His name is Takuya Eishi. Ring a bell?”

“Ah, him,” Oikawa nodded, arching a brow at the somewhat familiar name. “The one who does fashion, right?”

“Yep, that’s him,” Kuroo replied.

The two rounded a final cubicle, Kenma’s desk coming into sight.

“Tsukki told me how Eishi’s men crashed one of his shoots yesterday,” explained Kuroo, looking annoyed. “Apparently he was looking for something.”

Oikawa pursed his lips as he thought about possible answers to what Eishi might have been looking for. Has a rival fashion designer stolen one of his designs? Maybe he was looking for a runaway model? He paused his thoughts once they arrived in front of Kenma.

Kenma looked up from his phone, choosing to merely glance at the two men who towered over him before turning around and picking up a stack of papers. He picked up the papers and a blue file sitting next to them and then quietly handed them over to both Kuroo and Oikawa.

“Thank you, Kenma,” Kuroo cooed, his voice light and cheery.

Oikawa gave a sly look at Kuroo before chiming in, “Yes, thank you so much, Kenma~.”

Kenma nodded his head in acknowledgment, but didn’t hide the minuscule expression of annoyance on his face. “Fine, just get to work,” he muttered, turning so that he faced away from the two so that he could go back to his phone without further disturbance.

The two men laughed before taking their case papers and finally leaving, to Kenma’s silent relief.

* * *

 

“And, here you go,” Iwaizumi sighed, placing a small plate down in front of Kageyama.

Kageyama let out a short purr before tentatively taking a little nip out of the food that was presented to him. He noticed that it seemed to be stir-fried eggs with finely chopped vegetables. As his head lowered to eat more, his eyes looked up to see Iwaizumi watching him.

“I really hope you aren’t allergic to anything,” Iwaizumi commented, squatting down to rub Kageyama behind the ears as he ate the food. “I’ll be sure to tell Oikawa to get some cat food on his way home for you,” he added, already pulling out his phone to text his boyfriend.

Kageyama shook his head side to side to shake off Iwaizumi’s hand. _Let me eat first,_ he thought, but also shivered at the thought of actually having to eat _cat_ food. His former caretakers had let him try cat food, but his diet mostly consisted of the sludge he was given, which tasted ten times better than cat food, at least in his opinion.

Iwaizumi took the hint and stood back up. “I’m going to clean around the house, so you be good,” Iwaizumi warned, noticing that Kageyama was too involved in eating to look up at him, so he just assumed that the cat had heard him.

Kageyama watched Iwaizumi leave, and then took the last bite from the plate. He leaned back on his forearms to stretch, easing his muscles. Leaning down, he picked up the thin plate in his mouth and proceeded to bring it into the kitchen where Iwaizumi was doing the dishes. Kageyama dropped the plate at Iwaizumi’s feet, creating a light clattering sound.

Iwaizumi flinched but looked down to see the plate and Kageyama. He was pleasantly surprised. “Wow, I wonder where you learned your manners,” Iwaizumi joked, bending down to pick up the plate before adding it to his load. “Thank you.”

Kageyama swished his tail in response and then spun to leave the kitchen, a desire to explore overcoming his need to learn more about Iwaizumi. He bounded up the stairs and roamed through the hallways before stopping back in front of Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s room. There was a specific scent that lay over the room, which seemed almost enticing to him, but overall very weird. He pushed open the slightly ajar door and slipped inside. The room was brightly lit, given that the curtains were pulled back, and Kageyama noticed that the bed had been made.

He followed the scent to a bedside drawer, where it seemed to manifest itself before dispersing to the bed. Grasping the handle with his mouth, Kageyama pulled back to open the bottom drawer. Once opened, he propped himself up to look inside. There were objects that he had never seen before, like a bottle of what was called, “Warming Sweet Lube: Let Both You And Your Partner Feel A Mind-Blowing Sensation” and a box of “Condoms: Large – Feels Like Skin.” Noticing that the box was open and that its contents were spilling out, Kageyama leaned in and picked up a small, square packet. Happy with what he had found, he quickly left the room to show Iwaizumi the result of his exploring endeavors.

Iwaizumi had been transferring laundry to the drier when he heard the pitter-patter of footsteps. He dropped in a couple more t-shirts before turning to see Kageyama arrive at the doorway. With something in his mouth. A something that was a condom package. A flush immediately decorated his cheeks and he stumbled forward trying to reach for the condom.

Kageyama blinked and jumped back, moving into “play” position. He had done this sort of exercise with his caretakers as one of his lessons, so he understood the concept of “keep away.”

“Hey, give that to me, kitty!” Iwaizumi demanded, still slightly flustered, but became even more so when Kageyama turned and ran. “Wait! That is not a toy!”

Kageyama inwardly smiled and ran into the living room, clawing his way up the back of a couch and jumping off just as Iwaizumi reached out to grab him. He landed back on the floor and scurried over to the kitchen, Iwaizumi quick to follow him.

“Drop the condom!” Iwaizumi half-yelled, a grin appearing on his face. This situation was actually pretty hilarious now that he thought about it. He was chasing a cat with a condom in its mouth. Iwaizumi was already planning on how he would tell Oikawa about it when he came home later in the evening.

Kageyama doubled back and ran straight through Iwaizumi’s legs, back into the leaving room where he leaped onto a small table and then up onto the top of a tall shelf. He found himself looking very smug when he looked down on Iwaizumi, the tip of his tail swishing back and forth.

Iwaizumi put a hand on his hip before saying, “You wait there, okay? I’m getting a chair.”

After seeing Iwaizumi leave, Kageyama finally let the package drop from his mouth. He looked down at it and found a little tear his teeth had caused in the corner. If he was in his human form, he could easily tear into it to see what was inside, but being in cat form, he would have to rely on his paws and mouth.

Iwaizumi was bringing over a chair while making sure that Kageyama was still on top of the shelf. “Good. Stay up there and let me get you,” he stated, positioning the chair right next to the shelf.

Just as Iwaizumi’s head appeared over the top, Kageyama succeeded in opening the packet and pulled out a long piece of plastic. Both paused and stared at each other for a good few seconds before Iwaizumi burst out into laughter, causing Kageyama to flinch and pull his ears against his head from the sudden noise. Covering his mouth with one hand, Iwaizumi reached out with the other to grip the closed end of the condom. He tugged on it, and Kageyama instinctively pulled back.

“Oh my God, I am playing tug-o-war with a condom,” Iwaizumi chuckled to himself, using his free hand to try and detach the other end of the condom from Kageyama’s mouth. “Hey, come on now, let go,” Iwaizumi coaxed in what he hoped was a persuasive way.

Kageyama pulled on the condom for a little bit more before Iwaizumi was finally able to pry away the material from his teeth. He looked taken aback before moving forward to retake the condom, but Iwaizumi held it away from the troublemaking cat. Iwaizumi reached with his condom-free hand to grab Kageyama, pulling him under his arm as he stepped off of the chair. Iwaizumi has used multiple condoms but never had he used a condom in such a way. It was a bit refreshing.

“This is not a toy,” Iwaizumi lightly scolded, his eyes glistening with amusement. “So, wherever you got this, don’t go there anymore, got it?” He stared down at Kageyama, sure that his tone conveyed the message he was trying to get across.

 _Hmm, fine,_ Kageyama thought but allowed himself to mewl quietly in response to Iwaizumi’s words.

Iwaizumi carried Kageyama to the kitchen, where he properly disposed of the condom before returning back to the laundry room. Placing Kageyama atop one of the shelves, Iwaizumi returned to putting the clothing in the dryer. Kageyama decided to sit still and watch, wondering what exactly was going on. He pondered his various lessons, trying to find one where he was taught about machines that eat clothing. Kageyama laid down, head on his paws. Well, he could do what his many lessons taught him to, and that was to observe.

Iwaizumi finished loading the clothing and then turned on the machine. He picked Kageyama up from the shelf only to place him back on the ground. Kageyama found this to be relieving, as he wasn’t too keen on jumping down, though he was sure that he would have been fine overall.

Kageyama followed Iwaizumi as the man walked out of the laundry room to the living room. Iwaizumi picked up a book from one of the tables next to the couch before sitting down. He arranged himself so that his head was up against the armrest and his body laid down the length of the couch. Kageyama watched curiously as Iwaizumi opened the book, and found himself very interested.

Jumping up and crawling onto Iwaizumi’s chest, Kageyama wondered, _What book are you reading?_

Iwaizumi scrunched up his nose, as a furry body now blocked the text he was reading  _or_ trying to read.

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked aloud, trying hard not to chuckle. Maybe it was a good idea to have kept the cat. Usually, Sundays were boring being alone in the penthouse, but Kageyama made fun and good company.

 _I wanted to see what you are reading,_ Kageyama meowed while looking back at Iwaizumi.

“You know, I do need to read this,” Iwaizumi commented. He shifted so that Kageyama could rest more comfortably on his chest. “I have kids I need to teach tomorrow, and I should know about what exactly I am teaching them.”

 _Kids? Are you a teacher?_ Kageyama meowed again.

Iwaizumi was a bit taken aback by how talkative Kageyama seemed to be. “I’m a college professor, so I guess I shouldn’t be calling my students kids, but they sure act like them, though,” Iwaizumi continued, threading his fingers through Kageyama’s fur.

 _College professor?_ Kageyama wondered. There were still a lot of things that Kageyama had yet to understand. He knew of the basic necessities to living – things like food and hygiene. He has learned to speak multiple languages and also knows various tumbling tricks. However, his knowledge of history and most of the arts was very limited. He did not know much about the workings of society either.

Iwaizumi’s eyes trailed to Kageyama’s tail and he gently grasped it before stroking it. Kageyama twitched it out of his hand, not liking the feeling of his tail being touched. In return, he pressed his paws into Iwaizumi’s chest, causing the man to chuckle.

“Okay, sorry, I won’t do that again,” Iwaizumi promised. He couldn’t help but feel curious though about why some cats didn’t like their tails being touched.

 _You better not,_ Kageyama meowed again.

Iwaizumi eyes suddenly widened as a noticed a striking feature on Kageyama. He picked up Kageyama and pulled him a bit closer. Kageyama merely tilted his head.

“You have blue eyes? I’ve never seen a cat with blue eyes before,” Iwaizumi whispered, staring intently into the cat’s eyes.

Kageyama blinked a couple of times before settling down on Iwaizumi’s chest, feeling a sleepiness begin to overtake his senses.

“Hmm? Are you tired?” asked Iwaizumi. “Oh, but then cats tend to take a lot of naps anyway.”

Iwaizumi carefully placed the book back on the coffee table next to the couch and watched in wonderment as Kageyama sleepily closed his eyes, jolting every now and then in an attempt to keep himself awake. He ran a hand over Kageyama’s back in a soft, consistent motion to further lull the little cat into the world of slumber, finding himself getting drowsy as well. His hand stopped moving and he watched Kageyama drift off, eyes fully closing.

Iwaizumi figured that he could read the text later in the day, not too worried about it. Even if he did not get to it, he could probably just wing the lesson and give the children busy work if need be, but that would be a last-ditch effort on his part. Leaning his head back, and cushioning his head with his arms, Iwaizumi allowed his eyes to close, drifting to sleep with Kageyama resting on his chest.

* * *

 

Oikawa was riding the elevator up to the penthouse, looking at the time on his phone which read: 7:23PM. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy locks. Oikawa had no idea the case files would take so long to go through, but apparently it was over a civil dispute of property between two families. The details were messy, but apparently one family claimed that the other had been encroaching on their land for the past few years.

His hand tightened on the bag that he was gripping, which was full of cat food. He had gotten to Iwaizumi’s text right before he had left the office, so Oikawa was forced to run to the pet store before it closed. Though, Oikawa did not really mind the effort, after all, it was pretty much his fault that the two now had a pet cat.

As the elevator doors opened, Oikawa stepped out onto their floor and headed over to their door while fumbling in his pocket for the key. He managed to open the door, calling out to the darkened room that he was home. Oikawa walked into the kitchen, turning on the light and dropping the food on the island.

“Iwa-chan? Kitty?” Oikawa called out, finding it strange that his boyfriend was not up and about. It wasn’t like him to turn in _this_ early.

Oikawa left the kitchen and headed out to the living room, finding a darkened figure lying on the couch. He smiled softly, but that soon disappeared as he flipped on the lights. Iwaizumi was on the couch, yes, but so was a young, naked boy. At the moment, Oikawa could easily admit that he did not at first notice that the boy was adorned with both cat ears and a tail. He was too hurt and angry at the fact of finding _his_ Iwa-chan sleeping with someone else.

Seeing Iwaizumi stir, Oikawa bitterly bit out, “Did you have fun, Iwaizumi?” He consciously dropped the affectionate “chan” from Iwaizumi’s name.

Iwaizumi, still drowsy, was confused by the venom in Oikawa’s voice. He let out a groan once realizing that something heavy was laying on him. He looked down to see a naked boy on him.

“What the _fuck?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I would like to thank all of you for the tremendous support with the first chapter! I'm flattered, as I totally did not see my story getting this sort of reaction, so thank you very much!
> 
> I hope that this chapter at the very least scraped the bottom of your expectations, and I apologize if it didn't! I think this is a good way for me to start getting used to things like...condoms in stories, so I hope it wasn't very distracting... 
> 
> Again, I am going to try very hard to get this story done this summer, and I also apologize if this chapter is too short!
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely!


	3. Revealing Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of reaching 100 kudos, I'm posting this chapter 3 days early! Thank you very much, everyone!

“What the fuck is right, Iwa- _chan._ Who the _fuck_ is he?” Oikawa spat, crossing his arms. If Iwaizumi thought that he was going to run away crying, well he had another thing coming.

Iwaizumi threw the boy off of him. He was truly confused as he tried to retrace what he had been doing early. Drinking was obviously not the cause of this because he was sure that he had just been cleaning the house not too long ago and not drowning himself in alcohol. There was that incident with their cat, but that still did not explain the current situation.

Kageyama landed on the floor with a thud, which startled and woke him up. He quickly righted himself and tried to get a bearing on what exactly was happening. Looking at Oikawa, he could tell that the man was clearly livid. He did not dare glance at Iwaizumi, who he assumed was also mad, and instead tried to escape, but Oikawa crossed the room in time to not only block Kageyama’s chosen escape route but also to grab him by the arm and throw him back against the couch.

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere,” Oikawa warned, towering over the male who he noticed had short black hair and…blue eyes that looked strangely familiar.

Iwaizumi roughly rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hand, feeling as if he had screwed up somewhere, but full well knowing that he really didn’t.

“Oi-“

“No,” Oikawa interrupted. “No excuses.”

Kageyama trembled, and after realizing he was stark naked, crossed his legs and attempted to use his hands to cover himself. He has changed countless times in front of his caretakers, but being nude in front of Iwaizumi and Oikawa made him feel too vulnerable. It did not take him very long to also realize that he was no longer in his cat form. This isn’t what he wanted to do in order to show Oikawa and Iwaizumi that he was indeed a human hybrid, but it looks as if during his nap with Iwaizumi, he became too comfortable and subconsciously transformed.

Iwaizumi got up, to Oikawa’s dismay, and grabbed a blanket that laid over one of the other couches. He dropped it on Kageyama who gratefully used it to cover his naked body. This little act of kindness only seemed to feed Oikawa’s flames of anger and he had to physically bite his lip to prevent another snarky comment from flying out of his mouth.

Instead, he turned back to Kageyama and fixed him to the couch with one of his venomous glares. “Tell me your name,” he demanded. He watched Kageyama flinch at the tone of his voice.

“K-Kageyama…Tobio,” Kageyama whispered, his tail curling around his ankles under the blanket, and his ears pressing themselves flat against his head.

Sure Kageyama had sat through lengthy lectures during his life in the lab where he was repeatedly told how he should act. Of course, his caretakers had gotten angry with him over sometimes the littlest things, and he’d gotten yelled at. Yet, Kageyama had never felt the fear, the guilt that pooled into a heavy pit within his stomach at the hurt and anger he could read on Oikawa’s face, as well as the utter confusion that Iwaizumi expressed. At the very least, he felt as if he was a _bad boy,_ which was ridiculous to him since he was a _cat,_ not a _dog._

“How old are you?” Oikawa inquired, wondering bitterly if Iwaizumi had picked up a minor. After all, Kageyama did look very young.

Kageyama tried to press himself further into the couch. “Eighteen,” he answered carefully.

Oikawa let out an almost silent sigh of relief. At least the two did not have to deal with criminal charges now. He was about to nail the poor boy with more questions when Iwaizumi pointed out something.

“He has cat ears.”

Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi before turning back to Kageyama. Upon closer inspection, Kageyama did indeed have two _cat_ ears, though they were hard to notice since they were pressed against his head. Cocking his head in wonder, Oikawa slowly reached out to touch Kageyama’s ears.

Eyes widening, Kageyama slapped Oikawa’s hand away while also throwing off the blanket. He jumped up and was about to make another attempt at an escape when he felt an arm wrap itself around his abdomen. Immediately flailing, Kageyama hissed and turned around to see that it was Iwaizumi who had gotten a hold of him.

“Hey, calm down. This idiot didn’t mean to scare you,” Iwaizumi said gently, keeping a tight hold on Kageyama who was still very naked and still very uncomfortable, which did not go unnoticed by Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi easily picked up Kageyama and proceeded to drop him back on the couch and cover him again in the blanket, wrapping it around him tightly. Kageyama peered curiously at Iwaizumi, debating whether or not he should struggle more, but both men had proved that were capable of easily handling him. Oikawa stared at the scene before him in awe. He had never seen a human with cat ears before let alone a tail! He reached up to pinch himself in the cheek to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

“Can you make yourself useful and get him some clothing?” Iwaizumi grunted, already putting two and two together.

Oikawa’s brows furrowed.

“I’m not going to do anything with him,” Iwaizumi pointed out, knowing exactly what was going through his boyfriend’s mind. “Just get a goddamn t-shirt at least.”

Relenting, Oikawa slunk away to their room to grab one of his sleeping t-shirts as well as a pair of boxers from Iwaizumi’s drawers. He pulled open his closet door and grabbed a t-shirt that he hardly wore. The t-shirt would probably be long on Kageyama, but at the very least he wouldn’t have to get a pair of pants for him. A thought suddenly popped into his head. He had not seen their cat the entire time that he had been home. Yet, instead of a cat, there was a now a boy with _cat_ -like features in its stead. The answer was seemingly obvious, but Oikawa had a hard time wrapping his head around it.

Oikawa returned to the living room to see an exhausted Iwaizumi standing above Kageyama. He walked over and deposited the articles of clothing next to Kageyama, who stared at them dubiously.

“You do know how to put on clothes, right?” Oikawa asked, his tone coming out more bitter than he intended.

Iwaizumi shot Oikawa a glare.

However, Kageyama nodded his head and poked a hand out of the blanket to reach for the clothing. He grabbed both the shirt and boxers before pulling them into the blanket. Kageyama eyed the two men who were still standing and watching him, and he quickly put on the clothing under the blanket. He had no problem with this, as his caretakers usually watched him put on his clothes, but he wondered if it embarrassed Oikawa or Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi crossed his arms and let out a small sigh. “I told you that we should not have kept him,” he bluntly stated. Letting the words leave his mouth left a bad taste in it, and he quickly regretted saying it out loud. Kageyama did not deserve his grief and he was also sure that Oikawa had caught on to who exactly Kageyama was.

Kageyama withered at the comment and brought up the blanket to his chin. His ears had not perked up once since Oikawa threw him onto the couch. Worry filled his thoughts as Kageyama perceived that Iwaizumi’s comment meant that they were going to take him back to _Master Eishi_ , and the mere thought sickened him.

Oikawa had half the mind to agree with his boyfriend, but a glance towards Kageyama made him withhold his tongue. Kageyama looked devastated, and Oikawa was forced to remember that this was the cat that he saved, bathed, and fed in the length of a couple of days. Part of him was still in disbelief, so he voiced his concern.

“Are you the cat I took home?” Oikawa asked, sure that he knew the answer, but he just wanted to hear it straight from Kageyama’s mouth.

Kageyama looked at Oikawa guiltily. “Yes.”

* * *

 

Bokuto sat outside at a small, circular table in front of a small café. He picked up a white mug and slowly brought it to his lips, softly blowing on the contents before sipping it. The evening was rife with life, and the streets were mildly crowded with people coming home from work as well as those who were simply out to enjoy the nightlife. Dimly lit lights, surrounding patrons in a warm glow, were strung up around the area in which Bokuto sat. His golden eyes lazily watched by passersby, but his attention was on something else entirely.

“No, we haven’t found the cat yet.”

Bokuto’s ears perked up towards a pair of men who sat a couple of tables away from him. They were both dressed casually, but Bokuto had easily been able to single them out as his targets. The two men acted too stiff and uncomfortable to be out for a night of fun.

“Sorry, sir. We’ll keep looking.”

Bokuto arched a brow. He tapped on his barely noticeable earpiece and once again brought the mug to his lips. Using it as a cover, Bokuto whispered, “Akaashi, they’re talking about a cat.”

Akaashi, who sat in a car a couple blocks from the café, had to hide his scoff. “This isn’t the time to joke around, Bokuto,” he scolded, though his tone was noticeably dry. His eyes watched his surroundings for any suspicious activity, but finding none returned his attention to Bokuto’s voice.

“I swear, Akaashi!” Bokuto replied. “They just said that they were looking for a cat!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and rested his cheek in his hand.

“Woah, wait, they’re leaving!” Bokuto harshly whispered through the earpiece.

Akaashi immediately sat up and started the car. He looked behind him to ensure that he could enter the lane safely, and was quickly driving off to the café. Pulling up to the side, Bokuto was quick to get around the car and into the passenger seat.

“Thanks, Akaashi,” Bokuto said with a smile.

Akaashi spared Bokuto a sideways glance and looked around for the men that he and Bokuto had been tailing all day. It being somewhat dark out, he found that it was near impossible to find them, and internally sighed.

The streets were lit up nicely, and young adults were milling about, going from shops to shops. Just as Akaashi was about to drive off in search of their targets, Bokuto’s phone rang.

Fumbling with his pockets, Bokuto finally pulled out his phone and answered it.

“Bokuto speaking,” he said into the phone flawlessly.

Akaashi watched as Bokuto’s facial expression turn from neutral to serious. His hand reached towards Bokuto’s free one and grasped it, causing Bokuto to turn and look at him. Bokuto took in Akaashi’s curious look and mouthed, “Headquarters.” Akaashi nodded, squeezing Bokuto’s hand, and letting his gaze drift away. Bokuto mumbled a few responses, but most of the time he was silent and listening in on the other end.

After a few more minutes, Bokuto finally hung up the phone.

“We gotta go back to HQ,” Bokuto stated, pushing his phone back into his pocket.

Akaashi blinked, but turned on the car’s engine. He patiently waited for Bokuto to tell him the rest of the details.

“Apparently the government has been alerted of suspicious activity coming from one of the more notorious gangs in the city,” Bokuto informed, turning in his seat to help tell Akaashi when he could merge into the street.

“Neko?”

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah. They acquired a new leader a couple of months back, and now there are reports coming in of the gang getting involved in human trafficking,” he confirmed. Bokuto sat back as Akaashi smoothly took the car onto a highway. “Boss wants us to investigate the new leader and find out if the allegations are true,” Bokuto added.

Furrowing his brows, Akaashi asked, “Okay, but what are we going to do with Eishi?” Akaashi looked to his left to make sure the lane was clear before he switched and sped up to pass the slow car in front of them.

“He didn’t say anything about that, so I am assuming that we are dropping it for now,” Bokuto inferred. He reached out to turn up the air conditioning and then moved the fan so that it was blowing on him. Akaashi didn’t say anything in response, so Bokuto reached out to grab one of Akaashi’s hands that was on the steering wheel.

Akaashi was tempted to pull his hand away, just for the fun of it when he felt Bokuto pull his hand from the steering wheel. He was about to scold Bokuto and tell him that he needed to focus on driving when he felt a pair of lips on the skin of his knuckles.

Flushing, Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto with an incredulous expression on his face. “What are you doing?” he questioned, trying to jerk his hand away from Bokuto’s, but the attempt was in vain.

“You know,” Bokuto started, a sly smile gracing his lips. “You’re super cute when you want to be intimate and grab my hand like that.” He watched Akaashi’s shoulders tense adorably before adding, “I had to control myself when taking that call.”

This was one of the many reasons why he loved the dip-dyed haired male.

“Wait until after work,” Akaashi finally whispered, eyes remaining focused on the road.

* * *

 

“Mind telling us where you came from?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice surprisingly gentle. He settled down onto the coffee table so that he could still remain a close distance with Kageyama.

Kageyama eyed Iwaizumi warily, doubting the trust that he had in the man prior to this moment. “I was born in a laboratory,” he finally answered, his voice low. Kageyama watched as Oikawa crossed his arms before hurriedly continuing. “My Mother gave me away to a man I was told to call, ‘Master Eishi,’ but I ran away.”

Oikawa raised a brow. “You were born in a lab? So, you’re an experiment then?” he asked, not knowing that his words were harsh to Kageyama’s ears. To have his very own mother give him away must have been hard as well. Oikawa backtracked after finding that he missed a very important tidbit information. “Did you say, ‘Master Eishi?’”

One of Kageyama’s ear perked up at the tone of Oikawa’s voice. He nodded his head.

Oikawa found himself blown away. There were so many pieces that were coming together at the same time, that he had to mentally take a step back in order to filter it all. Kageyama was the stray cat that he took in. Kageyama was basically a successful lab experiment, that was, what he assumed, sold to the highest bidder who just happened to be elite Takuya Eishi. Kageyama was what Eishi was tearing up town looking for. Oikawa rubbed both his temples.

_They were housing a fugitive!_

He turned to Iwaizumi and motioned that they move into the kitchen. Iwaizumi gave a nod of his head and started off first. Just as Oikawa was about to follow, he felt a tug on his shirt. Oikawa’s head swiveled down to see Kageyama looking up at him while biting his bottom lip.

“Please,” Kageyama whispered. “Don’t send me back.” Looking imploringly into Oikawa’s eyes, he choked out, “Eishi…was planning on doing _things_ with me.” Kageyama was taught about the basic anatomy of both the human body as well as a cat’s. However, _sex_ was only something that he had heard of. There were no sexual acts that he has actually committed, and even then he felt that it was wrong to do those things with Eishi.

Oikawa forced himself to look away, and he tugged his shirt out of Kageyama’s hand. He didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to make any promises, though he already had a decision weighing heavily on his mind. Walking into the kitchen, he found Iwaizumi leaning on the island, looking up at the ceiling.

“Iwa-“

“No,” Iwaizumi interrupted, mimicking what Oikawa had done to him earlier. He took a deep breath and looked Oikawa square in the eyes. “I know what you are going to say, but we need to give him back,” he whispered, knowing that Kageyama was well within earshot of the two’s conversation. Iwaizumi assumed that this would be the easiest way, and the last thing he wanted was to cause trouble for Oikawa. In this situation, he was fine with playing the bad guy.

Oikawa clenched his fists. Part of him wanted to agree with Iwaizumi, to pack up Kageyama and send him back to wherever he came from. However, the other part of him resonated with what Kageyama had told him. Did _things_ mean that Eishi was planning on raping Kageyama? Or did _things_ mean Eishi was basically going to enslave the poor boy? This time, Oikawa looked up towards the ceiling, wondering if the answers lied up there.

“We can’t, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa softly objected. When the words left his mouth, he could feel the air tense between them.

Iwaizumi shook his head in disbelief. “That _thing_ out there does _not_ belong to us!” he half-whispered while pointing in the general direction of Kageyama. “And you want us to keep it? Are you fucking nuts?”

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed. He walked over to Iwaizumi and leaned up against the counter with him. “I know,” he admitted. “But he was about to be raped.” Once again, Oikawa was not entirely sure, but he had a good hunch. Why else would someone buy a good-looking cat boy? Running his hand through his hair, Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a pleading look. “I know that this is asking for a lot, but can we please see this through?”

Grimacing, Iwaizumi placed his hand over Oikawa’s that was on the counter. “I need to know why you are willing to do this, because if you ask anyone, this is highly dangerous,” Iwaizumi stated, falling back to a hushed whisper. He was ready to support Oikawa on a whim’s notice, but this time, he really needed Oikawa to define his decision.

“This morning, Kuroo was telling me about Eishi’s men causing a ruckus at one of Tsukishima’s shoots,” Oikawa began, easily garnering Iwaizumi’s attention. “You’re right, though. Kageyama is not ours, but if the government - if that’s where he came from - is experimenting with humans, that’s illegal.”

Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa’s hand briefly before pulling away. “Do you really want to make this a case?” he asked, searching Oikawa’s eyes for any sign of doubt. “We’ll be dealing with an extremely wealthy, and powerful person, you know that right?”

Oikawa nodded his head, reassuring Iwaizumi of his determination. “I am,” Oikawa replied. He watched as Iwaizumi took a deep breath, feeling as if his boyfriend was putting all his trust in him, and that made him feel so loved. However, he was desperate to lighten the mood, and joked, “And plus he’s really cute, Iwa-chan. We just have to keep and protect him.”

“Don’t tell me you’re thinking of fucking him,” Iwaizumi snapped half-heartedly, allowing himself to smile. If it was one thing he was good at, and he was good at many things to be absolutely honest, it was dealing with Oikawa and all his antics.

Oikawa nonchalantly through up his hands. “I don’t know, I mean you two sure looked comfortable when I came home,” he shot back.

“About that, Oi-“

“It’s fine,” Oikawa cut in, smirking. “I figured out that it was just a misunderstanding.” After a short pause, he added, “Albeit too slow for my taste.” He gave a soft look towards Iwaizumi. Now knowing that Kageyama was the cat, he could only imagine the adorable, almost unimaginable scene of Iwaizumi cuddling up with a cat to take a short nap.

Iwaizumi looked relieved to hear that the misunderstanding was clarified. After all, he truly valued his relationship with Oikawa and would never cheat on him.

“Of course, I couldn’t see Kageyama sleeping with you anytime soon, unless you somehow coerced him to,” Oikawa teased, reaching out to pinch Iwaizumi’s cheek.

Iwaizumi swatted Oikawa’s hand away, already regretting the good feeling that he had felt before. His hands shot out to tickle Oikawa’s sides. When Oikawa started laughing uncontrollably, Iwaizumi ceased his tickling and gave his boyfriend a friendly shove.

* * *

 

Kageyama sat still on the couch, alarmed at the laughter coming out of the kitchen. He could hardly catch what the two were saying, but he did manage to hear Iwaizumi saying that they should give him away. Pulling nervously at the blanket that now pooled around his ankles, Kageyama felt terrified. The last thing on his mind was going back to Eishi, and now that thought seemed like it was very close to becoming a fact. He wondered if he could do anything to get Iwaizumi to want him to stay.

In the morning, Iwaizumi had seemed incredibly fun and nice, but now, Kageyama saw him as a person that he was unsure about. His ears drooped and the tip of his tail weakly thumped the couch. What could he do? Now that the two were laughing, Kageyama couldn’t help but feel as if they were going to celebrate his leaving. He kicked off the blanket, watching it slide to the floor before he got up. Bending down, Kageyama picked up the blanket and threw it over the backside of the couch. He looked toward the kitchen and crept towards the entrance.

Iwaizumi spotted Kageyama right away, noticing his tail swishing from behind the wall. He motioned with his head towards the entrance, and Oikawa turned around. The two silently agreed to ease the tension between the three of them, especially after the scare that they were sure Kageyama had been put through the last hour.

“Kageyama, you can come out,” Iwaizumi called out, already approaching the doorway.

Kageyama sensed him nearing and stepped back, very unsure of what he should do. He flinched when Iwaizumi appeared in the doorway and made sure that there was some considerable distance between the two. Iwaizumi seemed almost hurt by the action, but sudden understanding passed over his face.

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi apologized, his face showing only sincerity. Holding out his hand, he waited for Kageyama to come to him.

Kageyama wondered if he would get yelled at again if he were to disobey. Back at the lab, this result would surely be certain, but in this situation, he was at a lost. Dealing with these humans was much more difficult than the black and white options he was offered at the lab.

Oikawa came up behind Iwaizumi to spot a frightened Kageyama. His mouth pulled down into a frown as a guilty feeling gripped his heart. It was almost like Kageyama was a cat that he and Iwaizumi had just hurt, and now they were working back to gain the cat’s trust. He wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and too held out his hand.

Kageyama cocked his head, but before he could make a decision, knocking sounded at the door. All three turned to look, and of the three, Kageyama paled. He was poised to make another attempt at running away when Oikawa reached out and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from doing so.

“I’ll go check the door,” Oikawa offered. He handed Kageyama over to Iwaizumi. “Take him up to our room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading this chapter! I hoped you like the BokuAka introduction! 
> 
> Waaah, I have the next chapter written up as well, but I'm finding that I'm not really happy with it, or rather how my pacing is going...so I might spend more time toying with it. I just wanted to give everyone a heads up! 
> 
> My goal here was to portray Oikawa as a perceptive person who might seem like a very emotionally charged person on the outside, but is actually very good at putting "two-and-two" together. 
> 
> I also wanted to show off more about the dynamics of the IwaOi relationship, and how Iwaizumi is willing to take any fall for Oikawa and what not, but also how strong their bond is. 
> 
> I think I'll try to update every Wednesday or earlier, but I'm in a bit of a rut right now...but I'll still do my best to update promptly! 
> 
> Also, a lovely Anon drew fanart for me! This is the very first time this has happened...so I'm just super excited and happy! If you'd like, please go check it out!  
> [AwesomeFanart](http://12chii.tumblr.com/post/145345468716/catboy-kageyama-and-professor-iwa-sleeping-on-the)
> 
> Thank you for all the support!


	4. What's The Truth?

Oikawa passed Kageyama to Iwaizumi, and Kageyama lightly resisted the manhandling by hissing and pushing against Iwaizumi’s hold. Iwaizumi ignored the struggle that Kageyama was putting up and all but dragged him up the stairs. He had the option to just throw Kageyama over his shoulder, but he figured that probably wasn’t the best idea in regards to the current situation.

After ensuring that the two had made it up the stairs, Oikawa crept over to his front door, wondering who exactly was behind it. He looked through the peephole and saw a flash of orange. Furrowing his brows, Oikawa slowly unlatched the door and cracked it open. He was met with the suspicious stare of none other than his friend: Hinata Shoyou.

“What are you doing?” Hinata asked, his face couldn’t hide the amusement that he was feeling.

Oikawa found himself at a loss for words for a moment before he shook his head and said, “Nothing, sorry.” Relief washed over him as he realized that Hinata was supposed to come over. He and Iwaizumi had invited Hinata over after Hinata had lost a bet the three had made.

Hinata gave Oikawa another look before asking, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Oikawa quickly replied before opening the door wider. It was already awkward enough to talk to your friend through a crack in a door. “Sorry, come on in,” Oikawa stated, picking back up on his cheerful, carefree tone.

He swung the door wider, and Hinata entered, still wondering why Oikawa was acting so weird. Hinata had only ever been at Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s house when they moved in, so he paused after entering, waiting for directions from Oikawa.

“Kitchen’s over here,” Oikawa pointed out, gesturing with his hand as he walked towards the kitchen. “I totally forgot that we invited you over,” laughed Oikawa as he entered the kitchen and walked around to lean over the island.

Hinata followed after with an annoyed expression. “Great. That makes me feel just swell,” he countered, though he made it obvious that he found the thought humorous. Glancing around the kitchen, he noticed that it was surprisingly clean.

Oikawa noticed Hinata’s skeptical look and immediately piped out, “Clean, right? All thanks to me.” He puffed out his chest and placed both of his hands on his hips.

Hinata gave Oikawa an even more skeptical look but played along. “Of course. I wouldn’t think anything else,” he replied, moving over to open cabinets to figure out what was in them. “Is there anything special you want?”

Oikawa paused and rubbed his chin. “Well, I guess we could go for a more traditional meal tonight?” Oikawa said, ending his statement with a question. He turned to Hinata before adding, “Iwa-chan and I have been cooking western style meals lately.”

“Oh yeah, where is Iwaizumi-san anyway?” Hinata suddenly asked. He had failed to notice the absence of the second male. Moving towards the fridge, Hinata opened it and surveyed what there was he could work with. Thankfully, it was stocked with more than just bare necessities.

Oikawa winced at his verbal mistake, however, he was quick to recover. “He’s in the bathroom,” Oikawa answered, confident in what he was saying.

Hinata looked over the open fridge door. “The bathroom?” he repeated. He couldn’t help but notice that the pair was acting a little weirder than normal.

"Yep, he’s actually dealing with some bowel movements right now,” Oikawa stated innocently. He walked over to the fridge door and leaned over it, whispering, “Probably the spoiled milk that I left in the fridge this morning.”

Hinata immediately gaped at Oikawa. The lawyer was terrifying.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi had brought Kageyama straight to his and Oikawa’s room. He was well aware that Kageyama did not seem happy to be taken by him, but he was set –now at least- on keeping Kageyama safe, and that meant keeping Kageyama hidden. After closing the door behind him, he brought Kageyama over to the bed, sitting him down gently.

“Kageyama,” Iwaizumi whispered. He grasped both of Kageyama’s shoulders to ensure that he had his attention.

Kageyama glanced up at Iwaizumi, remaining pensively quiet.

“I’ll apologize for earlier properly later, but for right now, no matter what, you need to stay in this room,” he gently commanded. Iwaizumi watched as Kageyama’s expression turned questioning, and he could easily see the distrust in his blue eyes. “Just stay here, got it?”

Kageyama’s tail swished back and forth slowly as he debated the thought of whether or not he should obey. As of right now, he had did not have the means to make a proper escape, and it also did not seem as if either Iwaizumi or Oikawa were preparing to ship him out. The scent coming from the stranger downstairs did not seem familiar, but it also did not scent as someone dangerous. He could do something as easy as waiting in a room.

Iwaizumi tried to pat Kageyama’s head, but Kageyama brushed off his hand. Sighing, Iwaizumi got up and walked to the door. He turned around once to see Kageyama shift on the bed before he slipped out, making sure the door was shut close tight. He could hear Oikawa and someone else laughing downstairs, and based on the laugh he could already identify who his boyfriend was with. Iwaizumi ventured down the stairs and poked his head around the kitchen doorway.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi called out, causing attention to fall on him. “I’m sorry for coming late,” he apologized, finally slipping into the kitchen.

Hinata shook his head. “No problem! I’m sorry for showing up so late, so I hope you two don’t mind a late dinner,” he replied, easily dividing his attention from the food he was cooking and Iwaizumi. Hinata was grilling pork chops to go with rice, and making a side dish of vegetables.

Iwaizumi walked over to one of the cabinets before opening it and pulling out a stack of plates. He left a couple next to the stove for Hinata before heading over to Oikawa and motioning that he should follow him.

“We’re going to go and set the table,” Iwaizumi told Hinata as he exited the kitchen to go to the dining room.

Hinata mumbled his acknowledgment as he flipped one of the pork chops. Oikawa opened up a drawer to get utensils before following Iwaizumi. The two began quietly setting up the table for three, the sound of food sizzling in a pan accompanying the sounds of plates and silverware being placed on the table.

Oikawa glanced briefly towards the kitchen before turning to Iwaizumi and asking in a low voice, “Is he…?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi replied quickly.

Oikawa only seemed mildly relieved, and he returned to the kitchen to help Hinata plate all the dishes and bring them out. Iwaizumi waited for a moment before too returning, though only to retrieve cups to pair with the rest of the dinner set up.

After the table had been set and all three were comfortable at the table, Hinata started up more easy conversation.

“So,” Hinata slowly drawled, easily cutting up his pork chops with a knife. “How’s your stomach, Iwaizumi-san?”

Iwaizumi raised a brow before sending a quick questioning look at Oikawa. “Yeah, it’s feeling much better,” he replied, his tone somewhat strained.

“You don’t have to eat if it’s gonna end up hurting your stomach,” Hinata continued, truly unsure over whether or not Iwaizumi was actually feeling well. He picked up his cup to hide behind it as he smiled at the glare Iwaizumi was sending Oikawa who raised both his hands innocently in return.

“No, I’m really fine,” Iwaizumi interjected, not wanting to be lectured on his health. “No matter what this idiot has been telling you,” he stated while jerking a thumb towards Oikawa.

Oikawa merely rolled his eyes and focused on eating the food so that he could control his chuckling.

“How are you two doing by the way?” Hinata asked. “Apparently someone forgot someone else’s 28th birthday…?”

Iwaizumi promptly choked on his food, and he was furiously pounding his chest while waving a hand towards Hinata. “N-No-“

“That’s correct,” Oikawa piped in, well aware of Iwaizumi’s struggle. He planned on utilizing the moment to his advantage. “Iwa-chan not only _forgot_ my birthday, he forgot a present too! And he spent it with _other_ men,” explained Oikawa. He pouted, clearly asking Hinata for his pity.

Hinata widened his eyes. “Oh really? Iwaizumi-san did?”

Iwaizumi downed his drink in one go to clear both his mouth and throat. “He got _his_ birthday gift and I only spent an _hour_ with my fellow co-workers,” he swiftly informed, desperate in his attempt to clear up the utter misunderstanding that Oikawa was causing. He knew Oikawa was sure to add on to his little charade, so Iwaizumi was quick to add, “How are _you_ doing with Kenma?”

It was Hinata’s turn to sputter, and he looked away in an attempt to hide the reddening of his cheeks. “I-It’s been pretty good,” he finally answered.

Oikawa picked up on Hinata’s unease and a glint seemed to appear in his eyes. “Hmm, how good?” he chirped.

“I’d really rather not go into detail,” Hinata replied, circling his fork on his now empty plate.

“Did you guys fuck yet?” Iwaizumi bluntly asked.

Hinata dropped his fork and rubbed his hair with his hands roughly, shaking side to side. “Why do you want to know?” he asked, looking at Iwaizumi meekly.

“So we can give you pointers,” Iwaizumi said, completely sure in his ability of sexually pleasing others, especially Oikawa.

“I mean, you are talking to two experts here,” Oikawa added, smirking at the deepening blush on Hinata’s cheeks. “Have you made eye contact while blo-“

“Stop!” Hinata interrupted, holding up on hand and using the other to cover his eyes, acting as if losing his physical ability of sight would counter his mental images. “I’m not telling you what we do…in our…a-alone time,” Hinata muttered.

Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms. Hinata was super energetic and Kenma seemed so laid back, so he wondered how the two ended up together. Maybe it was Hinata’s persistence, but the moment the two met, he had to even admit that Kenma took a liking to the slightly younger male.

Hinata cleared his throat, and in a lower voice inquired, “I’m guessing Kuroo told you about Takuya Eishi?”

Oikawa immediately sobered up. “He did. Did something else happen?”

Iwaizumi looked between the two questioningly. He stood up and began collecting the plates, having a feeling that Oikawa would fill him in on the details later if not after Hinata left. Leaving the two alone for a moment, Iwaizumi entered the kitchen and began placing the dishes in the sink.

“It’s not that they did something new,” Hinata started, watching Iwaizumi leave. Hinata had no problems with Iwaizumi hearing this, but he knew he wasn’t going to be the one to fill in the lack of information Iwaizumi had. “Apparently, the Neko gang is collaborating with Eishi on whatever Eishi is doing,” Hinata said, watching as Oikawa’s brows furrowed at the new information.

“The Neko gang?” Oikawa repeated. He had heard of the gang, which formerly had been caught up in numerous drug scandals, but this year the group had gone down low. Oikawa assumed that they must be teaming up with Eishi in order to make a comeback.

Iwaizumi returned from the kitchen and took his seat next Oikawa.

“Well, if they’re involved, you should be careful on the streets,” Oikawa warned. “Especially since they might be going after cops.”

Hinata nodded. “I think I’ll be okay, though,” he replied. He stood up and pushed in his chair. “I’ll be meeting up with Bokuto and Akaashi tomorrow.”

“Oh, I see,” Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi lit up at the prospect of seeing his friend Akaashi, having enjoyed being in the company of a sane, quiet person. Bokuto and Oikawa would be quick to tire each other out, with Oikawa making a personal competition to try to best Bokuto at every little thing, and Bokuto just playing along for the simple fun of it.

“Bokuto and Akaashi are being transferred over to our city, so they will be meeting up with our police department in a couple of days,” Hinata said, already moving towards the door.

Oikawa nodded and followed him. “Sounds good. Tell me if anything else comes up,” he said, opening the door for Hinata.

Iwaizumi came up next to Oikawa to help bade Hinata goodbye.

“I will,” Hinata assured Oikawa. He slipped on his shoes and waved at the two as he crossed the threshold. “Thank you for inviting me, Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san.”

“Get home safely,” Iwaizumi called out.

Oikawa snorted and swatted Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You’re such a mom.”

Iwaizumi’s facial expression turned scary, and Oikawa backed away while holding his hands together in a “praying” position.

“What? Did I say ‘mom?’ Definitely did not say mom,” Oikawa blurted, trying his hardest to save his hide.

Iwaizumi turned and headed back into the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder to indicate that Oikawa should follow. Once in the room, Iwaizumi stepped up to the sink to start washing the dishes.

“You have two minutes to explain,” Iwaizumi said, turning on the water so that it warmed up.

Oikawa blinked a couple of times before asking, “What?”

“A minute and 54 seconds.”

Finally getting the gist of the situation, Oikawa settled back against the island.

“Kageyama ran away from the fashion elite Takuya Eishi, and I know you know who I’m talking about,” Oikawa started. “Apparently Eishi is looking for Kageyama and has now teamed up with the Neko gang to do so.”

Iwaizumi took a moment to rinse a couple of plates before saying, “Are we assuming that Kageyama for sure came from the government?”

“Yes,” Oikawa nodded. “So that means the government sold Kageyama to Eishi, and now Eishi and the Neko gang have formed a coalition, and if worse comes to worse, the government is also involved in helping track down Kageyama.”

Iwaizumi looked at the rest of the dishes he had in the sink. “You should go check up on him,” he muttered, refusing to make eye contact with Oikawa.

“Huh? Don’t you want to go together?” Oikawa asked, walking up to Iwaizumi’s side.

“No, he’s probably scared,” Iwaizumi said, waving his hand to ward off Oikawa. “Just go check on him.”

Oikawa waited for an “idiot” to escape Iwaizumi’s lips, but none came, so he murmured his acknowledgment and exited the kitchen. He had a feeling that the conversation earlier created a rift between them and Kageyama. It seemed simple to him that they must win back Kageyama’s trust, but Iwaizumi seemed to be taking the estrangement tougher than expected.

Oikawa crept up the stairs and silently headed to their room. He found himself half-smiling at the idea that Kageyama might be waiting to pounce on him and then make a hasty escape. With that thought in mind, he decided that it was better to be safe than sorry and cautiously opened the door. A sliver of light shone through the crack in the door to illuminate what part of the darkened room it could touch.

Oikawa’s eyes scanned what he could of the room, and he visibly relaxed upon seeing a figure curled up on the bed. The door slowly inched open, and Oikawa slipped into the room. He watched the gentle rise and fall of Kageyama’s chest and he wondered if Kageyama was a deep sleeper. As far as he could see, Kageyama was fast asleep and he reached out his hand to carefully caress the top of Kageyama’s head. One of Kageyama’s ears twitched, and he scrunched his nose, but otherwise he remained in dreamland.

Oikawa couldn’t help but think that Kageyama was cute. His expression had evened out to one that was more relaxed, and Oikawa liked that much better than Kageyama’s previous terrified expression. He admitted that this entire situation was beyond strange, even though he thought of himself as a person who was able to adapt to ever-changing situations easily. Oikawa was in no way indebted to Kageyama, so he did not need to cover for him, to protect him, but the poor boy seemed incredibly defenseless, as well as naïve. He could tell, however, that there was a deeper reason for why Kageyama was sleeping in his bed, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

He let his hand still on Kageyama’s head for a moment longer before finally pulling away. Backtracking quietly out of the room, Oikawa was quick to close the door behind him. It was a simple security that led Oikawa to believe Kageyama would still be there come morning.

Oikawa met up with Iwaizumi as he ascended the stairs. He surprised his brute of a boyfriend by wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist and bringing him tight up against him. Smiling at Iwaizumi’s surprise, Oikawa leaned forward to give Iwaizumi a quick peck on his forehead.

“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi immediately asked. He could easily tell Oikawa wasn’t himself and he peeked over the other’s shoulder back towards their room.

Oikawa allowed his forehead to fall to Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Nothing,” he murmured. “Just that we have to sleep in the guest room tonight.”

“That’s fine,” Iwaizumi replied, his gaze softening. Was it a good sign that Kageyama had managed to fall asleep? Did that mean he still had an inkling of trust in either Oikawa or himself?

Oikawa let his hands fall from Iwaizumi’s waist, and the two linked hands, walking with each other down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

* * *

 

Moans of pleasured echoed around the brick, sullen walls and a wall of incense filled up the room, casting the moans as mysterious shadows and figures. Takuya Eishi walked passed the obscure, sexual scenes that occurred on either side of him, as he entered a wide tunnel. The lights shown bright in the tunnel, almost making him forget that he was underground and the air was mildly damp. Eishi was flanked on either side by his bodyguards. The troop stopped in front of a set of double doors and waited until they creaked open.

More incense rolled from the opening doors, and Eishi rolled his eyes while waving the air in front of his nose. He stepped into the room, leaving his bodyguards behind, and glanced around only to find his new partner sitting right in front of him.

“Eishi- _kun_.”

Eishi placed a hand on his hip, and he leaned on his right leg. He gave a once over of the woman in front of him. She had long, black hair that easily reached the floor around her in her sitting position. Bangs framed her face, and he was somewhat struck by the red color of her irises. Of course, he could not miss her large, supple breasts that threaten to spill out of the top of her long, pastel pink kimono. When she tilted her head, he saw a glimmer of gold of which he assumed were earrings.

“Have you any luck in finding my precious Kageyama-kitty, Suzuya Mei?” Eishi asked, straight to the point. He found visiting the Neko gang leader to be arduous, given the headache-inducing amount of incense she pumped her underground chambers with, as well as the smell of sex that stained every brick in the vicinity.

Mei shifted her legs so that one crossed the other. She pointed her the toes of her bare foot and allowed the fabric of her kimono to split to further reveal her milky white thighs.

“My men are on it, dear,” she answered, her tone smooth and alluring. “You really need to _relax._ ”

Eishi had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He had a feeling that the simple action would turn into a habit the longer he associated himself with this woman.

“I won’t relax without good reason,” Eishi replied, gritting his teeth. “So I came to tell you that I set up a more secure situation for you and your men to continue their search.”

“Oh?”

Mei turned to one of her servants and she quickly stepped up to provide her with a glass of wine. Taking a light sip from the glass, Mei glanced back at Eishi, silently encouraging him to continue.

Running a hand through his hair, Eishi mentally cheered himself on, that as soon as he got this over with, he could go back to his mansion.

“I’ve paid off the police,” he finally stated. “So do what you will, but now most petty acts will be overlooked.” Eishi felt his chest swell in pride upon seeing the slight surprise that crossed Mei’s face. “Don’t abuse this, though.”

Mei covered her mouth with her hand and laughed. “Your generosity is so _sweet_ ,” she cooed, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Her facial expression suddenly changed. “But there’s one little thing I want in return, Eishi-kun.”

“And what is that?”

“When I get my hands on your little cat,” Mei started, finding it hard to contain her desire. “Let me _play_ with him.”

Eishi turned up his nose in disgust. “If that’s what you want, then fine,” he conceded. He spun gracefully on his heel to leave. “Just leave his virginity intact,” Eishi threw over his shoulder just as he opened the double doors and left.

Mei wrapped up her hair in her hands and pulled it so that all the strands laid over her right shoulder. Servants appeared from the shadows and began gently brushing away any tangles. She allowed one servant to massage her scalp while her eyes closed.

“I won’t promise anything, Eishi- _kun._ ”

* * *

 

Kageyama awoke just as the sun’s rays gently filtered through the thin curtains covering the windows. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, and his ears twitched, trying to catch any noises that indicated someone else was in the room with him. A sudden urge overcame him and he dove headfirst into one of the pillows, inhaling deeply. Kageyama could not explain it, but being surrounded by the scents of both Oikawa and Iwaizumi left him feeling both physically and mentally content. He rubbed his cheek against the fabric and purred softly.

Just as he was about to fall back asleep, a jarring beeping cut through the air, sending Kageyama jumping out of the bed, his tail sticking straight up. He fell to the floor, not landing on all fours, but quickly picked himself back up. Kageyama’s ears located the source of the sound and he crept over to a small box. His brows furrowed as his eyes scanned the object, trying to figure out how to stop it from screaming.

His worry turned to panic upon hearing the thud of footsteps outside the room. In desperation, he pulled the box into his lap and covered it with his body, trying to block out the noise. His entire body tensed when he heard the door swing open, and his tail curled protectively around him.

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama refused to look up, and only relented when he felt a pair of hands opening him up from his ball position. He guiltily gazed up to see Oikawa, who was covering his mouth, but he could tell that the other male was grinning. Kageyama jerked a bit when he felt another set of hands wrap around his waist. While he was pulled into a lap, Oikawa pulled the screaming box out of his hand.

“Sorry, Kageyama,” a deep voice apologized from behind him.

Kageyama twisted his neck to see that he was in the lap of Iwaizumi, and he instinctively cowered, his ears flattening to his head.

“I forgot to turn off my alarm,” Iwaizumi continued, slightly tightening his arm around Kageyama’s abdomen. “Did it scare you?”

Oikawa finally pressed a button, shutting the alarm off. He placed the alarm back on the bedside table, and finally turned back to Kageyama and Iwaizumi who were still on the floor. Dropping to the floor in front of them, Oikawa finally let out his laughter as he gripped his chest.

“K-Ka-ge-ya-yama,” Oikawa choked out, his eyes filling with tears. “I-I can’t believe you were ho-holding the alarm clock like that!” he continued.

Kageyama peered at Oikawa curiously. He had assumed that he had set off some security system, but it seemed that it was just a box to wake a person up, an “alarm clock.” Relaxing in Iwaizumi’s arms, he concluded that he was not in trouble.

“Stop laughing, you idiot,” berated Iwaizumi, who was still keeping a hold on Kageyama. He did not want the boy to run away.

Oikawa wiped away his tears with the heels of his hands. He took in a couple of deep breaths, and managed, after a couple more laughs, to calm himself down.

“Kageyama,” Oikawa called out, his cheeks still flushed from his prior hysterics. “Iwa-chan and I have something to tell you.”

Kageyama froze. Was this the point where he would be shipped back off to Eishi’s mansion? His tail struggled to free itself from being pinned against Iwaizumi, and he was gently trying to pry himself from Iwaizumi’s arms.

“We’re going to keep you.”

Cocking his head to one side, Kageyama looked up to the speaker of the statement and found Iwaizumi looking down at him with a gentle gaze. He was torn between being confused and ecstatic.

“Iwa-chan! I was going to say that!” Oikawa whined, succeeding in gaining back Kageyama’s attention.

“But…why?” Kageyama whispered, the picture of what an unsure person would resemble.

Oikawa leaned forward so much that Kageyama had to press himself back against Iwaizumi’s chest in order to not bump noses.

“I thought you would be happy,” Oikawa teased.

“I am-“

“Of course, you are!” Oikawa interrupted, earning a glare from Iwaizumi. Still smiling, Oikawa explained, “I saved you once, my little _Tobio-chan_ , so now it’s up to me to protect you from big baddies like Takuya Eishi.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the bullshit that his boyfriend was spewing, but decided that it was probably best to not inform Kageyama of their plans on exposing the government as well as attempting to get Eishi locked up behind bars.

Kageyama winced at the familiar nickname that Oikawa gave him. He felt a pang of longing and wondered about how his Mother was doing. Was she doing well without him? She seemed sad to see him go. He stopped his thoughts when he spied Oikawa leering at him.

“Tobio-chan, you look so cute in _my_ shirt,” Oikawa stated. He watched Kageyama’s cheek light up in red, and he could only chuckle.

“Do my boxers fit you well?” Iwaizumi asked.

Kageyama felt very vulnerable and scrambled out of Iwaizumi’s arms, but Oikawa was quick to scoop him up. Burying his face in his hands, he found himself embarrassed at the thought of wearing _both_ of these men’s clothing. He sullenly wanted his own clothes back.

“They’re a little loose,” Kageyama finally muttered. No matter how embarrassed he was, he knew it was rude to ignore Iwaizumi.

Oikawa lifted the band of the boxers on Kageyama and pulled it before letting it snap back, causing Kageyama to wince and hiss at him.

“It’s because you have such narrow hips,” Oikawa chuckled, ignoring the exasperated sigh coming from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi reached out and ruffled Kageyama’s hair, being mindful of his ears.

“Oikawa and I won’t be around today,” Iwaizumi said. “We’ll both be off at work today, so you’ll need to take care of yourself.”

“I could take the day off and watch him,” Oikawa suggested but knew the answer was a strong “no” after looking at Iwaizumi’s expression. “Or not.”

“We’ll be back as soon as we can, but until then, make sure you stay in the penthouse,” Iwaizumi ordered, though his tone was nothing but concerned. “I’ll probably pick up some clothes for you on my way home as well.”

Kageyama nodded. “I’ll stay.”

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi visibly relaxed. Iwaizumi stood up and walking to the doorway, beckoned Kageyama to follow him.

“Come here, I’ll make you breakfast before you leave,” Iwaizumi said, then left the room.

Kageyama was about to pull himself from Oikawa’s arms when he was turned to straddle Oikawa’s lap. He was now in a position where he was looking down on Oikawa. One of his ears turned down to signal his confusion.

“I want a ‘good morning’ kiss, Tobio-cha~n,” Oikawa whined.

“K-Kiss?”

Oikawa nodded. “You gave one to Iwa-chan, so it’s only fair if you give me one too.”

Kageyama tentatively placed both of his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders and leaned forward cautiously. All he did was touch noses with Iwaizumi, so he safely assumed that was what Oikawa meant by “good morning” kiss. Kageyama finally pressed his nose gently against Oikawa’s and was about to pull back when Oikawa continued forward and pecked Kageyama’s lips with his.

Eyes opening wide in surprise, Kageyama quickly jumped off of Oikawa’s lap and dashed out the door, covering his lips with his hand. Oikawa watched Kageyama go, looking smug that he was able to get a kiss out of Kageyama. Kageyama’s first kiss, he was sure.

Iwaizumi turned from the stove just in time to see Kageyama scurry in, his ears flat against his head. He paused and upon further observation saw the redness of Kageyama’s cheeks and the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Gripping the chopsticks in his hand with almost enough force to break them, he muttered, “What did that bastard do?”

* * *

 

“Please remember to read chapter six and seven before class next week,” Iwaizumi called out after his students who were already leaving the room.

He sighed and plucked off his glasses, placing them on his desk. He waited until the last student left the room before leaving himself and locking the door behind him.

“Iwaizumi-san!”

Iwaizumi turned to see his co-workers and friends, Daichi Sawamura and Sugawara Koushi. He waved towards both.

“Lunch?” Daichi asked, jerking his head towards the exit.

Nodding, Iwaizumi replied, “Yeah, it’s Suga’s turn to pick.”

Suga shyly threw up his hands. “I mean, whatever sounds good to both of you sounds good to me,” he stated.

Daichi chuckled and threw an arm around Suga. “Do you want to go try out that new sandwich place that I saw in your search history?” he asked.

Suga blushed. “Y-You…What else did you see?”

“What we are going to be doing tonight,” Daichi whispered, but Iwaizumi heard him all the same.

“Alright, let’s get a move on, lovebirds,” Iwaizumi chided, leaving the two behind as he walked towards the exit.

* * *

 

Oikawa and Kuroo were both sitting in an unused meeting room, stacks of papers spread all over the table. While Kuroo was looking through some paperwork, Oikawa busily typed away on his computer. The room was silent, other than the taps being produced by Oikawa’s fingers.

“Dude,” Kuroo breathed, stretching as he dropped the papers in his hand back onto the table. “I can’t believe you are housing a fugitive cat boy.”

Oikawa paused his typing to look over at Kuroo. “I know, that’s why I keep telling you.”

Kuroo shook his head. “I already contacted Bo and Akaashi, though, I haven’t heard a reply from them yet,” he continued.

Oikawa leaned back and stretched his arms over his head, yawning, “It’d be nice if they could help us out, especially them working for the government and everything.”

Kuroo reached over and picked up another stack of papers. “Yeah, especially with this case we’re doing.”

* * *

 

Iwaizumi, Suga, and Daichi had only taken a few steps away from the building when they saw a man ambling towards them. At first, the trio took no further notice, but the man stood in front of them, blocking their path.

“You guys seen a cat?” the man said while smirking and pulling out a knife from his back pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I meant to post this earlier in the day, but I have been quite busy this past week cramming for a placement exam that I had to take. I have one more to cram for...but I will do my best to update Wednesdays! 
> 
> Thank you, everyone for being so kind! It really helps me get through my writer's block! 
> 
> The ending is a bit trash...and my editing was rushed, so please forgive any mistakes!
> 
> I'm also finding that I can't write angst without a little humour...so...yeah...I will work on that! 
> 
> 'Til next time!


	5. Hurt

After Oikawa and Iwaizumi went to their respective workplaces, Kageyama was left, once again to explore the now empty penthouse. He was careful to not make a mess, not wanting to give Oikawa and Iwaizumi any reason to give him up. Kageyama was tempted to go back to the two’s room and spend more time investigating that drawer, but sadly he remembered that Iwaizumi had told him not too. Oikawa had briefly taught Kageyama how to turn off and on the TV, as well as how to flip channels, but Kageyama’s wonderment of the picture box was short lived. If he were to sit in front of the TV and watch something, he’d rather do it with Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi told Kageyama that he was not allowed outside, for _any_ reason, and that if someone knocked on the door, he should not answer. Iwaizumi and Oikawa would not knock because they had the keys to enter. There were so many rules that Iwaizumi had laid out, but Kageyama found that Iwaizumi exuded concern in all his words. He began taking that as a sign that Iwaizumi had forgiven him for bringing trouble into their lives.

Walking to the balcony doors, Kageyama gingerly pulled back the curtain, letting not only light shine through but him a glimpse of the outside world. Iwaizumi had locked the balcony and took the key with him, leaving Kageyama with really no other choice but mere peeking. Kageyama’s eyes widened. He could see the tops of many buildings, and the balcony itself wasn’t bad. The balcony was made of white stone, and there were lounge chairs surrounding a small table outside. The railing surrounding the balcony had a thick banister, which to Kageyama looked incredibly inviting.

He let go of the curtain and turned around, plopping himself on the couch while his tail twitched from side to side. Kageyama sat cross-legged, clothed in another one of Oikawa’s shirt – this one had a picture of an alien saucer on it – and another pair of Iwaizumi’s boxers – which Iwaizumi cut a hole through to better suit Kageyama’s tail. He felt that maybe if he went back into his cat form, he would be able to relax more until either Iwaizumi or Oikawa came home. Thinking back to the countless times that he was forced to transform back at the lab, Kageyama made the transition easily.

Kageyama peaked out from the shirt that lay around him, and gracefully jumped out of the pile of clothing. He looked back at the shirt and boxer before leaning on his hind legs to stretch. Kageyama trotted up the stairs, heading straight to Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s room. If he recalled correctly, Oikawa had opened the window in their room, and Kageyama was sure that he did not close it before leaving.

Slipping through the door, Kageyama was delighted to see the window cracked open. He approached the window, jumped onto the curtain, and pulled himself up the fabric to where the window was opened. He tensed his hind legs and then leaped onto the sill before poking his head out of the window. By now, Kageyama had little fear of heights. He gauged the distance to the balcony and decided it wasn’t that far down. Eyeing one of the chairs, Kageyama easily jumped from the windowsill and landed softly on the chair’s cushion.

There was an easy breeze that tickled his whiskers, and the sky was partly cloudy. Kageyama figured that he could take a short nap out here, maybe observe more about his surroundings, and then sneak back into the penthouse all before Oikawa and Iwaizumi came home. He curled up in the chair, rested his head on his paws, and proceeded to snooze off.

* * *

 

“Suga!”

Daichi rushed forward after seeing the man snatch Suga’s wrist. Iwaizumi was quick to follow and tried to unhand the man, aiming solely for the knife. The man suddenly lets go of Suga’s wrist, causing both Suga and Daichi to fall backward. Iwaizumi eyed the two and turned to slowly to face the assailant after noticing the blade coming towards him. He jerked back, the knife only grazing his arm, but making a cut deep enough to draw blood.

Iwaizumi, gripping his arm, cursed from the sudden pain. The man in front of him only seemed sickly amused, and he lunged again. Dodging, Iwaizumi grabbed the man’s outstretched hand, pulling him in before kneeing him in the gut. The sudden action caused the man to drop the knife, to Iwaizumi’s relief.

“Hey! Hey! Officer, help us!”

Jerking his head to the side, he could see a couple of officers running towards them after being waved down by Daichi. He was thrown to the ground after the man twisted his arm out of Iwaizumi’s grip. Both Suga and Daichi ran to Iwaizumi’s side while the man picked up his knife and ran away. One officer stopped before the trio while the other one sprinted after the man.

The officer kneeled in front of the three. He gestured to see Iwaizumi’s arm, which was still bleeding, but not profusely.

“Do you know that man?” the officer asked, eyeing each of the professors.

Iwaizumi shook his head. “No, sir.”

With Suga’s and Daichi’s help, Iwaizumi was able to get onto his feet.

“Take him to the infirmary,” the officer ordered. He pulled out his radio and alerted the other officers in the area.

Suga and Daichi both nodded. Iwaizumi was fine to walk on his own, and he led the way to the infirmary, making note that this would be his first visit there. He needed to text Oikawa as soon as he could. Of course, he could tell that both Suga and Daichi were worried about his well-being.

“I’m fine,” he muttered.

Suga let out a shaky sigh before putting on a smile. “Of course you are!” he replied, outstretching is hand and whacking Iwaizumi’s back.

Daichi sent Iwaizumi a sorry look while still smiling. It was definitely a Suga thing to result to violence in tense situations. Using his free hand to rub his chin, Daichi asked, “What was it about a ‘cat?’”

Suga turned to look at Daichi. “Yeah, that man did say something about a cat,” he replied. Looking thoughtful, he added, “Maybe he lost his cat?”

Iwaizumi tried his hardest to not let his expression give away anything unnecessary. Focusing on the floor, he said, “That guy was too crazy to just have lost his cat.”

“Hmm, but maybe he was just really mad,” Suga said, looking up to see that they were nearing the building’s doors.

“Talk about that,” Daichi suddenly spoke up. “I heard on the news that Eishi was apparently causing trouble in the industry again.”

Iwaizumi’s ears perked up.

“I don’t get how we got from the cat crazed man to amazing fashion designer Eishi,” Suga mumbled, rolling his eyes at Daichi’s comment.

“Well, since you _like_ him so much,” Daichi teased. “You should know that Eishi is quite obsessed with cats.”

Iwaizumi cocked his head a bit. That was news to him. He, first of all, did not follow any news about Eishi at all. However, based on what Daichi was saying, this could give better insight to why Eishi was after Kageyama in the first place, as well as why Kageyama was _created._ Iwaizumi has heard various stories of A-list celebrities going to crazy extents to get what they want.

“Just because Eishi is obsessed with cats, doesn’t mean he’s going to go crazy over one,” Suga defended, always quick to shut down any criticism on the fashion designer. Turning his head to look at Iwaizumi who was between them, he added, “Eishi is really a great guy.”

Iwaizumi arched a brow. “I’ve heard otherwise,” he replied.

“I know,” Suga sighed. “Of course, you literature and math professors wouldn’t understand.” As Daichi went to open the door, Suga dramatized, “But as the creative art director that I am, seeing what he is able to come up with is absolutely outstanding!”

Nodding his head, Iwaizumi pretended to understand.

“He’s an inspiration to my students,” finished Suga, who was puffing out his chest with obvious pride.

Daichi waved the two in as he continued to open the door. “Yes, yes,” he said, this time rolling _his_ eyes.

The three finally arrived at the campus infirmary, with Iwaizumi being greeted by a prepared nurse who had been called beforehand. She shooed away Daichi and Suga who settled with standing off on the side as the nurse inspected, cleaned, and treated Iwaizumi’s wound.

“It’s really a light cut,” the nurse informed Iwaizumi, sparing a glance at the other two men in the room.

Iwaizumi chuckled before saying, “Yeah, thanks.”

Daichi clasped his hands together as he looked at the clock. “If it’s okay with you, Iwaizumi, I’m going to head on out,” he started. “I’m giving my students a pop quiz right when class starts, so I can’t be late for that.”

Suga leered at Daichi. “What a demon,” he muttered.

Daichi lightly tapped Suga on the head. “You’ve got a meeting in 20 as well, so don’t be complaining,” he scolded, not aware of what Suga had called him.

“Bye, Iwaizumi!” Suga called out, leaving the room and also leaving Daichi quite confused.

“Was it something I said?” Daichi asked, looking at the doorway before waving at Iwaizumi and running out.

After Iwaizumi was patched up by the nurse, who couldn’t help but comment on how nice his biceps were, he went right back to teaching. Iwaizumi still had two classes left for the day, and as much as he wanted to cancel class, he knew his students would be at a loss interpreting the text of _1984_ if he did not explain it.

The pain in his arm had gradually dulled, and if he wasn’t vigorously moving about, then his arm was just sore. Iwaizumi sat in his chair, finished with explaining why _1984_ exemplified a totalitarian society. His last class was actually more active and asked many questions that sparked a decent class discussion. As the last student finally filed out, Iwaizumi let his head fall to his hands.

The confrontation from earlier in the day made him very wary, and he had to repeatedly tell the officers who came to his room that he had no idea who the man from earlier was, and that he also did not know any motive for the attack. Iwaizumi could not have said anything for fear of exposing the fact that both he and Oikawa were keeping a human hybrid hidden in their home.

Iwaizumi was alarmed at the fact that the man _seemed_ to know that they knew about Kageyama, and to him, that was a bit frightening. As he packed up his stuff for the day, he debated with the thought of whether or not it was a coincidence, or if he and Oikawa should be prepared for more similar incidents to come. Locking the door to the classroom, Iwaizumi briefly checked his phone, seeing a text from Oikawa that he was coming to pick him up. Iwaizumi had already texted Oikawa about what had occurred early, so he knew the other was mildly worried even though Iwaizumi had told him the situation was under control.

Oikawa was already parked in front of the building as Iwaizumi exited. The windows of their car were heavily tinted, so he couldn’t prepare himself for whatever state of emotion Oikawa was in, but he hoped that with a little-tired jesting, he could assure Oikawa that he was fine. Iwaizumi glanced down at his arm that was still bandaged up and let out an exasperated sigh. Easing Oikawa’s worries would be no simple task.

Iwaizumi pulled on the handle of the car’s door, unlatching it so that he could swing it open. Oikawa’s hands were tight on the steering wheel, and he was looking straightforward. As he slipped onto the seat, Iwaizumi was silently wishing Oikawa didn’t have to be so protective over him.

Oikawa started the engine and began to drive off as soon as Iwaizumi was comfortable. He spared a glance towards Iwaizumi, assessing the damage on his arm, and convincing himself that it really wasn’t that bad.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Oikawa finally blurted. He released the tension in his hands so that the blood could better circulate in them.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and snorted. That was easier than expected.

Oikawa briefly turned to pout at Iwaizumi before turning back to the front. “Hah? What kind of reaction was that?” he asked, glancing at Iwaizumi again from his peripheral.

Iwaizumi reached out and patted the back of Oikawa’s head gently, entangling his fingers in Oikawa’s hair and gently tugging. Keeping his eyes forward, Iwaizumi replied, “Thank you for worrying.” He watched as Oikawa’s expression softened, and he retracted his hand.

“Was the guy just a lunatic?” Oikawa prodded, now that the two got passed making sure that Iwaizumi was okay. “I didn’t get much from your text.”

Iwaizumi tensed and he leaned his head against the window. “He well may have been, but apparently he was looking for a _cat,_ ” Iwaizumi said.

“That’s bothersome.”

Iwaizumi looked over to Oikawa, noticing that his expression had become unreadable.

Releasing one hand from the steering wheel, Oikawa ran it through his bangs and sighed. “I really wonder if that means they know we have him,” he muttered.

“Either way,” Iwaizumi started. “I don’t think we should take any chances.” He removed himself from the window and pulled out his phone to check his messages. “I haven’t gotten anything from Akaashi either, but they should be in town soon if they aren’t already,” Iwaizumi stated.

“Ah,” Oikawa said. “It’ll be good if we can get their eyes on the situation.” He looked behind him before pulling into an exit off of the highway.

Iwaizumi looked up. “Where are we going?”

Oikawa looked sheepish as he glanced at Iwaizumi. “I ordered Chinese,” he replied. “For pick up.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you ordered it for _pick up,_ ” Iwaizumi complained as he and Oikawa entered their penthouse. He slipped off his shoes and took the bag from Oikawa before heading into the kitchen.

Oikawa let out a dramatic sigh. “Oh my gosh, Iwa-chan. That’s the _hundredth_ time you’ve said that,” he replied, but a smile still graced his face. “I even got your favorites too!”

He finished taking off his shoes and placed his and Iwa’s pairs on the shoe rack.

Iwaizumi placed the bag on the island and peeked out into the living room, hoping to spy Kageyama somewhere. He heard Oikawa enter the kitchen just as he exited. Walking towards the couch he noticed a pile of clothes sitting on one of the cushions.

“Shit,” Iwaizumi said out loud, loud enough to worry Oikawa into poking his head out of the kitchen.

“What? Something wrong?” Oikawa asked, but as he glanced around the room, he was quick to notice a missing individual.

Iwaizumi grabbed the clothes and headed upstairs with Oikawa trailing after him.

“Kageyama!” Iwaizumi called out. He waited but heard no reply.

Oikawa pushed passed Iwaizumi and headed into their room. “Kageyama, where are you?” he called out, kneeling down so he could look under the bed.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit – shitshitshit,” Iwaizumi muttered while pinching the bridge of his nose. “I fucking told him to _stay here._ ”

“He has to still be here,” Oikawa said, rushing out of the room and down the hallway to inspect the other rooms.

Iwaizumi was clenching the clothes to his chest as he left the room to go back downstairs. He went into the washroom and checked all of the cabinets as he heard Oikawa making a mess upstairs.

“Kageyama!” Iwaizumi called out again.

Oikawa was coming down the steps just in time to catch Iwaizumi.

“Did you check the balcony?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa paused for a moment as both looked at each other before dashing towards the balcony doors. Oikawa threw aside the curtains to reveal the glass doors as Iwaizumi fumbled with his pockets trying to find the key to unlocking them.

“He’s there!” Oikawa pointed out, a look of relief falling on his face.

Iwaizumi finally pulled out the key and shoved it into the keyhole before twisting it. He and Oikawa burst through the doors, rushing over to where Kageyama sat on the railing. Kageyama flinched and looked over his shoulder at the two men. He meowed in surprise upon Oikawa scooping him up in his arms and rubbing his face against his fur.

“Didn’t we say to stay in the house?” Oikawa scolded. He held Kageyama at arms length.

Kageyama cocked his head before realizing that both Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been worried. He was about to meow again when Oikawa pulled him back in for another hug. Twisting his head away from Oikawa’s chest, he glanced at Iwaizumi, who although remained quiet, also seemed relieved.

Iwaizumi held up Kageyama’s discarded clothing before saying, “Can you change back, Kageyama?”

Nodding, Kageyama closed his eyes and transformed right in Oikawa’s arms. The two watched as the small furry body became a hairless boy in what seemed like milliseconds. Oikawa stared wide-eyed at Kageyama while his arms moved to hold Kageyama by the waist.

“W-Wait!” Oikawa stuttered, flustered at having a naked Kageyama pressed up against him. Blushing he shoved Kageyama towards Iwaizumi who easily embraced him.

Iwaizumi helped pull the shirt over Kageyama’s head and shot Oikawa a look. “You are so immature,” he quipped, handing over the pair of boxers to Kageyama.

“But we’re outside!” Oikawa reasoned, hiding his eyes behind his hands.

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi gestured to the vastness that consisted of the tops of buildings. “Up here, no one’s going to see,” he said, placing a hand on Kageyama’s back and leading in back inside.

“Sorry, Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama mumbled, allowing himself to be led. “The outside was very interesting, and I ended up taking a nap.”

Iwaizumi sighed, debating on whether he should be tough and scold Kageyama or let it go. He looked away and patted Kageyama’s head before leaving him to go into the kitchen. Before he could get too far, though, Kageyama reached out to grab his arm.

“You’re hurt?” Kageyama asked, his brows furrowing.

Iwaizumi shrugged Kageyama off. “It’s fine,” he quickly replied, but noticing the faltering of Kageyama’s ears, added, “It’s just a small cut.”

“Yup! You don’t need to worry about this brute!” Oikawa chimed in, appearing behind Kageyama.

Kageyama bit his lip, unsure about the true status of how Iwaizumi’s injury was.

“Tobio-chan, are you hungry?” Oikawa asked, but left no time for Kageyama to actually answer before he dragged him to the kitchen. “I hope you are because Iwa-chan and I brought home Chinese food!”

 _Chinese food?_ Kageyama thought. In theory, he knew what that meant, but in reality, he had never tried such a cuisine. After the dinner, however, Kageyama found that he really, _really_ liked Chinese food.

* * *

 

Kageyama stood dutifully next to Iwaizumi, as he was in charge of rinsing the soapy dishes that were being handed to him. He carefully placed each clean dish in the dishwasher, feeling quite proud of himself. This chore was appropriately called, “washing the dishes.”

Iwaizumi smiled at Kageyama. “You are much more useful than that lazy ass over there,” he stated, while gesturing with his head towards Oikawa who sat on the counter playing on his phone.

Oikawa looked up briefly from the screen to stick out his tongue at Iwaizumi before returning to whatever he was doing on his phone.

Iwaizumi handed Kageyama the last cup before moving away to dry his hands. He walked over to Oikawa and nudged him with his elbow. Oikawa sighed and put away his phone.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa called out.

Kageyama, who had just finished putting the cup away, looked up from where he was bending over the dishwasher. “Yes?”

“Sleep with us tonight,” Oikawa suggested.

Kageyama closed the dishwasher, making note that Oikawa was being very serious. He glanced nervously at Iwaizumi’s bandaged arm. “I-I think I’ll just go sleep in the guest room tonight,” he replied.

Iwaizumi frowned. “It’s just so we can watch you tonight,” he informed.

“We just want to make sure that you’re safe,” Oikawa added, walking over to flick Kageyama against the forehead.

Kageyama glared at Oikawa. “I’ll be fine,” he said, trying to sound firm and confident. Part of him was worried about Iwaizumi’s arm, but he felt guilty at the same time.

Iwaizumi sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

“See, you made Iwa-chan mad,” Oikawa joked, but he quickly shut up after seeing a look of fear cross over Kageyama’s face.   

Kageyama felt a sick feeling form a pit in his stomach, but he fought to keep calm.

Oikawa walked closer to Kageyama so that he was directly in front of him, and placing a hand on the middle of his chest, pushed him so that his lower back hit the counter. He felt Kageyama tense up but stayed still allowing his presence to invade Kageyama’s.

“Can I ask you something?” Kageyama whispered, looking directly into Oikawa’s eyes. He waited for a verbal confirmation but only received a smug nod from Oikawa. Taking a shallow breath, he asked, “Why do I need to be watched? Did something happen?”

Oikawa could easily tell that Kageyama was referencing to whatever incident that had caused the injury to Iwaizumi’s arm, but thankfully, it also seemed that Kageyama had not turned on the TV and had not seen the news. This meant that Kageyama was still in the dark about how Eishi was turning the town upside down trying to find him.

Oikawa cupped both sides of Kageyama’s face and chuckled as he pinched Kageyama’s cheeks. “Well, you see,” Oikawa started, resorting back to his dramatics. “This is called protecting the things you care about.”

Kageyama shook his head from Oikawa’s hands. “What?”

“Think of Iwa-chan, for example,” Oikawa explained, stealthily placing both his hands on the counter behind Kageyama. “I _love_ Iwa-chan a whole lot.”

Kageyama visibly flinched at the word “love.” It sounded very familiar. Had his Mother used it when talking to him once?      

“And because I love him so much, I want to protect him,” Oikawa continued on.

“So, you love me?” Kageyama asked, pure innocence behind his question.

Oikawa sputtered, seeming to choke on nothing, but he tried hard to compose himself after seeing Kageyama’s brows furrow. He easily laughed off his prior falter and leaned very close to Kageyama.

“No, I just think you are very _cute_ ,” Oikawa murmured, slowly closing the distance between him and Kageyama.

Kageyama blushed unknowingly and instinctively put up his hands against Oikawa’s chest, tentatively pushing against it. Starting to slightly panic, Kageyama turned away his head and quickly turned into a cat. Oikawa jerked back in surprise but brought his arms in just in time to catch Kageyama before he fell to the floor.

“You didn’t have to turn into a cat,” Oikawa chuckled, holding Kageyama to his chest and turning to walk out of the kitchen. “I wouldn’t have done anything you wouldn’t like.”

Kageyama meowed. _Sorry, Oikawa-san._ He let his head rest against the top of Oikawa’s shoulder and allowed himself to be carried upstairs.

Just as Oikawa and Kageyama entered the bedroom, Iwaizumi exited the bathroom, shirtless and rubbing his chest. Kageyama struggled out of Oikawa’s arms before hopping to the ground and slowly, cautiously padding over to where Iwaizumi stood. He stopped a few feet away, his tail swishing back and forth.

Iwaizumi smiled gently and crouched down, offering his hand to Kageyama. Kageyama stared at Iwaizumi curiously before closing the distance between them and rubbing his cheek against Iwaizumi’s open palm. Iwaizumi rotated his hand so that it patted the top of Kageyama’s head. He picked Kageyama up and walked over to the bed.

“Why does it always seem like he likes you more than me?” Oikawa asked, rolling his eyes at the scene he just witnessed. He ignored Iwaizumi’s grunt and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open, as he got ready for bed.

Iwaizumi pulled back the covers, slipping under them and inviting Kageyama to join him. Kageyama looked disinterested and padded over to the foot of the bed. He settled down and looked back at Iwaizumi.

“Fine, okay, sleep over there,” Iwaizumi said, just glad that Kageyama was in the same room as he and Oikawa.

Kageyama allowed his head to fall to his paws, losing himself to sleep quickly.

* * *

 

“Eishi-kun,” Mei called out while she examined her newly done manicure. She waited for a response, but upon receiving none looked up from where she was sitting to glare at Eishi.

Eishi was hunched over his desk, furiously sketching new designs for a new line he was working on. Too immersed in his world, his pencil flew across the paper, currently working on the folds of a long evening dress. Mei stood up from her chair and stalked over to his desk.

“My dear,” she cooed once again, finally succeeding in at least pausing Eishi from his furious scribbling.

Eishi let out an exasperated sigh, tearing his eyes away from his sketch to look up at Mei who seemed just as unhappy with him as he was with her. Why did he invite her over in the first place? He honestly could not recall.

“Can’t you see that I am busy?”

Mei snorted and flipped back her hair with her hand. “Busy? All I see is you off in doodle-land,” she retorted.

Before Eishi could bite back with a snarky remark, there was a knock at the door. He let the pencil fall from his hand as he called in the visitor, so sure at this point that someone was going to interrupt him whenever he was _going_ to do something important.

A man opened the door and entered the room. He bowed to both Mei and Eishi.

“So, what do you need to tell me?” Eishi asked, leaning his head on his hand.

The man glanced at Mei briefly, flushing in nervousness after observing how scantily she dressed. Clearing his throat, he reported, “Sir, we have found the location of Kageyama Tobio.”

Eishi immediately sat up straight in his seat while Mei merely crossed her arms.

The man took in a deep breath before approaching Eishi, handing over an envelope. Eishi quickly took the envelope, easily opening it. Mei circled around the desk so she too could peak at the contents.

Eishi frowned at the pictures before looking up at his servant. “So, where is this?”

“The location is a penthouse located in the 22nd district of Kyoto,” the man answered.

“Ah, that means he didn’t run very far,” Eishi mumbled to himself while rubbing his chin.

Mei snatched one of the photos from Eishi, letting her fingers ghost over the picture of a cat sleeping on top of a chair. She smirked, but it quickly disappeared when Eishi snatched the photo right back.

“Eishi-kun,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing it. “Let me go retrieve him.”

Eishi shrugged off her hand, still staring at the pictures, making note of the white mouth that was characteristic of Kageyama’s cat form. Closing his eyes, he thought hard about Mei’s proposition. If the Neko gang were to be caught in the break-in, there would be little connection to his people, and that itself seemed pretty nice.

“Alright,” Eishi conceded. He tapped the pile of photos against his desk to ensure that they were neatly stacked before sliding them back into the envelope. “Don’t fail me.”

Mei giggled behind her hand. “I won’t, dear,” she replied, moving forward towards the doors.

* * *

 

Akaashi frowned as he leaned on the front desk of one of the government’s labs. He apparently had to investigate that the lab was following proper protocol according to his boss, but only _he_ had to go. Bokuto was assigned on a dual scouting mission with the police force. He let out a sigh, glancing at the door the secretary had left through before deciding to pull out his phone. A chuckle escaped his lips upon seeing a flood of texts from Bokuto, all emojis.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket without replying and approached the door. He wondered if he would be reprimanded later on, but the secretary had been gone far too long to just “receive the proper paperwork.” Akaashi eyed the number pin pad on the door. Of course, he had easily memorized the motions of the secretary, and mimicking them, punched in the numbers. The door slid open, and since no other identification was necessary, he assumed that the door was just a security level one clearance.

Akaashi entered the hallway, sneaking around just to be safe, but he saw no one roaming the hallways. That was weird, as he expected it to be at least somewhat busy. After wandering down a couple other hallways, he finally heard people talking. He stopped before rounding a corner, staying both quiet and still.

“We just got the call,” a woman’s voice stated.

“Good. Where is he?”

Akaashi didn’t recognize either voice, but could tell that the male voice seemed to be the lead in this situation.

“Apparently he’s at a penthouse in Kyoto, 22nd district.”

Akaashi froze. There was only one building in the 22nd district that had a penthouse.

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay! Here is the next chapter! I can say this one was a bit more fun to write...per say. But, we are almost halfway through! So, congrats for sticking with me all this way! 
> 
> As always, thank you for all the support everyone! Every little thing means a lot to me! 
> 
> Here is a bit of a shameless self-plug - if you are familiar with my one-shot "I Bought You Because You Are Cute," I have decided to do a bit of a continuation that will be coming out soon. Of course, this story will take priority over the one-shot, but I'll dabble with making sure the one-shot turns into a two-shot.


	6. Invaders

Akaashi had to withhold a gasp, and he strained his ears to catch the rest of the conversation, hand already on his phone.

“Yes, he informed us that the Neko gang will be handling the capture.”

The male voice snorted. “Getting involved with such a lowly gang…I never thought it would happen.”

“Even so, any connection to us would never be made, so it’s not a bad thing.”

Akaashi pushed away from the wall, and briskly but quietly, walked back the way that he came from. He pulled the phone from his pocket, quickly dialing Bokuto’s number. From what he listened in on, apparently, this particular government lab was playing a role in whatever was going on with the Neko gang. Regretting not at least getting a peek at the individuals who were talking, Akaashi held the phone to his ear as he ducked into an empty room to avoid the eyes of a lab worker turning the corner.

“Hello?”

“Bokuto?” Akaashi whispered, peeking out his head from the doorway just in time to see the lab worker leave.

“Hmm? What’s up?”

“Remember Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san?” Akaashi asked. Without waiting for a reply, he said, “I need you to head over to their penthouse right now. I’m texting you their address.”

“Wha-“

“Please, Bokuto,” Akaashi pleaded. He managed to slip back through the initial door he entered and rushed past the front desk.

“I’m on it.”

Akaashi sighed in relief before saying thank you and hanging up the phone. As he exited the main lobby, Akaashi returned to his cool demeanor and gave friendly goodbyes to the people working the front desk as he left the building. His hand was still holding tight to his phone, and as soon as he was out of sight of the workers, he dialed Iwaizumi’s phone number.

“Come on, come on. Pick up, Iwaizumi-san,” Akaashi muttered to himself, his eyes darting cautiously around him as he headed over to the parking lot to his car. He waited the 30 seconds and was greeted by Iwaizumi’s voice mail. Gritting his teeth he swung open the car door before jumping in. Another regret that was beginning to plague him was not getting Oikawa’s phone number. As he pulled onto the street, Akaashi hoped that his friends were going to be okay.

* * *

 

Bokuto stared at his phone after Akaashi had hung up. He had been with Akaashi long enough to understand that whatever Akaashi was stressed about was pretty serious. He glanced at his current partners who were all grouped around a house. Apparently, there was a report of domestic abuse with children involved, and his group was told to be cautious. He couldn’t really leave now without causing alarm or even putting his teammates in danger.

Dialing Hinata’s number, Bokuto made sure to keep his focus on the current situation while waiting for his friend to pick up. Times like these made Bokuto wish he and Akaashi were never put on separate missions. Coordinating from a distance was tough.

“Hey, Bokuto-san!”

“Hinata, can you go check out Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s place,” Bokuto whispered. “Like right now?”

“Uh, sure. I’m actually near their place on lunch break, so it shouldn’t take too long to get there.”

Bokuto sighed in relief. “Yeah, thanks!” he said quickly before hanging up the phone.

With that problem solved, Bokuto readily returned to his duties just in time to see the leader motioning for the group to close in.

* * *

 

Kageyama was on the couch, in human form, reading one of the many books that Iwaizumi had lent him to keep him entertained while both Iwaizumi and Oikawa were at work during the day. His eyes followed the words across the page, reading from right to left. He yawned a bit but kept reading the text. This book was about the adventures of a dog that reincarnates into multiple lives. Snorting, Kageyama sourly thought that it was cats who were supposed to be the one with multiple lives.

One of his ears twitched upon hearing an unfamiliar noise. Slightly closing his book, he lifted his head from the arm of the couch to look towards the direction of the front door. There was more scuffling and Kageyama immediately sat up, setting the book aside. He sensed that whoever was at the door was certainly not Iwaizumi or Oikawa, after all, it was the late afternoon, and neither came home until the evening.

However, Kageyama was mildly curious and he moved from the couch to peak into the hallway that led to the front door, deciding while he was at it, he might as well transform into his cat form. It would serve him better for hiding if he needed to.

Just as Kageyama finished transforming, the door burst open, revealing a group of men who charged in without so much of an announcement. Kageyama shrunk back from the hallway, his eyes darting back and forth as he mentally searched for both hiding places and escape routes. Scampering over to one of the couches, he momentarily decided to hide behind one as he planned his next move. Kageyama could already tell that they were here to take him back to Eishi.

“Fan the house!” shouted one of the men.

Kageyama flinched at the loud, grating voice, his ears pressing against his head. He listened to the multiple footsteps that sounded around him, and he tensed his body to run as a pair neared him. As a man’s head appeared around the couch, Kageyama hissed and leaped forward, scratching at the man’s eyes. The man jumped back and swatted at Kageyama who used his arm as leverage to hop out from behind the couch.

“I found him! Someone get the fucking net!”

Another man dove for Kageyama, but he hopped out of the way and made a beeline towards the kitchen. Two men followed behind Kageyama quickly and shouted for the other men to block the exit. Kageyama scrambled onto the island where Iwaizumi had placed a fruit basket on that morning. Looking back to ensure that a man was indeed trying to grab him, Kageyama jumped forward, placing his paws on the rim of the basket with enough force that it flung the fruit in the man’s face as he jumped over it.

The man grunted and shoved the fruit away, but Kageyama had already slipped through the other doorway of the kitchen. Kageyama inwardly smirked, finding himself on an adrenaline high as he has so far managed to avoid capture. The next step in his plan would be running out the front door, but that was halted as a pair of high heels appeared before his path.

Kageyama tried darting into another path but was quickly grabbed by the scruff of his neck and picked up. He immediately started flailing and he hissed harshly upon seeing the woman who had her hand on him.

“Now, now, calm down, little kitty,” the lady cooed.

Her red eyes stood out the most to him, and though he wanted to struggle more, he found himself calming.

Mei watched Kageyama still before she whispered, “Listen up now. If you refuse to come quietly, _hybrid,_ my men will kill your little friends.”

Kageyama flinched.

“Yes, the one with the short spiky hair and the brunette,” she confirmed, finding sick amusement in the panic that was flashing in the cat’s blue eyes. “They’ll die if you don’t cooperate.”

Kageyama didn’t believe her, or rather he simply couldn’t. In his heart he knew that Iwaizumi was tending to his students and Oikawa was probably slaving over paperwork, so how could they die? Glaring at the woman, Kageyama allowed his claws to show and he made a quick swipe at the arm above him. Upon finding purchase, Kageyama put pressure on his paws before swiftly pulling down to cause the most damage.

Mei yelped and immediately released Kageyama, pulling in her hand that was now bleeding for inspection. She shouted insults at her men as Kageyama dodged legs after legs in his run for the front door. Thankfully, just as he reached the door, it swung open and he dashed through it, entirely ignoring yet another pair of legs that was in his way.

* * *

 

As Hinata threw open the door, he completely missed the black blur that scurried past his legs as a bulky man was running right towards him. His facial expression became serious and he lunged forward before jumping up to knee the man in the stomach and then side punching his head. Hinata hopped back and watched the man stagger for a fraction of a second before roundhouse kicking him to the floor.

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind and Hinata was roughly pulled up against another body. Gritting his teeth, Hinata reached back with both hands to grab onto the bicep of his assailant before throwing his own weight forward. The man behind Hinata had not expected the movement nor the strength coming from Hinata and he toppled over. After ensuring that the man was off of him, Hinata hopped over the body and ran into the living room just in time to see a woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail exiting the balcony doors.

“Hey! Get back here!” he yelled.

The woman turned around and gave Hinata the middle finger before rushing out to the balcony and jumping off to grab onto a hanging ladder from a helicopter. Hinata continued onto the balcony but had to quickly back up when bullets started raining down on him. He rolled and remained inside, staring out the door and catching a glimpse of what looked like a cat on the woman’s neck. Eyes widening, he could do little more than watch as the helicopter flew away.

* * *

 

Today was a short day for Iwaizumi, as he only had two classes to teach, and they were all in the morning. As he got into his car, Iwaizumi started driving towards Oikawa’s law firm. The two had decided that it was Iwaizumi’s turn to do the driving, and honestly if it was up to Iwaizumi, he would do _all_ the driving. When Iwaizumi drives, he prefers to drive in silence, and therefore the radio was turned off. Oikawa, on the other hand, was incessant with his constant singing along with all the songs, but of course, Iwaizumi learned to find that incredibly endearing.

He pulled into the firm’s parking lot and then exited the car. Walking in through the front doors, Iwaizumi was greeted by the sight of Kenma heading towards him. He paused and waved.

“Kenma, how’s it going?” he asked as always, as he knew that Oikawa had a penchant for teasing the secretary.

Kenma looked up at Iwaizumi before replying, “Everything’s good. Kuroo won his case today.”

“Wow, the one he and Oikawa have been working on the past few weeks?” Iwaizumi asked. Of course, he was genuinely happy that Kuroo was able to win.

Kenma nodded, inching towards the front doors. “It was nice seeing you, Iwaizumi-san,” he bade before turning and scurrying out of the building.

Iwaizumi raised his brows but figured that Kenma either had a date with Hinata he had to prepare for or there was just simply some new game that was calling his name. He walked through one of the doors and down a hallway before arriving at Oikawa’s office. Knocking briefly on the door, Iwaizumi waited until he heard an acknowledgment from his boyfriend.

“Come in.”

Iwaizumi inched the door open and poked his head through. It took Oikawa a moment, but when he finally looked up, an easy smile graced his face. Swinging the door fully open, Iwaizumi walked over, sitting in a chair in front of Oikawa’s desk.

Oikawa quickly glanced at his computer screen and then some papers that lay in front of him. “I just need to get this one thing done, and I’ll be good to go,” Oikawa said, typing in something before suddenly backspacing multiple times.

“That’s fine,” Iwaizumi replied leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. “I’m in no rush.”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi from his peripheral before pouting. “I can tell, since you haven’t been replying to any of my text messages today,” he pointed out, pretending to be very hurt.

Iwaizumi’s eyes suddenly shot open and his hand immediately went to his pocket. Upon finding nothing there, he threw back his head and groaned.

“Did you lose it?” Oikawa asked, amusement apparent on his face.

 “No,” Iwaizumi replied. He felt truly frustrated with himself, and muttered, “I left it at home, but I turned it off.”

Raising a brow, Oikawa asked, “Why did you turn it off?”

“Some overseas number kept trying to call me,” he sighed. Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling very apprehensive.

Oikawa proudly tapped the enter key before leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms over his head. “Well, I’m done, so we can go and reunite you with your oh so beloved phone,” Oikawa teased while winking at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi scoffed at Oikawa and was about to retort when Oikawa’s phone started ringing. He connected gazes with Oikawa, urging him to pick it up.

Oikawa looked at the caller ID, easily recognizing who was calling him.

“Bo-kun!” Oikawa cheered as he picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

“Sorry, it’s not Bokuto, but Akaashi,” the voice on the other line replied.

Iwaizumi smirked at Oikawa’s surprised expression.

“Let me be brief,” Akaashi said. “Both of you need to come to your penthouse stat, and I’ll explain the rest once you get here.”

Oikawa shared a panicked expression with Iwaizumi, knowing that both of them had the same thought going through their mind.

“And I'm guessing the both of you have some explaining for us as well.”

* * *

 

Iwaizumi had never parked a car faster in his life after arriving at their building, and the atmosphere had become tense between himself and Oikawa after having a little argument over who would drive. However, after seeing police cars surrounding the building, Iwaizumi immediately reached out and gave Oikawa a tentative squeeze on the shoulder as the two spotted Bokuto, Akaashi, and Hinata huddled together in front of the building.

“Bo-kun!” Oikawa called out.

The trio all turned their heads at the sound of Oikawa’s voice.

Akaashi moved to the side to widened their circle, placing a hand on his hip. He let both Oikawa and Iwaizumi join in before stating, “I’m glad to see you two, but I’m sure you both didn’t want it to be like this.”

Oikawa was itching to get into the building and at least find Kageyama. Right now, that was all he could think about. Was he safe? Why wasn’t he with the police officers?

“The Neko gang raided your house, though, we aren’t too sure what exactly they were looking for,” Akaashi said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Hinata nodded before adding, “I could tell once I got in. One woman had a cat tattoo on her neck.”

Oikawa looked around nervously but found that the other people around the scene were far enough to be out of earshot. He neared Akaashi and lightly grabbed his arm, whispering, “Are you aware of the connection between Eishi and the Neko gang?”

Bokuto looked alarmed at Oikawa’s actions and easily pulled Akaashi back. “Yes, we are.”

Oikawa pouted at Bokuto before saying, “I know this is crazy, but Iwaizumi and I know what they were looking for.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Is this why you two were acting weird earlier?” Hinata asked while crossing his arms.

Oikawa nodded and looked around once again. “But can we go somewhere more private first?”

Iwaizumi watched both Bokuto and Akaashi nod their heads before he looked at Hinata and asked, “Was there anyone else in our penthouse? Maybe a cat?”

Bokuto perked up and he shot Akaashi a look, his eyes beaming.

Akaashi chose to ignore Bokuto and waited for Hinata to answer.

“No…There was no one else up there except for the Neko gang members,” he replied carefully, looking to the side as he retraced his memories.

Iwaizumi looked positively sick, and Oikawa had to wrap an arm around his waist to calm him.

“You two go up and get whatever you need for an extended stay at HQ,” Akaashi said. He eyed Iwaizumi before adding on, “We have to take you in since you are seen as being targeted by the Neko gang.”

“It’s just for safety reasons,” Bokuto clarified, shooting both of them one of his bright smiles.

Oikawa nodded and grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm as he led the both of them towards the entrance of their building. They were waived passed by another officer who claimed that the building was now safe to enter, and he was apparently aware that they were the owners of the trashed penthouse. The two headed to the elevators, both quiet but certainly waiting until they were in private to discuss what weighed heavily the most in their minds.

“Do you thi-“

“Yes,” Oikawa interrupted. “I do think that they have him.”

Iwaizumi sighed and leaned up against one side of the elevator, opposite to Oikawa. He stared up at the number increasing at the top of the elevator. “Suga told me that Eishi is really a nice guy,” Iwaizumi suddenly stated.

“Oh? And are you saying that you won’t believe Kageyama when he said Eishi harassed him?” Oikawa snapped, but he quickly covered his mouth.

“Iwa-“

“It’s fine,” Iwaizumi cut in, not even trying to meet Oikawa’s gaze.

“No, it’s not,” Oikawa started, but the elevator doors opened and Iwaizumi was the first one out.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called out, feeling some desperation creep into the tone of his voice. He was stressed about the current situation, and he knew Iwaizumi was just as stressed if not more. Having petty fights with one another is not what they should be doing.

Iwaizumi peered at their front door that was wide open, and he turned to stop Oikawa before he entered. “Enough,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Let’s just get our stuff so we can figure things out with Akaashi and Bokuto.”

Oikawa reeled back as he bit his lip before muttering, “Fine.”

* * *

 

Once the group arrived at Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s headquarters, Akaashi swiftly acquired a simple but private meeting room in which the four could discuss what was going on and any future plans they had. Hinata was still on duty and had to return to the police force, but he trusted that both Akaashi and Bokuto could sort things out. Akaashi made sure the room was set with refreshments beforehand just in case their little talk turned into a long night discussion.

“First,” Akaashi started, taking a seat after seeing everyone else sit. “I guess you two should know that Bokuto and I have been tracking Eishi after receiving reports of him having alleged dealings with the black market.”

Bokuto nodded his head vigorously. “Yeah, and that was way, way, _way_ back then, like more than ten years ago.”

“Although we have been on the case, we took it over from our predecessors,” Akaashi clarified while rolling his eyes. “For us, it really hasn’t been that long.”

“So you know about him and his obsession with cats then,” Iwaizumi said, his arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair.

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a curious look but allowed Akaashi to answer.

“Yes,” Akaashi answered.

“What Eishi is looking for is what can be described as a human hybrid,” Oikawa announced. He placed his hands on the table so he could lean on them. “A cat-human hybrid to be specific.”

Bokuto arched a brow and shot an incredulous look to Akaashi.

“And how do you know that?” Akaashi asked.

Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi but found that the other was not paying attention to him. “Look, a week ago,” Oikawa began. “I picked up a cat and it turns out that cat could turn into a human.”

Iwaizumi sympathized with Oikawa after seeing the disbelieving looks that both Akaashi and Bokuto were sending them.

“I know it sounds hard to believe,” Iwaizumi said. “But he said he escaped from Eishi.”

“And just so you know,” Oikawa added. “We were busy trying to figure out what exactly was going on as well, and that’s how we came to find out that Eishi was collaborating with the Neko gang on locating him.”

“Tha-“

“Akaaaashi,” Bokuto whispered while he poked Akaashi’s side.

Ignoring Bokuto, Akaashi tried to continue. “They-“

“Akaaaashiiiii,” Bokuto whispered again.

Akaashi let out an exasperated sigh before turning sharply to look at Bokuto. “What?”

Bokuto grinned before saying, “I was right.”

Akaashi couldn’t help but pout as he huffed, “I know.”

“Okay,” coughed Iwaizumi. “What were you about to say, Akaashi?”

Akaashi blushed. “It’s not only just Eishi and the Neko gang,” he said, keeping a steady voice though the coloring in his cheeks told otherwise. “Someone in the government labs is in leagues with them as well.”

Oikawa groaned. “What if they have Kageyama back?”

“Huh? Who’s Kageyama?” Bokuto asked.

“The human hybrid,” Iwaizumi answered. “His name is Kageyama Tobio.”

“Really!?” Bokuto looked so surprised. “I thought his name would be just a bunch of numbers!”

Akaashi put out his hand to calm Bokuto. “We’ll discuss what would be the appropriate actions to take with the higher ups.”

Oikawa suddenly stood up. “We can’t just leave Kageyama with Eishi,” he said lowly.

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi grabbed the back of Oikawa’s shirt and tugged him back into his seat. “Idiot, Akaashi never said we aren’t going to get him back,” Iwaizumi scolded, earning a pout from Oikawa.

Akaashi nodded, though he had little grasp over why the two seemed so attached to the cat boy.

* * *

 

Kageyama once again found himself overwhelmed from all the senses that he was taking in. Having escaped from both the penthouse and building, Kageyama found himself aimlessly wandering the streets. He’s thought multiple times of going back to the building, but now he’s traveled too far, and scent tracking was made impossible by all the new scents he was experiencing.

Raising his head, Kageyama looked around, noticing that he was surrounded by quaint houses. He didn’t get a threatening feeling from being around the houses, but with the clouds darkening, the scent of a nearing rainstorm permeated the air. Kageyama looked for a place he could settle down for the night, and just as he crossed a street, he could feel droplets began to splash across his fur.

What started as a light shower soon transformed into a torrential downpour, and Kageyama found himself shivering from how cold it was. Kageyama scurried through puddles and he flinched when a car suddenly drove down the road, turning up a wave of more water, which fell over Kageyama. Attempting to rid himself of the extra weight, Kageyama shook his fur, but the rain quickly replaced what he shook off.

Kageyama tread on, spying a crack in the brick wall beside him. He squeezed himself through and found himself in an enclosed area facing a house. Looking around, Kageyama found an overturned pot on an elevated platform in the area, and he jumped up quickly to reach it. Thankfully the pot not only was cracked but was large enough for him to squeeze his body through.

Finally out of the downpour, Kageyama took the time to attempt to dry himself off once more and he meowed pitifully. He curled in on himself to try to maintain warmth, but even he could tell that the tremors his body was producing was not exactly a good sign. Closing his eyes, he silently wondered if he should turn back to his human form.

_I hope Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san are okay,_ Kageyama thought, a deep sad pit began to form in his stomach. At that point, he couldn’t tell if the feeling was the result of him being hungry, worried or both.

Suddenly, Kageyama felt himself being pulled out from under the pot, and he meowed in surprise. He was wrapped up in a furry towel before he had much time to protest and brought into a warm building. Honestly, Kageyama had found little reason to object to whoever carried him, but when he looked up into his savior’s eyes, it felt a lot like he was looking into eyes similar to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohohoho...I apologize for the lack of continuity in this chapter...it's so cut up, and I apologize for that...
> 
> But here we are, officially half way through! Any guesses to who Kageyama is with now? 
> 
> See you guys next chapter!


	7. Dealing With Repercussions

Mei swept along through Eishi’s estate, having changed back into more comfortable clothing. Her right arm was lightly wrapped in bandages, but otherwise, she was unhurt from her altercation with Kageyama. The guards let her enter the mansion with a simple nod of her head, but once inside, a servant stopped her.

“Sorry, Mei-sama, but Eishi-sama is currently with his students,” the servant informed. “He will be with you shortly.”

Mei was tempted to do two things: 1) Snap at the servant for wasting her time, 2) Just roll her eyes but still tell the servant he sucked. However, she was courteous enough to just smile and nod her head. After the servant left, she promptly stuck out her tongue at him. It wasn’t like she needed the servant to tell her not to interrupt, and even from here she could here Eishi's loud and dramatic voice coming from the next room over. She glanced quickly to see that the servant had left before exiting down a hallway where Eishi’s voice was the loudest. She stopped herself before entering an open room where a small crowd of people gathered.

“So you see,” Eishi started, while walking around a mannequin that had his latest design. “It’s important to let your fashion resemble who _you_ are.”

The group nodded their heads.

Picking up the sleeve of the blouse on the mannequin, he pointed out, “This shaping on the sleeve here is something that I did because I felt that the point accentuated the hands more.”

“Uh, Eishi-senpai,” a girl called out while raising her hand.

“Go ahead.”        

“Why did you put trailing vines on the bottom of the skirt?” she asked.

“I personally see vines symbolizing growth, but a type of growth that ensnares you,” Eishi answered, kneeling down to gesture to the skirt. “I guess you could say I was feeling a bit melancholic when designing this.”

For whatever reason, the rest of the girls in the group tittered, but all nodded their heads vigorously as if they understood what Eishi had meant.

“But it doesn’t really matter _what_ you think,” Eishi started, standing back up. “I just want all of you to believe in whatever vision you see whenever you are designing.”

Eishi spied Mei peeking into the room and he fought hard to suppress an exasperated sigh. Clasping his hands together, he faced the group once more, stating, “Also, I have good news for all of you.” He reached down behind his mannequin to his bag, pulling out sealed envelopes. “For my next fashion showcase, I will be showing off one design from each of you.” As the group let out gasps and cheers, Eishi happily handed out the invitations to his students.

Eishi glanced towards the entryway, before loudly announcing, “It has been the greatest pleasure meeting bright minds like all of you, but I must take my leave now.”

The group bowed and waved goodbye as Eishi’s servants entered the room. Eishi smiled at them before exiting, almost running right into Mei. He gave her a glare before motioning with his hand for her to follow him. The two walked briskly through the hallways before arriving in one of Eishi’s offices.

As soon as the door closed, Eishi accusingly stated, “I thought you said you weren’t going to fail me.”

“Let’s not get into the technicalities, dear,” Mei replied, casually flicking back her hair. “I have other _more_ important news to be telling you right now.”

Eishi very much wanted to throw something at Mei, because what could be more important than _his_ little hybrid human?

Mei moved to sit on Eishi’s desk, where she crossed one of her legs over the other elegantly. “My scouts have informed me that not only the police but the government has been collecting dirt on you for the past decade or so,” she said, keeping her tone steady. “And now, they have more information on the Neko gang as well.”

“So?” Eishi prodded, crossing his arms as he leaned against the closed door. “As far as I’m concerned, the police won’t talk even if they do have information, and we have connections in the government labs that should be able to withhold any action from being taken.” He suddenly flinched when a pen whistled through the air and stuck into the door right next to his face.

“That sort of carelessness is what is going to cause this whole operation to come falling down,” Mei hissed, twirling another pen in her hand. “And if you are the cause for any of my men’s perils, then I will personally see to it that you won’t be able to design another of your ‘precious outfits.’”

Eishi eyes suddenly narrowed and he gripped the pen next to him before yanking it out of the wall. “If your men are dying,” Eishi started. “The fault will fall to you.”

The pen twirling between Mei’s fingers fell to the table and she clucked her tongue at it. “I think you should lay low for the time being,” Mei replied. “Go do your stupid drawings and stay out of trouble.” She hopped off the desk and headed towards the door. “Also, you should probably get someone to fix this,” Mei added, gesturing towards the tiny hole in the door before opening it and slipping out.

Eishi could only sigh as he felt a headache creeping up in the back of his head. Pulling out his phone, he quickly dialed his government connection, hoping to have a better conversation about the current issue than his one with Mei.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa met the next morning with tired faces and a sore lack of motivation to even get out of the bed. Neither one had slept very well the previous night, but Iwaizumi still had to teach his classes, so neglecting his work was simply not a choice. Iwaizumi was out of the bed, flipping open the cover of his suitcase as he rummaged through for some clothing. As he crept to the bathroom, he glanced over at Oikawa who had a pillow over his head. Deciding not to approach him, he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

As Iwaizumi exited the shower, Oikawa opened the door to the bathroom, giving Iwaizumi a tired look. Sighing, Iwaizumi pulled a towel off a rack to cover himself as he approached his boyfriend. Oikawa was already over the sink, prepping his toothbrush when Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around him from behind.

Pressing his cheek into Oikawa’s shoulder, Iwaizumi asked, “You okay?”

Oikawa used his free hand to hold onto one of Iwaizumi’s arms as he proceeded to brush his teeth. He nodded and made an affirmative sound in response to Iwaizumi’s question.

“I have to go to work today,” Iwaizumi murmured. “Are you calling in?”

Oikawa spit out into the sink and rinsed his mouth before turning around to pull Iwaizumi back against him, disregarding the fact that Iwaizumi was pretty much naked. “Yeah,” Oikawa replied, resting his forehead against Iwaizumi’s. “I’m going to stay in and do some research.”

Iwaizumi frowned and he placed a hand on the back of Oikawa’s neck, massaging the tense muscles he found there. “Don’t go crazy,” Iwaizumi warned. He pulled away, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Oikawa nodded once again, pausing to pull off his own shirt so he could take a shower.

* * *

 

“Here we are,” Iwaizumi stated as he pulled into his campus’s parking lot. “Akaashi- _sensei._ ”

Akaashi chuckled before opening the car door so he could get out. “I’m just happy you are letting me tag along,” he said, looking at Iwaizumi over the roof of the car.

Iwaizumi bit the inside of his cheek. “I don’t know if they’ll make another move here, though,” he stated, motioning with his hand for Akaashi to follow him. “As long as you have your ID here, as well as my keys, you should be able to get around pretty easily.”

Akaashi’s eyes took in his surroundings, already making a mental map of the area. He joined Iwaizumi’s side, saying, “I won’t travel far since it seems they might be targeting you, but I’ll do my best to investigate what I can.”

Iwaizumi really just wanted to know where Kageyama was, what he was doing, and most important of all, if he was okay. Yet, the only lead that they had was that he might as well be in the hands of the Neko gang who would surely hand him over to Eishi. He rather be out on the field with Akaashi, searching for Kageyama, but part of him knew of his responsibilities. After all, they might actually find something here on campus.

“You’ll be meeting with some of my coworkers, but don’t worry, they’re pretty cool people,” Iwaizumi said as he opened the door for him. “Anytime you’re bored with one of my lectures, you can just walk out.”

Akaashi nodded, still observing his surroundings.

“Oh, and if any of the students start bothering you, just ignore them,” Iwaizumi pointed out as the two reached his classroom.

“Noted,” Akaashi replied, following Iwaizumi as he walked into his classroom. Akaashi looked around, expecting a large lecture hall, but Iwaizumi’s classroom was relatively modest. He dropped off his bag behind Iwaizumi’s desk and was about to ask about when his class started when two others entered the classroom.

“I told you he would be here.”

Akaashi looked towards the door to see two individuals: one with silver hair and the other with short black hair. He immediately put on a friendly façade and looked sideways at Iwaizumi. Deciding to wait until he absolutely had to speak, Akaashi busied himself with organizing Iwaizumi’s not-so-neat desk.

“Iwaizumi!” Suga called out, running forward to give Iwaizumi a body slam hug.

Iwaizumi groaned and stumbled a few steps back. “Too hard, Suga,” he coughed out as Suga stepped back quickly.

“We saw your penthouse in the news yesterday,” Suga stated, his brows furrowed. “We’re really glad that you two are okay.”

Iwaizumi nodded and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, we are too,” he admitted.

“Did they steal anything valuable?” Daichi asked. “The news said that it was a break-in.”

At this point, Iwaizumi made a discreet glance towards Akaashi who seemed to not be paying them any attention. Apparently, the news was portraying yesterday’s events as a result of delinquency rather than connecting it to the doings of the Neko gang. It was probably best to keep the real reason for the break in under wraps.

“Uh, no, nothing valuable,” Iwaizumi finally answered. “They trashed the place, though.”

Suga still looked very worried. “Do you need a place to stay?” he inquired.

“That won’t be necessary.”

Suga blinked a couple of times and looked around to see Akaashi behind Iwaizumi. “What?”

Akaashi joined Iwaizumi’s side and waved at both Suga and Daichi. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I’m Iwaizumi’s cousin, and he and Oikawa are staying with me.”

“Oh?” Suga said, taken aback. “Wow, I didn’t know you had a cousin, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi just pursed his lips and nodded his head. “Yeah, he’s actually going to be studying here as a student teacher for a couple of months,” he informed.

“I’m Akaashi,” Akaashi said, careful to at least not give away the rest of his name. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Suga,” Suga said, and he jerked a thumb to Daichi. “And this is Daichi.”

* * *

 

After Iwaizumi had left, Oikawa finished up with his shower and threw on a comfortable t-shirt and some sweats. He had decided to spare Iwaizumi the work and unpacked everything for them. Of course, no one would really think it, but Oikawa was always sure to keep everything neat and organized.

He set up his laptop on a nearby desk and powered it up while he pulled out a notepad. Oikawa set to work on writing down a list of things that he wanted to research. Hopefully, he’ll chance upon incriminating information that he could use to make a case. Earlier, Bokuto had told him that he had to head out and to text him if anything happened. Oikawa highly doubted that anything would happen at the HQ, and Iwaizumi was with Akaashi, so he wasn’t too worried about the campus.

Oikawa was pretty sure that with the notoriety that the Neko gang had, he should be able to dig up some information about their past, and maybe after that he would research any controversies surrounding Eishi. Eishi being a public figure, there would probably be mountains of information on him. There was one other thing that Oikawa was dying to research, and that was the science or rumors behind fusing animal traits into humans. Kageyama seemed to come out okay, but there had to have been countless experiments on less fortunate individuals as well as animals.

Oikawa typed in his password and settled down for a long period of intense researching. He put a timer on his phone to remind him an hour before Iwaizumi was supposed to come home. Worrying his boyfriend with his obsessive habits wasn’t on his to-do list for today.

* * *

 

Kageyama had stayed the night in a cozy, warm blanket with the person he came to know as “Kenma.” Although he was very wary, Kageyama found that Kenma didn’t seem to harbor any ulterior motives or ill will towards him. Another plus was that Kenma had fed him some leftover chicken. After looking around the small room that he was in, Kageyama hopped out of the blanket and looked around for a way out. Kenma was a very nice, although quiet, person, but he really had to get back out to looking for Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

He peered out into a room that looked like the dining room and spied an open door that led to the backyard. Kageyama almost wanted to purr in contentment, but just as he reached the door, a pair of legs blocked his way from the outside. He looked up just in time to see Kenma pick him up and hold him in his arms.

Kageyama meowed, quite annoyed at having his little escape plan thwarted.

Kenma half turned to slide the door closed behind him. He had texted Kuroo an hour earlier, so he was hoping the other male would show up soon and help him with this lost cat. Kenma had taken it upon himself to search through lost pet ads online, and although a couple of people in his area had lost their cat, none of the pictures looked like the cat that he now had in his possession.

Kenma held Kageyama out to get a good look at him. “If only your owners put a collar on you,” he muttered, before pulling him back in.

Kenma looked out his front window, seeing a familiar mop of black hair approaching the door. Keeping Kageyama in his arms, he went to go open the door, well before Kuroo reached it.

Kuroo looked surprised, and then even more surprised upon seeing the cat in Kenma’s arms.

“Woah,” Kuroo let out. “You weren’t kidding when you said you found a cat.”

Kenma sighed before stepping aside to let Kuroo in. “I don’t know what else you could have been thinking,” he replied.

“Well, you could of, uh, maybe been talking about a stuffed animal,” Kuroo shot back, laughing at himself. He tried to take Kageyama from Kenma’s arms, but Kageyama batted his hand away, hissing at him simultaneously.

Kenma hid a smile upon seeing Kuroo getting rejected, and pointed out, “He doesn’t have a collar.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Kuroo murmured while placing both his hands on his hips. Something about this cat was off, but Kuroo shook away the thought. “Maybe he has a chip?”

Kenma looked down at Kageyama. “Maybe he does.”

Kuroo reached out tentatively to pat Kageyama on his head, which Kageyama reluctantly allowed. “After I get back from the firm, I can come here and we can take him to the vet to see if he’s tagged,” Kuroo suggested, gently rubbing Kageyama’s ear between his fingers.

“So, you’re saying that you want me to stay here then,” Kenma said, tilting his head. If he was staying home today, he’d have to call in.

“Yeah, why don’t you do that,” Kuroo agreed, pulling out his phone. “There will probably not be much going on today, especially since Oikawa called in.”

Kageyama’s ears immediately perked up and he stared hard at Kuroo.

“Oh, I heard what happened to them on the news,” Kenma said, absentmindedly petting Kageyama’s head.

Kageyama pivoted his head to look at Kenma. _What happened to them?_ He tried to scramble out of Kenma’s arms while trying to get at Kuroo, but Kenma held on to him tight. If these two were Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s friends, then he really didn’t want to hurt them, so he refused to use his claws.

Kenma frowned at how squirmy Kageyama had become. “I think you should go,” he suggested. “He really doesn’t like you.”

Kageyama used his front paws to push against Kenma’s chest, but Kenma wasn’t budging. He watched as Kuroo headed towards the door and panicked. Kuroo could probably take him to Oikawa, and that's exactly where he wanted to go!

“Look, he’s leaving now,” Kenma chided, pushing Kageyama’s head onto his shoulder. “So you can calm down now.”

Kuroo chuckled as he began exiting out the front door. “You’ve got your hands full,” he said, waving one last time before he closed the door behind him.

Kenma finally loosened his grip and Kageyama bounded out of his arms to the door, where he pitifully pawed at it while meowing. Kenma crossed his arms as he looked at the cat.

“Did you like him or not?” Kenma wondered aloud.

If only Kageyama could transform into his human form, but he wasn’t sure if he could trust Kenma just yet. Also, he didn’t want to cause trouble for Kenma either. After all, he really had no idea if both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were safe, and he was pretty sure they would have been fine if the two hadn’t bothered to take care of him. He slumped down to the floor feeling guilty. However, Oikawa’s words rang through his head. Kageyama cared about Oikawa and Iwaizumi, so that meant that in one way or another, he would find a way to protect them.

* * *

 

Kuroo walked away from Kenma’s house feeling more than a little bit suspicious. He could not put a finger to why he was feeling that way but was it odd that Kenma had just found a cat? Maybe it wasn’t odd. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Shaking his head, Kuroo tried to clear his thoughts as he put his car into ignition. He so did not want to be paranoid.

Knowing that Oikawa had called in, Kuroo could easily assume that his friend was holing himself up in some dark room with his laptop. Chuckling to himself, Kuroo leaned back in his chair as he too brought out his own laptop. The least he could do for his friend was to help him in whatever inane research that Oikawa was performing. He shot a quick text to Oikawa, asking him what to do.

Two hours into his own research, and Kuroo was stumped. Oikawa had his suspicions that a government lab was playing a role in contributing to trafficking in the black market, but Kuroo so far had found little to no evidence to support his suspicion. The records from all the labs seemed pretty clean, granted they did have the government on their side, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Kuroo leaned onto his right hand as he used his left to search the legal database of their firm. Oikawa hadn’t texted for the past 30 minutes, but Kuroo decided he’d branch into his own research and look at the background of notable figures in the labs.

The initial records he found showed stories that he expected. Directors and what not came from prestigious schools participated in groundbreaking research and were thusly promoted to the positions that they held now. Kuroo backtracked and went down another list of notable researchers, but paused upon finding a name that stood out to him. He clicked on a link that directed him to the information about the name: _Jyuuichiro Ryuusuke._

As with the other backgrounds he checked, Kuroo found that Ryuusuke’s beginnings were quite similar to everyone else’s. However, as he continued reading the various articles that popped up about him, Ryuusuke’s story took a turn for the worst. Ryuusuke was the type that strongly opposed animal testing, and he was heavily invested into research of lab-grown human parts that could be tested on rather than using animals with similar make-ups to a human.

Just as Ryuusuke was about to take on the position of lab head for one of the government’s most notable labs, he disappeared. An investigation was conducted but was cut short and closed after two months, right before a new person took charge of Ryuusuke’s position: _Katashi Kin._ Apparently, Kin went to the same university as Ryuusuke, and the two even seemed as if they were friends. Kuroo found quite a few pictures of the two shaking hands, or simply posing for a picture together. Kuroo also found that after Kin took over the position, the controversy surrounding anti-animal testing seemed to have diminished. Eyes widening as Kuroo found an interesting tidbit of information, he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Oikawa.

* * *

 

Oikawa pushed his way through to Kuroo’s office, arms crossed, and his usually crafty hair was messy. He walked over to Kuroo and took the seat next to him, glaring at Kuroo before glancing at the screen. Kuroo rolled his eyes and slid a coffee cup over to Oikawa.

“I know,” Kuroo started. “Not the best time to call you out to work, but I’m pretty sure that you want to see this.”

Oikawa grunted in response and pulled the laptop to him. He took a few seconds to skim over it, but the information that he was able to glean from it caused him to look back at Kuroo incredulously.

“This might be a stretch,” Oikawa said, his hands gripping the sides of the laptop.

“This is so not a stretch,” Kuroo cut in, almost laughing. “I’m thinking that this is _exactly_ what you are looking for.” He paused and looked at Oikawa’s doubtful expression. “Dude, this Kin guy is suspicious as fuck,” Kuroo half-joked, trying to pry Oikawa out of his slight moodiness.

Oikawa bit the inside of his cheek, his gaze falling back to the lit screen. He frowned as he suddenly clicked through a series of links, backtracking multiple times.

Kuroo looked at him strangely. “What’s wrong?”

“It says he’s missing his transfer files,” Oikawa muttered, suddenly typing in something.

Kuroo shook his head. “No way,” he replied. “They should be there. He took over the position right after.”

“Well, they’re not,” Oikawa said, giving up and pushing the laptop back to Kuroo. “I’m telling Bokuto. Maybe he and Akaashi can uncover more stuff about him.” He let out a lengthy, drawn out sigh afterward as he watched Kuroo flit through the files.

Kuroo eyed Oikawa from his peripheral. “What’s really wrong?” he asked, wondering if his friend was bummed about his penthouse being broken into. Although, Oikawa did call him to tell Kuroo that he was okay.

“I lost Kageyama,” Oikawa groaned, feeling himself tense up. “I don’t know exactly where he is, but he might have been captured.”

Suddenly, Kuroo’s trepidatious feelings came back. He grabbed Oikawa’s wrist to get his attention before asking, “Does Kageyama’s cat form have black fur?”

Tensing, Oikawa nodded his head.

“Kenma just found a black cat with a white mouth yesterday,” Kuroo stated, already getting up.

Oikawa stood up too just as his phone began to ring. He picked it up immediately upon seeing that it was Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-“

“Where the fuck are you?”

Oikawa winced and pulled the phone away from his ear, giving Kuroo the look.

“Huh? Are you going to answer me, you fucking asshole?”

Oikawa remembered leaving, but he also remembered not giving Iwaizumi notice that he was leaving HQ, so his anger was partly justified. “I’m at the firm,” Oikawa replied weakly.

“What? You shithead!”

“Iwa-chan! Calm down!” Oikawa shot back, the side of his mouth tugging into a grin. “I’m coming right now to pick you up!”

“You better be coming back, you fucking prick.”

Oikawa found himself smiling more as he and Kuroo exited the office.

“Let’s go get Kageyama.”

           

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you for all of your patience! I really wanted to post this earlier, but then I was out celebrating...and what not...so...yeah...
> 
> Hohohoho, but congrats to everyone who got their guesses right! I really liked a lot of your thought processes!
> 
> So, now the real question is...Will Iwaizumi and Oikawa actually reunite with Kageyama? 
> 
> Find out next time on A Cat's Game!
> 
> Haha...sorry, I just really wanted to do that once. Thank you for all the support in every form! It means a lot to me!


	8. Reunion

Kageyama sat perched on a pillow that Kenma had laid out for him, watching as Kenma engrossed himself with some sort of handheld device. He casually looked off to the back doors, and then glanced back at Kenma. Kenma didn’t seem to be paying him any attention, so he carefully got up. Stretching back on his hind legs, Kageyama looked up at Kenma who still hadn’t looked at him yet. Padding quietly, Kageyama made his way out of Kenma’s line of sight and to the back door.

Unlike the many other doors that he’s encountered, this one was a sliding door, meaning that he had no hopes of pushing it open in his cat form. Kageyama sat down and looked over his shoulder in the direction of the other room. There was no other noise than the clicking coming from Kenma’s device. Staring hard at the glass door that stood between him and Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Kageyama made the decision to transform into his human form, praying that Kenma wouldn’t just happen to pass by when he was doing so.

Concentrating for the quickest transition, Kageyama morphed into his human form, resisting the urge to pause and stretch, for he hasn’t been in his human form for quite awhile. He quietly slid the door open just enough for him to slip through. Peeking back in, Kageyama saw no sign of Kenma. He closed the door and transformed back into his cat form, trotting through the garden and hopping up on the fence before jumping over.

Kageyama felt exhilarated as he scampered through the streets, careful to keep hidden from people who might pick him up. He was beginning to feel that protecting the people he cared about meant making sure that they did not come into harm’s way. If Oikawa and Iwaizumi were in trouble, he’d be sure to help them out of it. After all, they’ve done so much for him and established a real relationship with him that he cannot recall experiencing back in the lab.

Of course, Kageyama had his Mother, but he can now see a difference between the reciprocation of feelings that he received from his Mother and the reciprocation from both Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Kageyama believed that he would always love his Mother, whatever that “love” may be because he was sure it wasn’t the same “love” that Oikawa and Iwaizumi felt for each other. He wasn’t sure that he felt the same love for them either, but Kageyama was very grateful for their friendship, and to him, that was all that mattered.

Kageyama suddenly halted and cocked his head to the side. A particular scent caught his attention, and he padded towards a row of bushes. His nose twitched as he pushed his head into one of the bushes only to be suddenly batted on the nose. Jumping back, Kageyama hissed at the assailant and was greeted by the appearance of another cat. The cat was white with black and brown splotches.

_This isn’t your territory,_ the other cat hissed, crouching low to the ground.

Kageyama could feel the tension in the air, but he just sat down and rubbed his nose with one of his paws. _I know,_ he replied. _I’m just passing through._

The other cat cocked its head at Kageyama’s posture, confused. He moved to a sitting position as well. _What are you? A house cat?_

_Kind of,_ Kageyama replied. Deciding to take a chance, Kageyama asked, _Can you take me to where all the people are?_

_Um, like the city?_

Kageyama nodded his head slowly, recognizing the word. He watched as the other cat stood up and proceeded to follow him onto a tall fence. Keeping pace with him, Kageyama asked, _Is there something I can call you by?_

The cat looked over his shoulder, saying, _I ain’t no fancy house cat like yourself, so I don’t have a fancy name, but you can call me Miro._

_My name is Kageyama,_ Kageyama replied, making a mental note to remember the other’s cat name. He paused and heard what seemed like chuckling from the other cat and mumbles about “what a stupid fancy name.”

Miro jumped onto a low part of a building and then down onto a pathway. Kageyama followed suit and was amazed at the amount of grace his fellow cat moved with. Suddenly, a wall of scents that he had been consciously ignoring hit his nose with the force of what he assumed would be like running into a wall. Kageyama stumbled back, causing Miro to look at him weirdly.

_This here is a business district,_ Miro said, walking back to Kageyama. _You’ll find lots of people here._

Kageyama nodded, still partly dazed. He could hear a young girl’s voice and suddenly Miro had made his way back up the path that they came from. He still had half the mind to thank Miro before the other cat began to scamper off. Lying down to get a grip on his surroundings, Kageyama watched as a little girl appeared. She spotted him and squealed.

Kageyama forced himself up and dodged her lunge, trying not to hiss at her as he passed her by and entered a busy sidewalk. He sidestepped, backtracked, and jumped out of the way as he tried to slither his way through a sudden mass of feet that seemed to surround him from everywhere. Worst of all, the feet were moving in all directions, making avoiding one putting him in the path of another.

This was a lot for Kageyama to take in, but he quickly adapted to the situation and managed to bound out a gap in the crowd to arrive in the front of a building. There were tables set outside with little umbrellas over them, and the smell of fresh baked goods wafted out of the open door. Kageyama managed to label this building as a café after reading multiple signs. A small fence separated the tables from the meandering public, which Kageyama slipped through.

The food smelled good, and he was thankful that Kenma had fed him earlier, or he would be rather ravenous by now. There were still pairs of feet, but this time, they were attached to bodies that were sitting down. A sigh of relief escaped him as he silently weaved his way through, wondering what his next move would be.

Kageyama doubted that he would find Oikawa and Iwaizumi here. He had never heard them talking about going to a café before, and after a quick look at all the faces he could see, none of them were the two men that he was looking for.

He pawed at his ears frustratingly as he tried thinking of what he should do next, sorely regretting not having a better plan after escaping from Kenma’s house. A sudden grating sound alerted him, and Kageyama turned just in time to find himself getting picked up. He wanted to hit himself from the bad luck that he was having with constantly getting found.

“What is a cat doing here?”

* * *

 

Iwaizumi wasted no time in getting to Oikawa’s car as soon as it arrived. In fact, he had been standing outside the building for around 20 minutes as he waited for him. Looking in the backseat, he saw Kuroo who offered him a friendly smile.

“I’m sorry, Kuroo,” Iwaizumi started as he turned to watch Oikawa visibly flinch. “But you can cover your ears if you want to.”

Kuroo just casually tilted his head to look out the window while covering his chuckles with his hand.

“Wait, Iwa-Ow!”

Iwaizumi reeled back his hand from his initial whack that he gave Oikawa and pursed his lips. “I know you don’t do things without reason,” he stated.

Oikawa vigorously nodded his head as he rubbed the spot that Iwaizumi had hit.

“But you still do some damn idiotic crap,” Iwaizumi added. He pulled back his hands, clenching his fist. “I was really scared when Akaashi and I got back to HQ and you were nowhere.”

Oikawa peeked at Iwaizumi from under his arms. His brows furrowed. Oikawa had made it his goal today to not stress Iwaizumi out because he knew how hard it was for him, but he had done the exact opposite. Reaching out, Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s closed fist.

“I'm sorry,” he breathed. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” Oikawa said slowly, catching Iwaizumi’s gaze.

Iwaizumi sighed. “I know.”

Kuroo awkwardly yawned, catching both Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s attention. “I do believe we have to get you guys back to someone,” he pointed out.

Iwaizumi quirked a brow as he looked at Oikawa.

“It looks like Kenma found Kageyama,” Oikawa answered, putting the car into the ignition.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, and then he suddenly broke out into a grin. “That’s great,” he started, his shoulders relaxing. “That’s really great.”

The thought that Kageyama wasn’t with Eishi eased both Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s thoughts. That gave them a chance to get him back, and Oikawa prayed that Kageyama would be at Kenma’s as they arrived. As he merged onto the highway, he gave a quick glance towards Iwaizumi and then Kuroo from the mirror.

“There’s one thing that’s really bothering me, though,” Oikawa murmured, but loud enough for both of his companions to here.

“There’s lots of things that bother you,” Kuroo joked, running a hand through his hair.

Iwaizumi snorted, but neither said anything else, waiting for Oikawa to continue.

“I think Kageyama is not the only one of his kind,” Oikawa stated, his tone serious. He shook his head but made sure to keep his eyes on the road. “I mean it doesn’t make sense when I look at him.”

“What do you mean?” Kuroo asked, grabbing onto Oikawa’s seat as he leaned forward.

“Kageyama is perfect, to say the least,” Oikawa said, though it was devoid of his usual affection. “He has no deformities. He has no speech deficits. He can transform easily,” Oikawa listed.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “If you’re done confessing your love for him, can you please get on with it?” he asked, only half-annoyed because he found that he could endlessly compliment Kageyama at this point too.

Shooting a cheeky grin at Iwaizumi, Oikawa finished, “It really just doesn’t make any sense for Kageyama to be the _only_ one.”

Kuroo wagged his head, thinking. “Well, did he say that he has any siblings, friends?” Kuroo inquired.

“No, he didn’t say anything,” Iwaizumi answered, shaking his head.

“There were probably a lot of mess ups made before Kageyama was created,” Oikawa said. “I think we should tell Bokuto and Akaashi about it. They might know more.”

Iwaizumi nodded and Kuroo fell back against his seat.

Oikawa parked in front of Kenma’s house and even before the car came to a full stop, Iwaizumi jumped out with Kuroo yelling at him to slow down. Oikawa was quick to follow Iwaizumi and they both ended up pounding on Kenma’s door. Kuroo grabbed both of them by the collar of their shirts and pulled them back.

“Guys,” Kuroo said, his face amused. “I’m pretty sure you scared Kenma.”

As if on cue, the door opened a crack, and the three were greeted with a single golden eye. After finding that he recognized the three, Kenma let out a very loud sigh as he opened the door. Oikawa and Iwaizumi not so politely pushed their way in with Kuroo behind them folding his hands together and bowing as an apology to Kenma. Kenma, however, pulled Kuroo aside and whispered something to him.

“Kageyama!” Oikawa called out.

“Come out, Kageyama!” Iwaizumi shouted. He went over to Kenma’s couch and lifted up the pillows.

“Uh, guys.”

Oikawa paused long enough in his search to look at Kuroo. “What?”

Kuroo closed his eyes and took in a big breath as Kenma moved to hide behind him. “Kageyama got out of the house,” he said simply. Then Kuroo waited for the outburst he was sure was going to happen.

There was a tense pause between the four of them as Kenma peeked out from behind Kuroo looking apologetic.

Oikawa’s shoulders rose in obvious frustration and he was about to yell something when Iwaizumi strode across the room and clamped a hand over his mouth. He glared at Oikawa before looking solemnly at Kuroo and Kenma. Oikawa got the message, his eyes widening slightly when he felt the shaking of Iwaizumi’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” Kenma apologized.

Iwaizumi nodded, his hand dropping. He found it hard to say “It was okay.”

* * *

 

“Ahhhh! What is that?”

Tsukishima gave an annoyed look towards the screaming woman a couple of tables over. He glanced at the cat in his arms before turning back to the woman. “It’s a cat,” he answered simply.

The woman gasped. “What is a cat doing here?” she asked turning around and looking for the nearest server. “That cat could be carrying deadly diseases!”

The other customers upon hearing the word “diseases” were quick to look appalled, though quite a few thought the entire situation was more than a bit humorous. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up his bag, easily ignoring the woman’s cries to speak to a manager. With Kageyama in his arms, Tsukishima left money for his meal and quickly left the fenced area.

Kageyama was very confused about the entire situation, but kept quiet and allowed himself to be carried by the tall blonde man that got a hold of him. He was also quite offended for as far as he was concerned, he wasn’t carrying any _diseases._ Kageyama looked forward as the man holding him began to approach a car. He wondered if he should bail and run away, but simple curiosity got a hold of him.

Tsukishima got into the car and placed the cat on the seat next to him. He adjusted his glasses and sent a small glare towards Kageyama. “You are so much trouble,” he muttered, reaching out to ruffle Kageyama’s head.

Kageyama playfully batted Tsukishima’s hand with his paws, wondering who exactly this man was. He could tell that Tsukishima had no evil intentions, which led him to wonder if Tsukishima could somehow lead him to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

The driver of the car looked back to see the additional passenger. “Is he yours?” the driver asked.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima lied. He honestly had no idea who the cat belonged to, as the cat didn’t have a collar. Kageyama could be a stray for all he knew, but he felt that if he had left Kageyama there, surely that woman would have gotten him sent to some sort of animal shelter.

“Is he going to be allowed in the shoot?” the driver continued. “I don't want to be stuck babysitting some animal.”

Tsukishima chuckled. “I think it’ll be fine,” he replied. He returned his gaze to Kageyama and patted his lap.

Kageyama looked at Tsukishima curiously before placing his head on his lap. He closed his eyes and felt Tsukishima running a hand down his back, causing him to purr in contentment. It was the type of calming touch he needed to bring his mind out of the worrying grip it had on Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Tsukishima on the other hand was looking outside the car window, watching as the streets lit up. He had already done two other shoots this morning, so he was hoping that this next one would occur without any trouble.

* * *

 

Tsukishima could deal with people just fine. Or at least that’s how he perceived himself to be. However, the amount of squealing that was being done over his new found cat was beyond annoying, and could he really be blamed for snapping at the assistants and make-up artists of the shoot?     

Kageyama had never had so many people want to pet him before, so he was both surprised and alarmed at all the females that were approaching him. Tsukishima had put him down after he _politely_ told the group around him to leave Kageyama alone. While making sure that no one was watching him, Kageyama scampered off to hide amongst the rest of the crew and equipment.

Kageyama listened to the various conversations that he could hear, putting together that Tsukishima was doing some sort of “shoot” for a magazine, and that pictures would be taken in “ten” after Tsukishima was put through make-up. Creeping under some sort of desk, Kageyama found a plethora of wires, which he found entertaining as he aimlessly batted at them. His ears perked up upon hearing people shouting and he peeked out from where he was hiding to see Tsukishima appear.

Tsukishima was wearing a white, collared long sleeved shirt with a grey-buttoned vest. A black tie adorned his neck, and he was wearing black slacks that cut off just right above the ankle. He was no longer wearing his glasses, and his blonde hair was swept to the side.

Kageyama cocked his head and watched as a woman rushed forward with a brush to put on some finishing touches to Tsukishima’s face. His eyes wandered to what he learned was the “set,” or where the pictures would be taken. It was a simple two-wall set that was made to look like the inside of a fancy, up-state building. Kageyama found it reminded him of Eishi’s estate, and he repressed a shudder. One side of the wall had a fake fireplace, and a red leather chair sat in front of it accompanied with a small table.

Tsukishima had moved onto the set and was now behind the chair, leaning on its back. Flashes of light made Kageyama flinched and he darted out from the desk, slowly approaching the cameraman. He watched Tsukishima’s gaze, memorized and drawn in so much so that he almost bumped into the cameraman’s legs.

“That’s good!” the cameraman called out. “Now, could you sit in the chair…Ah, yes…Cross your legs…Perfect!”

There were more flashes, and Kageyama pawed at the ground before becoming bored and venturing onto the set. No one seemed to notice, and Kageyama made his way to Tsukishima easily. Before Tsukishima could object, Kageyama hopped onto Tsukishima’s lap and languidly stretched himself out so he was facing the camera.

There were chuckles that filled the set, but the camera kept clicking. Kageyama blinked towards the camera and pawed at his ear, causing an uproar of “awws” to erupt from the makeup artists. He felt a hand on his back and he twisted his head to see Tsukishima looking down at him.

“Perfect! Yes! Yes!” the cameraman shouted, obviously getting excited.

Kageyama found himself amused and he turned around to prop himself up against Tsukishima’s chest while nuzzling his head on Tsukishima’s neck. There was an audible gasp coming from the cameraman, and Kageyama was made to stay in the position when Tsukishima’s hand cupped around the back of his neck.

Suddenly, one of the doors burst open, causing Tsukishima to look up with a surprised expression on his face. The other staff members were just as equally surprised at the intrusion, and could do little but watch as a black haired man entered the set.

“Akaashi?” Tsukishima called out, standing up with Kageyama in his arms.

Akaashi made a pointed look towards the cat in Tsukishima’s arms before grabbing Tsukishima and dragging him off of the set. “Ah, sorry,” Akaashi quickly apologized, dodging random staff members as he made his way to an exit. “But we need to leave now.”

Tsukishima followed along silently as he knew Akaashi’s occupation. Just as the three reached one of the exits, a loud shout was heard and men began filing into the room from the door Akaashi had entered through. Tsukishima gaped at the scene of what he deemed to be mongrels and immediately looked to Akaashi for answers.

“That’s not good,” Akaashi muttered, shoving Tsukishima out the door.

Tsukishima found that they were now on a fire escape and Akaashi was already back in front of him, leading the way. “Who are those people?” he asked, keeping a tight hold on Kageyama.

“People who want the cat you’re holding,” Akaashi answered, jumping over the last of the stair railings and landing on the sidewalk.

Tsukishima watched Akaashi’s action with annoyance before making a point of going down the rest of the stairs. Akaashi led them to a car where he jumped into the passenger’s seat, directing Tsukishima to get into the back. This Tsukishima did quickly, not wanting to get caught up in something he really had no part in and also because he was mildly curious about what was so special about this cat.

As soon as Tsukishima closed the door, Bokuto began driving off, throwing a hand up for Tsukishima to see.

“HQ?” Bokuto asked, his eyes focused on the road in front of him.

Akaashi nodded his head and turned in his seat to face Tsukishima. “I think it’s very lucky that Kageyama was able to find you,” he stated.

Kageyama’s ears perked up and he stared at Akaashi. _He knows my name?_

“Hah? Who?” Tsukishima asked while quirking one of his brows. He then looked down at his lap. “The cat?”

“Yes,” Akaashi nodded. “But that cat in your lap isn’t an ordinary cat.”

Tsukishima snorted. “Obviously.”

“He can transform into a human.”

Tsukishima choked on his saliva and started coughing, alarming Kageyama who was still amazed at Akaashi’s knowledge.

* * *

 

“He literally just looks like a cat to me,” Tsukishima said for what seemed like the hundredth time. He gently grabbed both of Kageyama’s paws and pushed them together in a clapping motion.

Akaashi had just come back into the room with clothes in his arms, sighing at Tsukishima’s comment. He knelt to the ground and patted his lap, calling out, “Come here, Kageyama.”

Kageyama pulled his paws out of Tsukishima’s hands and padded over to Akaashi. Earlier, he had heard Akaashi talking about Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Kageyama soon realized that this Akaashi person was going to bring Oikawa and Iwaizumi to him, and he was grateful for deciding to go out, knowing that at the end of the day, he would be reunited with them. Not only that, but he could faintly smell the lingering scents that the two had left behind, meaning that they had certainly been here.

Akaashi refrained from ruffling Kageyama’s head, and instead stated, “You can change back to your human form now.”

Kageyama nodded his head, figuring that Akaashi brought the clothes because he knew that Kageyama would transform naked. It took him less than a few seconds, and suddenly Kageyama was crouched naked in front of Akaashi. Akaashi unabashedly handed over the clothing, but upon looking over to Tsukishima, was amused to find him blushing.

“It’s the ears, isn’t it?” Akaashi joked as Kageyama quickly pulled on the clothes.

Tsukishima had a hand covering his mouth as he nodded. He was shocked and amazed. “It’s definitely the ears,” he confirmed.

“Iwaizumi and Oikawa should be here soon,” Akaashi informed Kageyama, helping the other stand up. “They miss you terribly.”

Kageyama immediately bowed. “Thank you for helping them, Akaashi-san,” he said, glad that the threats of the woman he met before were unfulfilled.

“No problem,” Akaashi replied, taking a step back as a noise caught his attention. “It’s what friends do.”

Kageyama felt himself tense as he found that Akaashi’s words sounded very familiar. He wished that he could easily understand why what friends do for each other seemed to be done so unconditionally. It was something that he could not yet grasp. However, he was drawn from his thoughts as two scents that he has been longing for reached his noise.

Akaashi could do little but step aside as Iwaizumi and Oikawa came barreling through with Kuroo in tow. Oikawa was the first to envelop Kageyama while Iwaizumi stood close by. Kageyama was so excited to see the two, he almost transformed right then and there.

“You're safe!” Oikawa breathed, the heavy feeling in his chest lifting immediately.

Kageyama nodded into Oikawa’s shoulder, his tail swishing back and forth.

Iwaizumi gently grasped the back of Kageyama’s head, turning him so he could see his face. “I bet you have quite the story for us,” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“He’s probably exhausted,” Akaashi said slowly, carefully putting himself into the conversation. “I can take him to his ro-“

“No!” Oikawa whined, causing Iwaizumi to roll his eyes.

Iwaizumi pulled Kageyama from Oikawa so he could hold onto him. “What he means, is that I think it’ll be fine if Kageyama sleeps with us tonight,” Iwaizumi clarified. He looked at Kageyama’s doubtful expression and gently rubbed circles into his lower back.

“Sure…” Akaashi finally allowed, pursing his lips.

Kuroo took this moment to sidle up beside Tsukishima. “Hey, babe. You’re looking pretty hot,” he murmured but was quickly rewarded with a cold “tch” from his boyfriend.

“Those fuckers interrupted my shoot again,” Tsukishima said, his voice dripping with annoyance.

Kuroo laughed and threw an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders. “Aww, do you want your big bad boyfriend to go beat them up,” he teased.

“I really don’t think that it’s something you can do,” Tsukishima shot back, smirking at Kuroo’s fallen expression.

“If I can make it happen,” Kuroo started, a dangerous glint appearing in his eyes. “Then you have to promise you’ll let me do a _private_ photoshoot of you.”

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, deciding to take on the apparent challenge. “We’ll see,” he finally said. “But for now, get me home.”

“Of course,” Kuroo said, his grin widening at the thought of the many things he could dress Tsukishima in. “You have another shoot tomorrow, right?”

“At this point, I might as well cancel all of them,” Tsukishima muttered, already moving to exit the room. He waved at Akaashi and glanced at the other trio before allowing himself a small smile. Even he had to admit that the scene was cute.

“Are you tired?” Iwaizumi asked Kageyama as Oikawa began to lead them back to their room.

Kageyama found himself still more excited than tired, but he just nodded his head all the same. “Akaashi-san said I could have my own room,” he murmured quietly.

Oikawa opened the door to their room and pushed Kageyama inside. “If you don’t want to sleep with us, I’ll give you three seconds to run away,” he said, his face serious though his eyes told a different story.

Kageyama froze. Truly, he didn’t want to be apart from Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but at the same time, he didn’t want to trouble them by taking up room on the bed. His eyes flitted towards Oikawa’s hand that was holding three fingers. Mind racing, Kageyama felt himself choke up, and he could do little but watch as all three of Oikawa’s fingers retracted.

“Well, looks like you made your choice!” Oikawa said cheerfully while clapping his hands together.

Iwaizumi finally entered the room, being mindful of closing the door behind him. “Let’s get ready for bed,” he yawned, pulling off his shirt.

“I call the bathroom first!” Oikawa called out already running towards the open door.

Iwaizumi ignored him and pulled Kageyama to the bed, sitting him down. He cupped both sides of Kageyama’s cheeks and stared at him intensely, watching Kageyama blush and squirm. Kageyama, for one, was unsure of whether or not he should move away.

“Kageyama,” Iwaizumi breathed, his hands dropping to Kageyama’s waist. “Can I kiss you?”

Kageyama cocked his head. “But it’s not morning.”

Chuckling at how cute Kageyama was, Iwaizumi gently held his chin. “Then a good night kiss,” he said.

Slightly nodding his head, Kageyama found that a “good night kiss” made sense. One kiss to start the morning and one to end the night, though he hadn’t exactly found why kissing was so important. He would say, however, that it was embarrassing.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and closed the distance between him and Kageyama, feeling Kageyama tense for a brief moment before relaxing. Kageyama’s lips were soft, warm, but Iwaizumi could easily tell how inexperienced the other was.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, we only have two toothbru-“

Iwaizumi pulled back and pressed Kageyama’s head into his chest. He looked at Oikawa, who was amusingly seething. “I packed another in my suitcase,” Iwaizumi answered, looking smug.

Oikawa ran forward making grabby hands at Kageyama. “No fair! I want a kiss too!” he half-shouted.

Iwaizumi pulled Kageyama out of the way right before Oikawa reached them while sticking out his foot to stop Oikawa. “How about no?” Iwaizumi teased.

“Iwa-chan!”

* * *

 

After the three had finally washed up for the night, Kageyama found himself in bed between both Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He laid on his back, almost sweating from how nervous he was. Oikawa told him that he was absolutely not allowed to transform into a cat. Kageyama had no idea why but decided he could humor Oikawa for this one night. An arm fell across his stomach, and suddenly Kageyama was pulled up against Oikawa.

Kageyama tensed. He could see very well in the dark and that meant he could see the somewhat pained expression that Oikawa had on. Kageyama softly reached out to touch Oikawa’s cheek. “Oikawa-san?” he whispered.

“I’m just very happy that you’re safe,” Oikawa whispered back.

“ _We’re_ happy, you idiot.”

Kageyama looked over his shoulder to see Iwaizumi press up against his back.

“And,” Oikawa added, “We’re going to do something so that we can keep you for good.”

Kageyama felt his chest warm but he shook his head surprising both Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“No,” Kageyama countered. “I’m going to do something so that I can stay with the both of you…for good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I think I barely made it this time...kind of made it on time...Though, I do have to admit that this chapter was very hard for me to write, and when I was a little over half done, I had to stop because I just couldn't write. I ended up rereading my some of my favorite stories to get the creative juices flowing, but regardless, not too happy with this chapter. I am struggling with portraying certain emotions with Kageyama, so I hope the rockiness doesn't affect any one's reading. I also apologize for any mistakes, as I am so sure they are in there somewhere...XD 
> 
> Another thing, I perceive the next chapters to be very plot-heavy...so just a warning...XD 
> 
> Also! I named Kageyama's cat friend after one of my new favorite K-pop songs, "Miro" by Romeo. It's great you guys. Really. XD 
> 
> Thank you for all the support, everyone!


	9. Protection Plan

Akaashi sighed as he laid out multiple pieces of paper onto the table in front of him. He rubbed his hands together before surveying the information that the papers conveyed, hoping that his plans were full proof. His mind was so preoccupied with everything that could possibly go wrong, Akaashi didn’t notice Bokuto entering the room.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi and quirked one of his brows, his owlish golden eyes analyzing the frown that he saw on Akaashi. He leaned over on the table opposite from Akaashi, staring at him, but the other was still not taking notice. Bokuto chewed the bottom of his lip as he brought onto the table a little paper bag filled with food because he knew Akaashi had been skimping on meals lately.

“Akaashiiiiiii~,” Bokuto cooed, resting his elbows on the table.

Akaashi could barely register Bokuto calling out to him, and instead began muttering to himself.

Bokuto huffed and brought out his secret weapon from the bag:  nanohana no karashiae. Having known Akaashi for the longest of times, Bokuto picked up on the little things that Akaashi liked and didn’t like. He opened a pair of chopsticks and picked up a bit of the seaweed.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered. He waited but received no response. He sighed and poked Akaashi’s nose. “Akaaashi.”

Akaashi jolted and looked up, snapping, “Wh-“

Bokuto placed a chaste kiss on Akaashi’s lips before pulling back and quickly stuffing Akaashi’s mouth with the seaweed. He watched as Akaashi slowly chewed and then sat down. “Feeling better?” he asked.

A small smile graced Akaashi’s face. “Yes, thank you,” he said, taking the box of his favorite food from Bokuto’s hands.

“With all of us working together,” Bokuto started, reaching out to hold Akaashi’s free hand. “I’m pretty sure this will turn out okay, so don’t worry too much.”

“You’re right,” Akaashi sighed, letting his shoulders relax. He squeezed Bokuto’s hand because he really just wanted to say, “I love you,” but decided he’ll say it later. “Now we just wait for those sleepy heads to get their asses over here.”

* * *

 

By the time Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Kageyama made it to the meeting room, two other guests had already arrived. Akaashi was only mildly annoyed by their lateness, but let it slide, telling himself that they must have had a late night catching up. He waited until the three were seated and comfortable before starting introductions.

“Kageyama,” Akaashi called out, gaining his attention. He swept his arm in the direction of two people. “This is Hinata and over here, this is Kuroo,” he introduced.

Kageyama nodded his head at the two. “It’s nice to meet you,” he greeted.

Hinata made a face before pointing out, “You have a very scary face, Kageyama.”

There was an awkward moment of silence before Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa burst out in laughter, causing Kageyama to blush.

“Well, I can tell you’re pretty short even from here,” Kageyama shot back almost timidly. He didn’t really mean to poke fun at Hinata, but he felt he had to defend himself somehow.

At this, even Iwaizumi couldn’t help but chuckle, but Akaashi just sighed and rubbed his temples, knowing exactly what this was going to turn into.

“Hah?” Hinata started. “What did you say,  _ Bakageyama. _ ”

Kageyama flushed even more, but before he could make a not-so-witty comeback, Akaashi clapped his hands together, bringing all the attention back to him. Oikawa was wiping the tears away from his eyes as well as rubbing the newfound bump on his head, courtesy from Iwaizumi. The others began to calm down and offered Akaashi the floor.

“You two,” he sighed, looking between Kageyama and Hinata. “Need to get along if our next plan is going to go over smoothly.”

“That’s fine if he stops making fun of my height,” Hinata said, crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue at Kageyama.

Kageyama stood up and slammed his hands on the table. “You said my face was scary!” he rebuked, not noticing how his little outburst was amusing everyone around them.

“Because it  _ is _ !” Hinata said, standing up as well.

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Not!”

“Yes it is!”

Bokuto quickly glanced at Akaashi before standing up and saying loudly, “Hinata, you are super short, but that’s fine, and Kageyama, you do kind of have a scary face, but it doesn’t scare me.” He looked so proud of himself for having dissolved the dispute that he didn’t notice Akaashi face-palming himself.

“Bokuto-san,” Kageyama said, getting Bokuto to look at him. “With all due respect, you have really weird hair.”

Kuroo immediately started guffawing as Oikawa peeled over laughing. Iwaizumi joined Akaashi in silently berating the idiots that they had decided to be with. Bokuto made a sound that sounded like a squawk as he looked taken aback.

“Yeah,  _ really _ weird hair,” Hinata agreed, making the final blow as Bokuto dramatically fell backward into what could only be described as dejectedness.

Hinata and Kageyama made eye contact from across the table and instinctively reached out to high-five each other, agreeing for the time that if they had to work together, it would be fine.

“Oh god,” Akaashi groaned, sitting down in his chair.

Iwaizumi offered him a water bottle. “Here.”

Akaashi drank the water and eventually got everyone back on track, though it seemed Bokuto had yet to come out of his slump. He would occasionally mutter about how he thought his hair was “so awesome” and that “they didn’t know what they were talking about.” Akaashi would have to make it up to Bokuto later on.

“Okay,” Akaashi began. “My plan is a three point plan, meaning that we will have to split up into three groups.” He looked around to make sure everyone was paying attention. “Bokuto and I will infiltrate the suspected lab and see if we can find more information on Katashi Kin and his possible connections to Eishi and the Neko gang,” Akaashi said while showcasing his plans to the group.

“Meanwhile, Hinata and Kageyama will take to the streets to lure out the Neko gang leader,” Akaashi stated, briefly eyeing the tense faces of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “They will stay above the ground, as we have information that the Neko gang meets below the city.”

“Finally, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Kuroo will infiltrate Eishi’s estate and find possible incriminating evidence that we can use against him,” Akaashi finished up, pulling out their papers to show the three his carefully drawn out plans.

“Questions?” Akaashi asked as he looked around the table. With no one having any dire inquiries, Akaashi quickly sent out each group to prepare for their part of the mission. He turned to Bokuto after everyone else had left before reaching out to pull him in for a hug.

“Bokuto, I love your hair,” Akaashi whispered before placing a kiss on his cheek.

With such simple words, Bokuto seemed to come back to life, his hair sticking up straighter than before. He grinned at Akaashi, so grateful he met someone who could pull him out of his moods with a single phrase.

* * *

 

Akaashi pulled at his lab coat that he was currently wearing and looked at himself in the reflection of a glass window one last time, making sure that the disguise was perfect. It was incredibly easy for him to get his hands on a government lab coat and he had special connections that allowed him to obtain a specific ID that matched with the lab he was infiltrating. He could probably get into the lab with no problems, but he would need the workers to be distracted if he were to find out more about  _ Katashi Kin. _

Of course, who else would best fulfill the job of a distraction if not Bokuto?

As Akaashi walked into the lab that he had been in days before, he waved at the new secretary who merely blushed in his presence. He typed in the passcode just as Bokuto entered the lab, dressed up in a dark green jumper with a large backpack on his back as well as a cage in one hand and a net in the other. The secretary looked at Bokuto nervously before asking if she could help with anything.

Bokuto leaned on the counter, getting as close to the secretary as he could. “Yeah, one of the other labs just let all of their rats run free and I'm here to get them back,” he whispered.

The secretary nodded hesitantly as she reached for the phone. “Let me just make a quick ca-“

As soon as Akaashi had the door opened and entered, Bokuto was quick to follow him through.

“Thanks for letting me in!” Bokuto called out over his shoulder, winking at the secretary.

Akaashi could only roll his eyes as he muttered under his breath, “We have five minutes before security comes.” He looked around before adding, “I need at least 20 minutes.”

“Roger that!” Bokuto whispered back, saluting Akaashi before splitting at a fork in the hallway.

Akaashi knew very well that Bokuto would be able to handle himself. It enabled him to be able to put all of his focus into  _ his _ task at hand, and being in the midst of government security, he would definitely need it. Akaashi headed down the series of hallways that would lead him to where he had first heard the conversation about who he now knew was Kageyama. With luck, he may be able to find out who was speaking and see if they left anything out of the ordinary that he could take. Just as he was about to turn a corner, he could hear someone walking quickly his way while talking to someone.

“Huh? Someone’s here to catch rats?”

Akaashi walked around the corner casually, making brief eye contact with the man before proceeding to walk past.

“Hang on,” the man said before grabbing Akaashi’s arm.

Akaashi made sure that his expression remained neutral before saying, “Yes, how may I help you?”

“Uh, yeah, go check to make sure all rooms from C-103 to C-111 are locked up tight,” the man commanded before letting go of Akaashi’s arm and continuing his walk and talk as he rounded the corner.

Akaashi could only sigh in relief as he made his way down another set of hallways. Apparently, Bokuto was doing a good job stalling because there were little to no sign of workers down in this area. Stopping in front of a door, Akaashi looked at the sign next to it, reading and finding out that this particular room was indeed Kin’s. He tried the knob, and it twisted and unlatched easily. Slowly pushing the door open, Akaashi peeked in, and thankfully, the room was empty. He slipped in all the way before gently closing the door behind him.

Akaashi eyed the large rectangular table that was bare except for a stack of notepads and a can of pens at the center of the table. All of the chairs were pushed in, and overall, the room was very neat. The sight confused him, as this didn’t look like a normal office. It looked more like a meeting room than anything, but maybe this was Kin’s special meeting room? Rubbing the back of his head in slight exasperation, Akaashi was about to leave the room when his eye caught something at the front of the room. There was an empty water dispenser at the corner of the room with a plant next to it. He approached the two objects and observed them. Moving the plant aside, Akaashi uncovered what looked like some sort of foot button.

Tentatively, Akaashi pressed the ball of his foot down, causing the button to sink. There was a quiet knocking noise and Akaashi turned around looking for the source. He found himself astonished at the sight that met him. Behind the chair at the head of the table was a set of stairs revealed by the shifting of the floor. Akaashi honestly could not believe his eyes because something like this seemed too much like it was coming out of those old spy movies.

He looked behind him towards the door one more time before descending down the steps. Immediately, he was hit with the overwhelming smell of bleach and he could hear what sounded like crying. This part of the lab, however, still looked pristine. Akaashi reached the bottom of the stairs and was met by a locked door. He tried using his ID, but his security clearance did not seem high enough. Checking his phone, he counted seven minutes that had passed, and he became frustrated that a door was making him waste time.

Akaashi reached into his pocket, pulling out a small device that Bokuto had given him before they began their mission. It was a small hacker device that was coded to act like a given security access in order to remain under the radar. Akaashi quickly attached it to the keypad and watched as it turned on. In only a few seconds, Akaashi was granted access. He took back the device and entered through the opening door.

At first, it seemed that Akaashi had merely just entered into another hallway, but as soon as he made his way into the first room, he discovered the reason for why there was a hidden section under the lab. Akaashi almost had the cover his eyes from the horrendous sight of what looked like mutilated animal parts that lay on surgery tables, still glistening in the light. Knowing that he came down here for proof, though, Akaashi set forth to taking pictures. He paused and looked over the notes scrawled by some lab worker that discussed different ways of harvesting genes and as well as how to best preserve certain desired traits. Disgusted, Akaashi quickly finished up and left the room.

Akaashi was able to find the source of the crying easily. It was if they had a hospital down here, for he had found a room full of babies that were currently not being tended to. These babies, however, did not in the least looked normal or how a baby should. Many of the babies looked deformed as if someone had taken apart all of their limbs and haphazardly sewed them back together. Akaashi felt his heart clenched because many of the babies seemed to have some animal characteristics, be it a single ear or what looked like paws. He finished up with what he could at that point and was quick to make it out of the lab.

* * *

 

“Is this really necessary?” Oikawa asked. His arms were crossed as he looked at both Kageyama and Hinata.

Hinata sighed and waved Akaashi’s paper in front of Oikawa’s face. “Yes,” he groaned. “Look, Akaashi just needs us to stir trouble with the gangs in the area to cause chaos within the Neko gang.”

“I don’t see why we have to do that,” Oikawa continued, pinching the bridge of his nose. “At all.”

“To disorganize their ranks,” Hinata pointed out. “You know,  _ distract _ them.”

Kageyama looked nervously between Hinata and Oikawa, wondering if he should say something. Kuroo and Iwaizumi had both left a little earlier to gather supplies, and that left Oikawa in charge of seeing both Hinata and Kageyama off. Oikawa seemed pensive about the whole thing, but Kageyama wanted him to know that he wanted to be a part of taking Eishi down as well. Akaashi had taken the time to sit down with him and explain the situation, so if this was the best way to keep Oikawa and Iwaizumi safe, then so be it.

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama said, pulling Oikawa off to the side and giving Hinata a look that said he’ll be back soon. Kageyama took Oikawa around the corner before stopping. “I will be safe with Hinata,” Kageyama said, looking into Oikawa’s eyes imploringly. “So please, don’t worry.”

Oikawa eyed Kageyama while he crossed his arms. “You promise?” he asked simply.

Kageyama’s tail swished gently and his ears pressed against his head as he reached out to pull one of Oikawa’s hands away from his chest. “I promise,” Kageyama murmured as he gently squeezed Oikawa’s hand. He looked up for Oikawa’s confirmation but was met with a flustered, blushing expression.

“I hate you,” Oikawa spat childishly as he looked off to the side.

Kageyama looked taken aback and immediately tried apologizing for whatever he did but Oikawa cut him off.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Oikawa laughed, pulling Kageyama in for a hug.

Hinata poked his head around to corner and couldn’t help but sigh at the sight he saw. “We gotta go,” he bluntly stated, watching as Kageyama tried to push away while Oikawa laughed and pulled him back in.

Oikawa finally let go and chuckled more upon seeing the glare that Kageyama shot him before he moved to leave with Hinata.

Before leaving, Kageyama put on the special clothing that Akaashi had laid out for him. He put on a beanie to cover his ears and then slipped on a jacket that had holsters to hold his tail in so it would be out of sight. Thankfully, the jacket’s length covered his butt so that he could still wear pants with a hole in it.

“Just follow me and listen to what I say and this will go over easily,” Hinata said as he and Kageyama entered a busy shopping area.

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he walked beside Hinata. “If anything, I’m pretty sure I up you on both instinct and agility here,” he countered, smirking down on the shorter male.

“Whatever,” Hinata snorted. He looked around briefly before finding what looked like a group of men with green hoodies on. He lightly jabbed Kageyama with his elbow and pointed to the group. “That’s our target gang,” Hinata whispered. Pulling Kageyama over to a bench, he added, “They’re known as the Snake gang.”

Kageyama shrugged. “What are we going to do with them?” he asked, eyeing the green-hoodied men discreetly.

Hinata brought out his phone and checked the time. “Apparently, some Neko gang members come here to buy specific supplies for their leader each week during this time,” Hinata answered. “It’ll be simple. I’ll yell out some insults and get the members of the two gangs to fight, and if it gets bad enough, we might even get to see the Neko gang leader.”

“That doesn’t sound like a good plan,” Kageyama admitted.

“Shhhh!” Hinata whispered, covering Kageyama’s mouth with his hand. “I see them!”

Kageyama pulled Hinata’s hand off of his mouth and looked in the direction that Hinata had gestured in. He spotted another group of five or so men that were dressed rather nicely. “Are you sure that’s them?” Kageyama asked, cocking his head.

“Yes, it’s them,” Hinata quipped. He got up and waved for Kageyama to follow him. “Stay close to me.”

Hinata grabbed a soda can from his bag and opened it, ignoring the curious looks that Kageyama was giving him. He watched as the Neko gang stopped on the corner of the sidewalk, not too far from the Snake gang. As some of the Neko members started to laugh, Hinata aimed and threw the can at one of the Snake members, watching as the fizzy drink began to spiral out of the can.

The can hit one of the sitting Snake members in the head and subsequently sprayed various members around him. The man who got hit grunted and picked up the can before crushing it. He looked around and saw that the Neko members were laughing at him. Needless to say, it was obvious that the Snake gang was quick to blame the incident on the Neko gang and yelling and threats ensued.

Hinata covered his mouth with both hands as he tried not laugh. He almost lost it when one of the Snake members threw a trash can lid at his own friend.

As soon as the fight broke out, though, many of the civilians were quick to desert the area, angry and scared that the two gangs were fighting. This specific shopping district was an agreed neutral zone between the gangs in the area and generally fighting was not allowed.

Hinata pulled Kageyama back, making sure that the two were out of the line of crossfire between the two gangs. He looked around for the woman he had seen before, but all he could see were her men. “Let’s get out of here for the time being,” Hinata said, beginning to walk away.

Kageyama nodded and followed him.

The two were walking past a storefront when the door suddenly opened and outburst a woman with long black hair, clearly frustrated.

“What is going on!?” she yelled, throwing up her hands in an exasperated manner.

Hinata’s eyes widened. The woman was unmistakably the one he’s seen before, even if her face was covered up. Her red eyes were more than just memorable, they were a good indicator of her identity.

Mei was about to command her men to knock it off when Kageyama caught her attention. Of course, it took her little time to reach him and wrap a hand around Kageyama’s neck, shocking both Hinata and Kageyama.

“Hello, dear,” Mei cooed, watching as Kageyama struggled to remove her hand. “I’d remember  _ your _ eyes anywhere.”

Hinata was quick to hit Mei’s hand away, releasing Kageyama. “I’d say the same for yourself,” Hinata said, pulling Kageyama away.

“Is this your human form, kitty?” Mei asked, ignoring Hinata. “It’s adorable.”

Hinata smirked, but he knew that right now, he would have to get Kageyama out of here. It would do no good to lose Kageyama to the Neko gang, but as a police officer, Hinata had already signaled for backup in order to get Mei’s men arrested. After all, it was agreed that this area was a neutral zone.

“Look,” Hinata started, slowly backing up and discreetly motioning for Kageyama to follow. “I can’t say it’s been great seeing you again…but we really have to go now.”

“That’s-“

“Run, Kageyama!”

* * *

 

“Oh my god,” Kuroo whispered, as he peered over a hedge to watch a retreating guard. “I cannot believe we made it in.”

“Shut up, you idiot,” Oikawa whispered back as he joined up with him.

“Both of you,” Iwaizumi started, causing the two to turn around. “Are too loud!” he whispered harshly, whacking both on the head.

Oikawa whined and glared at Iwaizumi as he rubbed his head.

“Man, you could have just given two whacks to this guy over here,” Kuroo said, rubbing his own bump.

“No! Why would you say that?” Oikawa asked, shoving Kuroo. He watched as Kuroo silent laughed before saying, “I don’t even know why you’re here in the first place.”

Kuroo looked Oikawa straight in the eyes and waggled his eyebrows.

“You’re doing this for sex?” Oikawa asked, his eyes wide and highly amused.

“Let’s go!” Iwaizumi suddenly cut in, now wishing that Akaashi had assigned this mission to him and only him.

The three ran across a short grassy expanse before reaching a side of the mansion. Using claw guns, the group was able to hoist themselves to the top of the mansion with relative ease. Once safely atop the mansion, Iwaizumi knocked out the guards there and with the help of Oikawa and Kuroo, tied them up.

“Okay,” Iwaizumi said as he pulled out the floor plans that Akaashi had given him. “According to this, there should be a latch on the north-west side of this roof that should give us access to the inside.” He pulled out his phone to check his time. “As of now, Eishi should be out talking with a fellow designer and he shouldn’t be back until an hour or so,” Iwaizumi informed.

Oikawa peered over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, also reading the map and seeing what Iwaizumi had explained. “Where exactly does that lead to?” Oikawa asked.

“To an attic,” Iwaizumi answered, rolling up the maps and packing them back in his bag.

“Is it this thing over here?” Kuroo called out, though he was smart enough to be quiet about it.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa made their way over to where Kuroo was. Kuroo was standing above a square door, big enough to fit at least one man at a time. Iwaizumi knelt down and experimentally pulled on the latch to see if it was locked. The door didn’t give, leading him to sigh.

“Well, I guess now I have a good reason to use this,” Kuroo said, pulling out what looked like a laser cutter.

Oikawa gaped at him. “Akaashi gave you one of those?” he exclaimed, not in any way hiding his jealousy.

“Yup,” Kuroo nodded, kneeling down to the door after Iwaizumi had gotten up. “Now stand back and watch me work the magic.”

Kuroo turned on the laser cutter and made a minimal incision into where he supposed the lock would be so that it would release the door. Around 30 seconds had passed before Kuroo pulled away and tentatively tried to pull on the door, smiling when it lifted without resistance. After lifting it all the way open, he smiled and offered for either Oikawa or Iwaizumi to go first. Iwaizumi took the initiative and slipped in first, followed by Oikawa and finally Kuroo.

“Okay,” Kuroo whispered as he looked around the dusty attic. “It really doesn’t look like he comes up here much.”

The room was dimly lit by light that streamed in from the windows, but overall, dusty boxes were all that took up the space. There was a stairwell that led to a lower floor, but that would not be where the three would be heading.

Oikawa sneezed as if to confirm Kuroo’s statement. “Ah…we have to break into the ceiling now, right?” he said while rubbing his nose and looking over at Iwaizumi who had brought out one of his maps again.

“How did Akaashi get his hands on the building’s plans anyway?” Kuroo asked, swiping his finger along one of the surfaces of a box and then wiping the accumulated dust away.

“He said he was friends with one of the architects or something,” Oikawa answered just before he sneezed again.

Kuroo shook his head. “That’s Akaashi for you.”

“Ah, okay,” Iwaizumi interrupted, eyeing the two tiredly. He walked over to one side of the wall that had some sort of vent attached to it. “No, we aren’t going to be traversing through the vents,” he said, reading the other two’s minds easily. “If we break this open and climb on the support behind it, apparently, will be inside the ceilings  _ and  _ walls.”

Iwaizumi didn’t wait for the two to catch on before he began prying at the cover. Oikawa, after sneezing a few more times, came to help. With Oikawa, the two were able to pull off the cover and Iwaizumi entered the square hole and stepped up on the support behind him, amazed at the interior work that he was now seeing. He turned around to smirk at Oikawa and Kuroo.

“This is honestly going to be the easiest break in,” Iwaizumi laughed, before ducking back inside again.

After getting lost a few times, the trio finally found their way to what they assumed was Eishi’s main office, or at least that’s what Akaashi’s map told them. Currently, they were above the office in the ceiling debating on the best method of getting down to do their snooping.

“We can’t just cut a fucking hole in the ceiling,” Oikawa hissed. “He’s going to  _ definitely _ notice that!”

Kuroo shrugged. “Maybe if we make a clean cut…”

“Look,” Iwaizumi said, pulling apart what looked like paneling. “We won’t have to do any cutting.”

Iwaizumi pulled off the rest of the paneling before finding a thin layer of what seemed to be plaster. He sighed and brought out one of his knives, making a quick incision, but also making sure to use substantial force to cut away at the plaster. Thankfully, he left HQ with more than just a simple pocketknife. Iwaizumi was able to pull out a piece of cut plaster that left a hole big enough for at least one of them to fit through at a time. He reached into his bag and removed a rope before dropping one end through.

“You two,” Iwaizumi started, smiling devilishly. “Get to go down and search his office.”

Kuroo looked excited and took the other end of the rope, securing it to one of the structures in the ceiling. He grinned at Oikawa before slowly shimmying down the rope. Oikawa rolled his eyes but followed as soon as there was enough room on the rope for him to do so.

Kuroo gently landed on the floor and looked around. Eishi’s office had multiple mannequins with his various designs on them in the corner. There were two windows opening up to the front garden and the back of the office housed bookshelves and a multitude of different art equipment. He approached Eishi’s desk and did his best to carefully open the drawers and search the top of the desk without disturbing what was on it. Kuroo had no idea if Eishi was one of those types of people that had a photographic memory of the placement of everything that they had put down.

“Did you find anything?” Oikawa asked as he searched the shelves behind the desk.

Kuroo shook his head. “I honestly don’t think he’ll leave anything confidential here,” he stated, pouring through the contents of a bottom drawer.

“Well, he could have some kind of hidden safe here or something,” Oikawa mumbled, grabbing a lamp and trying to bend it to see if it was some sort of secret lever. Imagine his surprise when the lamp actually gave and a place in the wall slid open. Oikawa stared at the opening. “Oh my god.” He pushed it up and down a couple of times just to see the door open and close.

Kuroo gaped at Oikawa and then the opening. “This is so  _ cool _ !” Kuroo cheered as he and Oikawa ran to the opening. “It’s like we’re spies!”

“Hurry up and get the proof, you asses,” Iwaizumi hissed, making sure that he was loud enough to be heard over their girlish  _ giggling _ .

“Holy shit! This guy is organized as hell!” Oikawa exclaimed, truly surprise because Eishi’s desk said otherwise.

Inside the hidden room, were various file shelves built into the back wall. The only light coming into the room was from the opening, but otherwise, it looked well kept. Kuroo was the first to try to open one of the drawers, which to Kuroo’s relief, opened easily. However, when opening the drawer, he was met with a somewhat disturbing sight.

“Oikawa,” Kuroo said slowly, trying his best not to alarm his friend. “You should go be the lookout,” he suggested, turning around to block Oikawa’s view to the drawer. “You know, just in case he comes back.”

Oikawa arched a brow but backed away nonetheless. “Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Oikawa replied, shooting Kuroo an odd look before turning and approaching the door.

Kuroo let out a shaky sigh before turning back to the drawer. Honestly, Eishi should have locked this up and buried a thousand feet under. It was so creepy. Kuroo pushed past the highly decorative label that said, “My Dearest Kageyama Tobio,” and pulled out a pink and flowery folder. One section in the file said, “My Dearest Kageyama Tobio’s Baby Pictures,” while another section was labeled, “My Dearest Kageyama Tobio Reading Books.” Kuroo had to close his eyes and look away from all the pictures while he gave himself a breather. At the back of the file lay the claims that Eishi had made with the government lab to buy Kageyama and Kuroo was pretty sure that it was good enough for what they were looking for.

“Fuck! Kuroo! He’s coming!” Oikawa whispered yell, gently closing the door and making his way up the rope.

Kuroo jumped out of the room and hurriedly pushed the lamp back up which initiated the closing of the door. As soon as he could, he tucked the file under his arm and began making his way up the rope, breathing hard from panic.

Iwaizumi, who was waiting anxiously at the top, helped to pull Oikawa up and then Kuroo. He eyed the file that Kuroo had but Kuroo immediately shoved it into his backpack while Oikawa busied himself with rapidly pulling up his rope. Iwaizumi grabbed the piece of plaster that he had previously cut out and carefully placed it over the hole.

“Uh, it’s not going to stay,” Oikawa quietly pointed out, giving Iwaizumi an incredulous look.

“I know, idiot,” Iwaizumi snapped. He rolled his eyes and pointed to his bag. “Get the duct tape.”

“We’re taping it?” Oikawa asked, almost laughing.

Kuroo pulled the roll of duct tape out and handed it to Iwaizumi while saying, “It’s duct tape. It fixes everything.”

Iwaizumi nodded his head and quickly tapped back the plaster before placing the paneling back on top of it. He grabbed his bag and indicated for both Oikawa and Kuroo to follow him as he made his way over the beams back the way they came from.

“And tell Touka to never schedule a luncheon at that place.”

Iwaizumi froze, causing Oikawa to bump into him and consequently Kuroo into Oikawa. Before Oikawa could make a sound of disdain, Iwaizumi turned around and shushed him. The three held their breaths as they heard Eishi moving around below them.

“I really need to clean up my desk sometime,” Eishi sighed.

Kuroo made eye contact with Iwaizumi and motioned for him to keep moving. Iwaizumi did so, creeping forward slowly and trying not to make any noise. Oikawa followed him just as slow, but his foot got caught on a beam and created a thud that vibrated through the ceiling. The three froze and listened for Eishi. There was a pause before they heard rapid footsteps and a door opening.

“Atsushi! I told you this mansion was haunted!”

Kuroo and Oikawa tried to stifle their laughing as Iwaizumi continued on.

* * *

 

“Get back here!”

“Go! Go! Go! Kageyama!” Hinata yelled as he and Kageyama began sprinting down the street.

Kageyama easily kept pace with Hinata. He looked over his shoulder to see Mei following both of them closely as if running in her heels wasn’t a difficult task at all. He looked at Hinata, wondering if he had a better getaway plan.

“Follow me,” Hinata said as if reading Kageyama’s mind.

The two darted into an alleyway, running closer together as the space to run in decreased significantly. Kageyama could hear the click clack of Mei’s heels as she chased after him. His eyes avidly watched the objects in front of him, knowing that it would not bode well if he tripped now.

“What do we-“

“Kageyama,” Hinata interrupted. “On my cue, you run right, got it?”

Kageyama blinked a few times. “Got it.”

Hinata let Kageyama run ahead as he eyed Mei behind them, who didn’t seem out of breath. Immediately, Hinata tipped over a few trashcans, distracting Mei’s gaze to the obstacles in her path as Kageyama made a hard right at the fork in front of them. Hinata turned left and kept running.

“Hey, old woman!” Hinata jeered. “Try to keep up with me!”

“You little brat!” Mei yelled, her cheeks flushing from the insult.

Kageyama kept sprinting away, even when he knew that Mei was not following him. He ran all the way to what looked like a children’s playground before stopping. Breathing hard, Kageyama leaned against a lamppost to rest, his eyes darting back and forth to see if he was really alone. The sun was beginning its descent in the sky and there were no children on the playground. Sighing in relief, Kageyama made his way to one of the tunnels before transforming so he could stay better hidden. It probably wasn’t a good idea that he had not told Hinata he had no idea how to get back to HQ.

Oikawa paced back and forth in the room that everyone had gathered in. Iwaizumi watched him, tense as well, but he settled for bouncing his leg up and down as he sat in a chair. Everyone was accounted for except for Hinata and Kageyama.

“They better be coming back soon,” Oikawa muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

Akaashi was busying himself with looking through the evidence that the two groups had gathered. He looked up at Oikawa, noting that the other’s stress was beginning to rub off on him. “You should trust them, Oikawa,” Akaashi said, returning his eyes to Kageyama’s “cutesy” files. They had agreed not to show either Oikawa or Iwaizumi for the time being, not wanting them to get too angry and do something reckless.

There was the sound of footsteps, causing everyone to look up as Hinata entered, looking confused and worry.

“Kageyama? Where is he?” Oikawa immediately asked, running over to Hinata and then looking over him to see if Kageyama was trailing behind.

“He’s not here?” Hinata asked, looking around Oikawa.

Oikawa stepped back, looking frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair. “No, no he’s not,” he answered, glaring at Hinata.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes thinking the worst.

Akaashi looked up before calling Bokuto to bring his phone over. “Calm down,” Akaashi said standing up and getting his phone from Bokuto. “I put a tracker on Kageyama.”

Oikawa felt his shoulders tense as he headed and Akaashi’s way and grabbed his shoulders. “Why didn’t you tell us?” he asked angrily, shaking Akaashi slightly.

“I didn’t think you’d be too happy about it,” Akaashi replied, his eyes narrowing. He knew Oikawa was stressed, so he tried to keep his tolerance in check.

“Well,” Oikawa bit out. “Where the fuck is he?”

Iwaizumi stood up and placed a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, pulling him back. “Stop,” he said, his voice shaky.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathed, his anger turning into worry as he looked to make sure Iwaizumi was okay.

Akaashi looked at the tracker on his phone, easily locating Kageyama and finding that Kageyama had not moved for the past two hours. “He’s at a children’s playground near the Meita primary school,” Akaashi stated, looking at both Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and began leaving. “We’re going.”

Just as Akaashi was about to follow them, Bokuto stepped out in front of him.

Bokuto shook his head. “Let them go.”

* * *

 

It didn’t take very long for Oikawa to drive to Kageyama’s location. He and Iwaizumi stayed quiet during the entire ride, but Iwaizumi made sure to hold his hand for the majority of it. They were quiet, but it didn’t stop them from comforting each other.

Oikawa parked the car on the street next to the playground, he and Iwaizumi getting out swiftly as they looked at the darkened playground. There was little sound except for the occasional breeze and the song of the crickets. The lamps were bright enough to illuminate the playground, and casted shadows that almost looked threatening. It didn't look like Kageyama was there, but Oikawa was determined to find him.

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa called out as he and Iwaizumi searched the equipment.

Iwaizumi kneeled down to look into one of the tunnels, suddenly smiling. “I found him.”

Oikawa was quick to join Iwaizumi’s side and they both gazed at Kageyama who was in his cat form, sleeping on a pile of the discarded clothing peacefully. Iwaizumi crawled in quietly and pulled Kageyama and the clothing into his arms. Oikawa backed up enough so that Iwaizumi had no trouble getting out. Kageyama was still sound asleep as the two walked back to the car.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said softly as he started the car. He reached out to gently pet Kageyama, waiting for Iwaizumi’s acknowledgment.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t be mad,” Oikawa said, a smile tugging at his lips.

At this, Iwaizumi turned to send a small glare at Oikawa. “You’re already ticking me off.”

Oikawa laughed. “I love you, but…” he said, trailing off.

“But?” Iwaizumi prodded, arching a brow.

“But,” Oikawa continued, keeping his eyes focused on the road as he made a turn. “I think I’m in love with Tobio-chan, too.”

This time, Iwaizumi was the one laughing. “It’s fine,” he said, leaning his head against the window as he softly petted Kageyama’s back.

“Really?” Oikawa asked, eyeing Iwaizumi from his peripheral.

Iwaizumi nodded. “Because I think I’m in love with him too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows 100 times* This turned out way longer than what I initially expected...so I did try to keep it somewhat lighthearted, but I apologize if it bored you as well as if you encounter any glaring mistakes! Also...those spy cliches...haha
> 
> With us nearing the end of A Cat's Game, I am now going to shamelessly advertise my new work that I will be publishing soon called Reminiscence Of The Red Lotus. It will be a four part short story featuring the ship, OiKage! I will release more info as I update A Cat's Game. :)
> 
> Thank you, everyone!


	10. Exposure

Upon awakening, Kageyama found himself warm, comfortable, and well rested. It was not at all what he would expect to feel after sleeping in a playground tunnel, but after blinking the blurriness away from his eyes, he soon realized that he was back at HQ. His face was pressed against a chest and he could feel another body pressing into him from behind. His tail had wrapped around his own thigh, the tip lazily drumming against his skin. Tilting his head up slightly, or as best as he could, he caught sight of Oikawa’s sleeping face. Oikawa’s brows were relaxed, but Kageyama frowned upon seeing what looked the beginnings of bags underneath his eyes.

Kageyama suddenly blinked a few times, confused, but then he smiled. The feeling of worrying over Oikawa’s well-being was almost a new feeling for him, but it still made him very happy. It made him believe that he was slowly strengthening his relationship with both Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

He felt Iwaizumi shift behind and sigh as a hand snaked around his waist before tightening. At first, Kageyama thought that Iwaizumi was also awake, but Iwaizumi relaxed back against him with easy, rhythmic breathing. Kageyama could feel Oikawa’s legs over his and though he felt flattered by both Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s attention, he was beginning to feel too hot. He lightly tried to push away from Oikawa’s chest and also managed to detach Iwaizumi’s arm from around his waist. Leaning up on his right arm, Kageyama watched as the blanket slipped down to his waist. He thought he was going to be free, but another hand wrapped around him and pulled him back down.

Kageyama felt the air leave his lungs as his back hit the mattress. He could vaguely hear Iwaizumi groaning and when he looked up, Oikawa was hovering over him, awake but not fully so. Looking nervous, Kageyama eyed his left and right side, noting that Oikawa’s arms were on either side of him.

“Good morning, Tobio- _chan_ ,” Oikawa yawned. He smiled and leaned down slowly to see Kageyama’s changing reactions.

“G-Good morning…Oikawa-san,” Kageyama replied, blushing and averting his gaze as his ears flattened against his head.

Oikawa smiled, winking at Kageyama as his left hand slipped down to grab his hip.

“Oika-“

“Shhhh, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa whispered. “You don’t want to wake Iwa-chan, right?”

Kageyama cocked his head. He didn’t want to wake Iwaizumi, but he also didn't understand what Oikawa was getting at.

Oikawa chuckled to himself before he leaned down fully, pressing a kiss to Kageyama’s lips. It was just a quick peck, nothing too deep, but Oikawa made it very sweet. His thumb made small circles against Kageyama’s hipbone and he smiled against Kageyama’s lips. Just as he rose, parting from Kageyama, a pillow hit his head.

“Ow!” Oikawa let out as he turned to glare at Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa and pulled Kageyama from under him. “You should have woken me up first,” he scolded, letting Kageyama sit in his lap.

“Sorry,” Kageyama mumbled, causing Iwaizumi to ruffle his hair.

Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to Kageyama’s head. “It’s fine,” he said, before shooting a dirty look towards Oikawa. He let Kageyama slip off the bed and waited until he heard the bathroom door close. Throwing another pillow at Oikawa, Iwaizumi harshly whispered, “Were you just about to have sex with him next to me?”

“No,” Oikawa said slowly, a smirk appearing on his face. He pounced on Iwaizumi, pinning him to the bed. “But if I did, I would have invited you.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before his hand wrapped around the back of Oikawa’s, pulling him down roughly for a kiss.

* * *

 

By the time Iwaizumi and Oikawa got themselves ready for the day, for Kageyama had finished up quickly and left while the two were at it, Bokuto and Akaashi had already gotten Kageyama fed and up to date about the day’s activities. Akaashi had informed Kageyama that they were planning a media event in an effort to expose Eishi and the government lab. It would be ideal if they Kageyama would allow them to use him as a prime example of the misdoings that both were taking part in.

“Do you mind, Kageyama?” Akaashi asked, leaning back into the couch that he was sitting on. This time around, Akaashi had acquired a comfortable sitting room instead of the normal meeting room they had been using. “You don’t have to, if you aren’t comfortable,” he added.

Kageyama bit the inside of his lip as he fiddled with his tail that was in his lap. It scared him to be _exposed_. He did not trust the average person enough to accept him and the last thing he wanted was to be taken away from Oikawa and Iwaizumi. There was one thing, however, that prodded Kageyama to the decision that saying “no” to Akaashi was absolutely not an option. He had come to terms that his meeting with Oikawa had ultimately entangled them into this mess and what he truly wanted now, was to detangle them from it. Withholding himself from participating in the media event would affect the safety of Oikawa and Iwaizumi and that was a heavy concern to him.

“I’ll do it,” Kageyama answered softly, meeting Akaashi’s eyes with soft determination.

Akaashi arched a brow before nodding. “Thank you, Kageyama.” He watched Kageyama return his attention to his tail before getting up and moving to sit next to him. “We’ll be taking a trip to a popular park today where the media event will be taking place,” he said, gently pulling Kageyama’s hands away from his tail.

Kageyama looked at Akaashi curiously.

“We aren’t going to let anything happen to you,” Akaashi said, his tone serious. “If things go awry, we’ll pull you out of there right away.”

“Akaashi! Tobio!”

The two looked up to see Bokuto enter with a stack of bento boxes in his arms. Akaashi immediately stood up to go help him while Kageyama pursed his lips at the familiarity that Bokuto had called him with. As Bokuto and Akaashi were putting the boxes on the table, Bokuto looked over at Kageyama and smiled at him.

“I hope you don’t mind if I call you Tobio,” Bokuto said, picking up one of the boxes before walking over to hand it to Kageyama.

Kageyama pursed his lips as he thought about it before shaking his head. “I guess I don’t mind,” he muttered.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa entered the room with Iwaizumi looking both pained and a bit peevish. He eyed the boxes on the table before taking his own and settling down next to Akaashi. Oikawa followed suit, his demeanor more chipper than Iwaizumi.

“Where’s Kuroo?” Oikawa asked. He looked over to Akaashi after sitting down next to Bokuto and Kageyama.

Akaashi opened up his bento box, gazing down warmly at the contents. “He will be meeting with us at the target site,” he answered before taking a bite of rice and omelet.

“Tobio, say ‘ahhhhh.’” Bokuto said, smiling widely as he held out a piece of salmon for Kageyama.

“Huh? Why?”

“Just do it~!”

“No.”

Kageyama shook his head and looked away from Bokuto.

Oikawa sneakily stole a piece of Bokuto’s omelet from his box, stuffing it in his mouth just as Bokuto turned around, shocked at what had just happened. Bokuto deflated at losing some of his food and glared at Oikawa, making an attempt to steal some of Oikawa’s food.

“And,” added Akaashi, who was doing his best to ignore the antics of the three in front of him. “It’ll be a stressful time, so make sure you eat…your _own_ food.”

* * *

 

After arriving at the meeting place, Kageyama was told by Akaashi to follow his cues. Initially, Kuroo would be the one to gather the attention of the public. Akaashi had also taken the time to contact local news stations so that their message could be directed to viewers at home and gain a larger platform. Kageyama thought the whole entire scheme to be very grand, but he went along with it anyway. He really did not have to do much, but what he did have to do still left him doubtful and scared.

“How is the tech? All working?” Oikawa asked as he glanced at the large blow-up screen that Akaashi had procured.

The sight itself made some passersby curious and they even stopped to see what was going to happen.

“It’s good,” Iwaizumi replied, his eyes monitoring the systems on the screen of a laptop he was working on. “I’ll listen to Akaashi and get things up at the right time.” He glanced over his shoulder at Oikawa who was hovering above him. “You go make sure that Kageyama gets through this okay,” he whispered before turning back to the screen.

Oikawa refrained from scoffing for he knew he would do all in his power to make sure that nothing bad happened to Kageyama, but he couldn’t blame Iwaizumi for his worry. There was always a probability of things taking a turn for the worse and it would be naïve of Oikawa to not acknowledge it. He looked up upon hearing Kuroo yelling.

“Hey everyone! Listen up to what famous designer Eishi and the government have kept secret!” Kuroo shouted, waving at people around them.

Kuroo’s shouting did well in interesting more people after they heard the name “Eishi” as well as the government. Some girls began to approach the screen, looking around to see if Eishi was making a surprise appearance. Others wandered nearby, obviously worried when it came to government matters.

Kuroo looked back to Akaashi and Bokuto who appeared on a makeshift stage. He nodded and quickly disappeared behind the screen, leaving the rest to them.     

“Please, everyone!” shouted Akaashi, though his appearance garnered more attention than his voice.

Bokuto waved his arms and added, “Take a look at this!”

Iwaizumi immediately pressed play, causing footage of what Akaashi had found in the lab to appear on the screen. Both Akaashi and Bokuto exited the stage to prevent the images from being obscured by their bodies. Akaashi had in his hand a microphone, connected to nearby speakers.

At first it seemed that the audience didn’t really know what they were looking at. It all seemed very surreal, as if what was being shown on screen was just a trailer for some cheap horror movie or simply very poor CG. Akaashi was set, however, on ensuring that the people knew what they were being shown was much more than simple special effects.

“This, ladies and gentlemen,” began Akaashi as he spoke into the microphone. “Is exactly as you see it. Humans morphed with animal characteristics.”

Iwaizumi began playing the audio and the sound of crying began to fill the area. Many of the women with children clenched their hands to their chests as they saw images of motherless babies, horrifically modified, wailing. To many, their hearts went out to the infants, wanting to comfort their pain even though to many others, they were ugly human beings. A man shouted angrily at the monstrosity being shown on screen, demanding to know who had done this and if this was some sort of sick trick. Others joined in and the reporters from the local news station were quick to get the reactions recorded and on air.

“This is the result of government experimentation on both humans and animals,” Akaashi announced, keeping his tone neutral, but nonetheless, his words seemed to incite the audience even more than before.

“Not only this, but the famous designer Eishi has also played a devastating role in the market for these human hybrids,” Akaashi seamlessly added, watching as the footage changed to showcase the documents that Eishi had signed in order to buy Kageyama from the government lab.

Some of the females in the audience showed signs of doubt and turned away, but the majority of the watchers took in the documents. They saw the price Eishi paid for Kageyama, his signature that many recognized, and then they saw an individual approach the stage.

Akaashi and Bokuto anxiously watched as Kageyama stood up in the center of the stage. They stood poised, ready to intervene should anything out of the ordinary happen. On the other side of the stage, waited Oikawa, who had the same mind as Akaashi and Bokuto.

Kageyama stood on the stage and looked out at what now was a substantial crowd. He could see phones held up high by hands that were surely recording him and at the back of the crowd were news vans all poised to capture what was going to happen next. Currently, his ears and tail were hidden under a cloak. Kageyama looked off to catch Akaashi’s eyes, waiting for his cue.

“This is the results of their efforts,” Akaashi stated, looking grim.

Taking a deep breath, Kageyama let the cloak fall, flinching at the shocked gasps coming from the crowd. He averted his gaze, his tail swishing nervously behind him as his ears flattened against his head. Kageyama couldn’t drown out the shouts from the crowd, hearing that many seemed to think that Kageyama was simply dressing up as a _neko._ He looked over at Akaashi once more seeing the other nod his head. Kageyama’s stomach clenched painfully, well aware that of what he had to do next. Looking towards the people near the front, Kageyama wordlessly transformed, making the crowd go silent.

“Monster!”

“He’s a monster!”

“The government has created beasts!”

Kageyama peered fearfully out of the pile of clothes he was in. The insults seared into his mind and he cowered, afraid of what the crowd would do. He looked to the side to see Oikawa rushing to him and he bounded out of the clothes and into his arms.

Iwaizumi turned the video back to the footage of the crying, deformed babies just as sirens sounded. Akaashi and Bokuto rushed behind the stage just as Oikawa arrived from the other side with Kageyama in his arms. The crowd was growing in their rowdiness and Akaashi had to shout to be heard.

“The police have arrived, so we need to get out of here,” Akaashi informed, already helping Iwaizumi pack up the supplies as the others rushed to the car that Bokuto had parked not too far away. He looked back as the police attempted to perform crowd control. “I think we’ve caused enough damage,” he muttered.

* * *

 

Mei grimaced at the shouting crowd before her. She watched the entire “performance” in disgust at being exposed. Luckily, it seemed that there were no ties to her gang yet and she was going to try her hardest to keep it that way. Slipping away, though it wasn’t entirely necessary as everyone else was more than just preoccupied, Mei pulled out her phone, preparing a text message to both Eishi and Kin that she was out and they would have to deal with this mess by themselves.

It would be best if the Neko gang stayed low throughout the controversy, as Mei was sure that the government was now preparing to release statements on whether or not these allegations held any truth. She had the livelihood of her men to protect and leaving Eishi to ponder the upcoming troubles was incredibly easy to do. That little cat boy was more trouble than he was worth.

* * *

 

“So, what now?” Iwaizumi asked, reaching towards Oikawa’s lap to pet Kageyama.

Akaashi sighed, glancing behind him to the backseats. “The government has to go through and verify the information we showed, which will hopefully shut down whatever the suspected lab has been doing,” he answered slowly.

Bokuto passed the area they had just left and the group watched as the police did their best to quiet things down, but they knew that a spark had been lit. There would be much that the government would be forced to address and much damage control that would need to be done in order to save face for the government labs. Inevitably, there was trust that was lost.

Kuroo leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes, but the images from before stained his mind’s crevices. “Kageyama is lucky,” he whispered.

Oikawa looked at Kuroo strangely, but then his gaze softened. “He is.”

Kageyama was currently hiding his face against Oikawa’s stomach, the experience from before incredibly jarring for him. He truly agreed with Kuroo, however, not for the reasons agreed of between him and Oikawa. It was luck for Kageyama to run into two people who were accepting enough of him to continue to take him in, protect him, and tolerate his visible differences from a normal human being. This was something that stood out to Kageyama because the reactions of the crowd were vastly different compared to the initial reactions that Oikawa and Iwaizumi gave to him. He shuddered in Oikawa’s lap. _He was a monster._

The group remained quiet for the rest of the ride, truly wondering what they were going to do next. A lot of things weighed on each of their minds. Both Bokuto and Akaashi were worried about possible repercussions for their involvement. Akaashi for one was also worried about the welfare of the babies imprisoned in the basement of the lab. Kuroo was honestly horrified. _How could someone do that to a baby?_

After arriving back at HQ, Akaashi ordered food for everyone. Pizza was the easiest thing and hopefully, it would tempt everybody’s appetites. Iwaizumi took Kageyama to go get dressed while Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo waited in the meeting room.

“Say something funny,” Bokuto mumbled, looking at both Kuroo and Oikawa with pleading eyes.

Kuroo reached over and gripped Bokuto’s shoulder. “I…” Kuroo trailed off. He sighed and shook his head, his hand falling back to his side. “Maybe give me a few seconds.”

Oikawa looked over at the two. He poked the front of Bokuto’s shirt saying, “You’ve got something there.”

“Wha-“

“Woooooooooop!”

Bokuto flinched as Oikawa’s finger swooped upwards towards his face as soon as he looked down. He grabbed Oikawa’s finger and glared at Oikawa only to burst into laughter a few seconds later.

Oikawa pulled back his finger, smiling and then falling into laughter as well. It didn’t take long until Kuroo found himself chuckling as well. The three were laughing hysterically, but truly it was just them shedding the stress from earlier and this was one of the easiest ways to do it.

Akaashi walked into the room just as the three were calming down. He walked over and placed a stack of pizza boxes on the table before placing his hands on his hips and staring them down. “What did you guys do?” he asked, his tone a bit more tired than usual.

“N-Nothing,” Bokuto immediately replied, waving his arms in front of him in a “no” motion. “We were just being stupid.”

“That doesn’t sound like anything new,” Iwaizumi stated as he walked in with Kageyama close behind him. “I’ll leave this on the table,” he said while turning to Akaashi and gesturing to the bag of soda that he had in his hand.

Akaashi nodded his head. “Thanks.”

Bokuto’s mouth watered noticeably, but before he could make a dive for the food, Kuroo moved forward to hold him back. He seemed to deflate as he watched Iwaizumi open up the boxes and _slowly_ handed out plates to everyone, leaving Bokuto last. His stomach growled as if to vocalize what Bokuto couldn’t.

“You have to share, Bokuto,” Akaashi scolded before giving him two pieces.

Bokuto pouted but nodded his head.

Before much else could be said, everyone turned their heads to the door when they heard two light knocks.

“Boss?” Bokuto said but proceeded to stuff his mouth.

A man with short brown hair clad in a business suit stood in the doorway. He wasn’t smiling, but he wasn’t exactly glaring at them either. He waved to ease the tension in the room.

“You guys pulled quite a stunt today,” the man said, crossing his arms as he looked pointedly at both Akaashi and Bokuto.

Akaashi bowed his head. “I apologize for not telling you, Seichi-san.”

There was a pause before Seichi’s mouth broke into a grin. “Nah, I trust you guys and thanks to the both of you, Katashi’s been taken in for custody,” he informed before scooting further into the room, eyes on the pizza.

Both Kuroo and Oikawa sat up at the name.

“He did?” Oikawa asked.

Seichi nodded, finally securing a slice. “Yes, and thank God, that bastard has been the shadiest shithead since who knows when,” he complained before taking a bite.

Iwaizumi laughed after looking at Kageyama’s innocent expression.

Seichi’s gaze fell to Kageyama and he took a deep breath. “Wow,” he let out, almost dropping his pizza. “I can’t believe that those fuckers did that to you.” Seichi shook his head as he walked back towards the doorway. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly just as another group of men appeared, dressed in what looked like SWAT uniforms.

Both Bokuto and Akaashi immediately stood up, alarmed, as the men filled the room, rushing forward to take hold of Kageyama.

“Seichi-san! What is going on!?” Akaashi yelled as two men held him back.

“Sorry, Keiji. We have to take him in,” Seichi explained lamely. “Higher-up’s orders. We don’t know if he’s a danger to society.”

“He’s harmless!” Oikawa yelled kicking one guy off of him as he rushed towards Kageyama who was being dragged away. One of the men stopped Oikawa, pushing him to the floor and pinning him with his arms behind his back. “No! Let me go!”

Kageyama panicked but before he could transform, a man stuck a needle into his neck, injecting a liquid into his system. “Oikawa-san…Iwaizumi-san…” Kageyama murmured, his vision going blurry. This feeling was familiar to him and he could tell he was being sedated.

Kuroo was being held up against a wall next to Bokuto, both being withheld from taking any action. Iwaizumi, try as he might to put up a fight, was pinned back against one the chairs, a man keeping him in a chokehold.

Kageyama felt his body go limp as his vision darkened considerably. He could hear people yelling his name, but there was little else he could do but sleep.

_"Tobio-chan!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahahaha, I actually got this out before Wednesday! XD I mean it's a shortie...but I had a lot of fun writing the end. ;) I'm doing my best to keep on writing since this is so close to the end, but like...I got to BE THE BEST THERE EVER WAS...even though some guy already caught all the pokemon. :( I definitely won't leave you guys hanging! XD XD XD *coughs*especially at this point*coughs*
> 
> Okay, for the Reminiscence Of The Red Lotus, again there will be four parts. I am also going to emphasize its shortness. The four parts are going to be based on the four seasons...and...and someone will die. It's going to be my attempt to write something less light-hearted than I usually do...but I can't promise I won't slip in one or two jokes in there. 
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of doing something else for A Cat's Game, but more on that next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for all the support, everyone!


	11. Choices

_The government has released a statement claiming that Katashi Kin, director of the 5 th Lab of Medical Sciences acted alone and that no other government official was participating in the experimentation of humans. We are still waiting for more information regarding the actual human hy-_

Oikawa turned off the TV, leaving the room in eerie silence where even breathing seemed to be too loud. He leaned forward in his seat, his head falling to his hands. It had only been two days since Kageyama was taken from them, but his and Iwaizumi’s conditions have deteriorated considerably.

“Oikawa,” Akaashi called out softly, glancing at the black screen of the TV before turning back to Oikawa. “Where is Iwaizumi?”

Akaashi had done his best to keep track of both Oikawa and Iwaizumi, worried about their well-beings. When he wasn’t with them, he and Bokuto worked tirelessly to figure how Kageyama was doing and if it was possible to get him back or at least see him. Yet, all Akaashi and Bokuto were told was that Kageyama was in good condition and he was being held with the other human hybrids that the government took custody of.

“He still hasn’t gotten out of bed,” Oikawa mumbled through his hands, not bothering to look up at Akaashi.

Akaashi sucked in a breath, still keeping his gaze on Oikawa. “Are you still planning on returning to your penthouse?” he asked.

Oikawa nodded.

“I’m going to warn you now that you two will probably be called back for questioning,” Akaashi stated. He rubbed his hands together listlessly.

“We’ll come back then,” Oikawa replied, finally looking up. “I just think that a more familiar place will be better for Iwa-chan.”

Nodding to show that he understood, Akaashi paused a moment before saying, “The public is up in arms about the entire situation regarding the human hybrids.” He didn’t wait for Oikawa to say anything before adding, “I really think we can use that to our advantage to get Kageyama back.”

Oikawa bit the inside of his cheek. That’s what he wanted so badly, but he’d be a fool to let himself believe that it would be that easy. “I’ll do whatever,” he said simply before getting up to leave the room.

* * *

 

Oikawa unlocked the door to their penthouse before opening it and allowing Iwaizumi to enter in first. He followed behind, locking the door behind him. Looking around - just as Akaashi had told them - the place was pristine. It had been both fixed and cleaned up prior to their return, and Akaashi and Bokuto handled the finances. It was so familiar to be back and Oikawa could remember the countless times he and Iwaizumi just hung around, killing time. Yet, now, as cliché as it may be, the penthouse seemed as if it was missing an important presence.

Iwaizumi picked up both of their suitcases and began to lug them up the stairs to their room. He hadn’t said a word to Oikawa since they left, but Oikawa let him be. He wasn’t up for talking much either.

Walking into the kitchen, Oikawa opened the fridge, allowing himself a small smile. It seemed that Akaashi had the mind to have someone stock their fridge for them and that at least allowed him to do a small favor for Iwaizumi. He bent and pulled out some vegetables as well as some meat.

It was not as if Iwaizumi was angry with Oikawa. He was very grateful that Oikawa knew when to approach him and when to leave him alone and he made a mental note to thank Oikawa for it later. Iwaizumi was incredibly peeved with himself for being absolutely useless when Kageyama was being taken from them. He had never felt so helpless before when he was being held down and choked by the various men that had invaded the room. It was both humbling and frustrating.

As he put away the clothing from both his and Oikawa’s suitcase, he kept an ear out for Oikawa. At first, there didn’t seem to be much noise coming from downstairs except for the occasional clanking of metal, which alarmed him. Oikawa wasn’t cooking… _was he?_ He put one of Oikawa’s shirt on a hanger before placing it in the closet while smiling. Oikawa just knew him so well.

He finished up unpacking before quietly creeping downstairs. He rolled his eyes when he heard Oikawa humming to himself, but it was done with love. Poking his head around the corner of the doorway, he watched as Oikawa stood over the stove, his expression neutral as he attempted to stir fry whatever he was cooking.

“Here,” Iwaizumi said, interrupting Oikawa’s focus as he gently pried the pan away from him. “Let me.”

Oikawa pouted but moved nonetheless. “I really wanted to help you relax,” he muttered.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with wide eyes before smiling. “Thank you.”

Oikawa returned Iwaizumi’s smile with one of his and was about to tackle him with one of his _amazing_ hugs when his phone began to ring.

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa eyed the phone warily as it vibrated against the island’s countertop. Oikawa walked over and looked at the caller ID, not too sure whether or not seeing Akaashi’s name was a good or bad sign. He sighed and glanced over at Iwaizumi before picking up the phone and answering it.

“The government has sent men to pick up you and Iwaizumi.”

* * *

 

Kageyama was frightened.

He was shocked.

He was too tense to move.

He sat curled up on a chair, thankful that he was even given it. His eyes glanced around from where he sat in the corner, not believing what he was seeing. Kageyama was so confused. _Why didn’t these people look like him? Why did they look…so…so scary? They looked less human than he did!_ Yet, the only thing that seemed somewhat calming to Kageyama was that there were a few others who looked a lot like Kageyama. They at the very least just had ears and a tail.

Kageyama eyed one of the cages next to his, noting that his neighbor was one of those who looked _normal_ , and wondered if she was able to speak. He slipped off of his chair and approached her side of the cage, gently tapping on the metal and gaining her attention. She had light brown long hair that pooled around her legs. Her eyes were puffy as if she had just been crying.

“Hey,” Kageyama whispered, watching to see if she made some reaction.

The girl looked over and stared cautiously at Kageyama.

While she had not made a verbal reply, Kageyama took her acknowledgment as some sign that she could at least understand him. “Do you have a name?” Kageyama quietly asked, but he flinched when she glared at him with a level of anger that was terrifying to him.

“It’s your fault,” she hissed.

Kageyama looked taken aback. “What?”

The door to their room opened and if there was any noise before, it was certainly silent now. Kageyama looked over to see two men enter the room but he quickly turned back to the girl. Even though Kageyama had not known the girl for long, he could easily tell that she hated him.

“What do you mean?” Kageyama asked as the door to his cage was opened. The man gestured for him to come out, but he was adamant about getting an answer.

The girl shook her head, her eyes tearing up again as she whispered, “It’s your fault.”

Frowning, Kageyama attempted to once again ask for clarification, but one of the men grabbed his arm and pulled him out from the cage. Kageyama at first thought that he should resist, but at the same time, he was very interested in what he was being isolated for. From the time he woke up from his sedation to the moment he realized he was back in what he assumed was a lab, Kageyama fought off depression to keep his senses keen on his surroundings. All he knew was that all of the hybrid humans were being kept together and from what he could pick up from the workers, the fate of all of them was being decided.

Kageyama noted that he was treated better than many of the other _hybrids._ He was given comfortable furniture and a futon to sleep on. The food he was given was way more than just meager scraps or the goop he’d remember eating before his escape. He figured that this was all due to Akaashi or Bokuto or possibly even both pulling strings for him. Kageyama gritted his teeth as he was shoved out of the room.

Kageyama was directed into what looked like an office and told to take the seat in front of the desk. He glared at the two men behind him before the door closed and he was left in the room with a man who sat on the other side of the desk. The man looked to be well aged, his hair graying at the sides of his head. He wore rectangular glasses as well as a crispy, gray business suit. Kageyama approached the chair cautiously, his tail instinctively sweeping back and forth.

“Please, Kageyama-san,” the man said gently as he gestured towards the chair. “Please, take a seat.”

Kageyama nodded and pulled out the chair before sitting down. He placed his hands in his lap as he observed the man sitting in front of him.

“My name is Sei Yamazaki,” the man said as he pulled off his glasses, setting them on a piece of paper that lay on the desk. “I have a few questions for you, Kageyama-san.”

Kageyama tensed, but he nodded his head.

“I want you to know,” Yamazaki started. He clasped his hands together in front of him. “Anything you say here will be absolutely confidential, so please answer as honestly as you can.”

Kageyama cocked his head. “I’ll do my best, Yamazaki-san,” he replied, not fully trusting the man in front of him.

“Thank you,” Yamazaki said. He took a deep breath and upon exhaling smiled gently towards Kageyama. “If you were to be released,” he began slowly, making sure that Kageyama could follow. “Where exactly would you go?”

Kageyama’s brows furrowed, the answer glaringly obvious to him. “I would go back to Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san,” he answered confidently.

Yamazaki seemed to falter at Kageyama’s answer. He sent another smile to Kageyama, though this one was noticeably shakier thank before. “Ah, Kageyama-san, your answer is really troubling.”

* * *

 

The Japanese prime minister sat at the head of a long table, his head in his hands. There was so much news flitting in and being distorted that he feared he was losing his sanity. He looked up to watch his many cabinet members arguing almost listlessly and he sighed. The Emperor was calling for a quick fix to this situation, but truly, that was impossible.

“You cannot just act like the government was not a part of this and throw away these hybrids,” one cabinet member scolded. “We will lose the sympathy of the people!”

Another cabinet member threw up his hands. “What do you expect us to do then? Just let these beasts roam the streets of Japan, scaring every mother and child?”

This entire situation was too complicated. The prime minister looked down to the notes that he scribbled over the various reports that have been handed to him over the past days. Just as one of his members pointed out, he knew that a lot of people were angry over the fact that _someone_ from the government was experimenting on not only animals, but _humans,_ and not just adults, but _infants._ This one connection was throwing the face of the government under a bus and it would be hard to repair.

While some wanted the release of these human hybrids, there was another active group calling for the extermination of what they deemed were no longer human. This anti-hybrid faction saw the human hybrids as dangerous to the rest of the population. They feared being attacked by what seemed more animal than human. Yet, the biggest fear that this group was advocating was the fear of interbreeding between the two species. All these fears were understandable, as many in the government themselves had no idea what to expect from these human hybrids.

However, just up and ending all of these human hybrid lives would also end up anger part of the population, specifically those that sympathized with the human hybrids caused. All in all, the government has suddenly found itself in a terribly sticky situation, in which appeasing either side would ultimately result in the loss of trust from the public.

The possible worse things that have come out of the uncovering of the lab’s activities is the fact that many of the human hybrids were auctioned off, sold basically, to those in the black market. Although the government has fortunately been able to retrieve some of these sold hybrids, many are still circulating within the market. There have been reports filed by undercover officials stating that many of the hybrids were killed in games for fun or their body parts were sold as parts for unknown rituals. It was incredibly sad.

Along with these torrents of problems the government was facing, the cabinet also had to decide on what to do with Kageyama. Kageyama has already been introduced to many of the Japanese people’s ways, but could he truly assimilate into the normal wear and tear of societal life? The government knew that not everybody was accepting of Kageyama’s kind and there were also worries that people would capture the hybrids _just_ to sell them to the black market.

The prime minister’s head fell back to his hands. There were decisions that needed to be made.

* * *

 

“Boss!”

Seichi turned around to see both Bokuto and Akaashi approaching him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he directed his attention to them. Their relationship over the past few days has soured considerably, but the three managed to continue business as if the incident had not happened.

“What’s up, Koutarou?” Seichi answered dryly.

Bokuto panted before looking Seichi directly in the eyes. He shoved a stack of papers into Seichi’s chest, stating, “Akaashi and I have worked with a couple of cabinet members to come up with this act.”

Seichi took the papers from Bokuto and eyed the two warily. He glanced down to note the thickness of the stack.

“Seichi-san,” Akaashi said, gaining his superior’s attention. “This is an act that will treat the human hybrids much like minorities. It will provide them rights and protect them from discrimination.”

Seichi’s eyes widened as he flipped to the first page. He glanced back at the two in front of him. “You’re going to use him?”

Both Bokuto and Akaashi nodded. “Yes.”

Seichi clucked his tongue and motioned for Bokuto and Akaashi to follow him as he continued down the hallway. “Protecting the hybrids against discrimination is important,” he noted, still flipping through the papers. “That will gain the vote of the sympathizers.” He frowned as another thought hit his mind. “But, what in here is going to be used to sway the anti-hybrid group?”

Akaashi increased his pace so he was walking side by side with Seichi. “We understood that as well, so we put in a section where the government takes control of the rehabilitation of the hybrids to help with their transition into Japanese society,” Akaashi informed.

“It’s hard to get all the future details written concretely, but I think these are important first steps that need to be addressed immediately,” Bokuto added while he ran a hand through his messy hair. “I find that this might as well classify as a crisis.”

Seichi nodded. “Crisis, indeed,” he mimicked, shaking his head solemnly. “This is probably more solid work done than what those figureheads have been doing in the cabinet lately.” Seichi turned so he could see both Akaashi and Bokuto. “I have no doubt that the prime minister will take this act and push it into action,” he stated, offering the two a small smile.

“That’s what we’re hoping for,” Akaashi sighed. At this point, he felt unsure of whether he should be elated that their act would be accepted or more stressed of the obstacles that were sure to come.

“Kageyama,” Seichi murmured, looking a tad apprehensive. “Has he agreed with this as well?”

Akaashi bit the inside of his lip. “He will.”

* * *

 

After arriving back at HQ, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were separated, brought to different rooms for two simultaneous interrogations. While the government workers weren’t exactly rude, they weren’t treating Oikawa and Iwaizumi as honored guests either. Each of the rooms that they were taken to was incredibly simple, just two chairs and a table.

“Let’s be curt,” a gruff man started while he stared down Iwaizumi. “What are your connections with the black market?”

Iwaizumi had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “I have no connections with the black market.”

“Why were you in possession of the human hybrid then?”

“Do not treat Kageyama like some sort of illegal drug,” Iwaizumi hissed.

“Answer the question,” the man stated, unfazed by Iwaizumi’s hostility.

“We took him in from the street,” Iwaizumi answered. He crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in his chair. “No, we did not buy him if that’s what you’re getting at.”

Iwaizumi’s interrogator openly glared at him.

“Were you aware of Katashi Kin’s involvement in human experimentation and trafficking?”

Oikawa sighed, his hands curling into fists in his lap. “I only became aware when we were doing research to expose him,” he answered, knowing that if he said no, the government could probably check his search history regardless.

“How much did you buy the hybrid for from Kin?”

“What?” Oikawa said, almost gasping at the sheer insanity of the man’s question. “I told you, _Kageyama_ _Tobio_ ran into me while running away from a group of stray dogs!”

“Calm down, Oikawa-san,” the man said, his demeanor unchanging. “Are you hiding any other hybrids in your possession?”

Oikawa mentally told himself to take deep breaths, to answer as calmly as he could. He did not want to screw anything up and put Iwaizumi, him, or even Kageyama in any sort of danger. “I have absolutely no other hybrids with me,” he said slowly, keeping eye contact with the man sitting across from him.

“You seem very protective of this _Kageyama_ ,” the man pointed out, his pen lifting from the clipboard in his hands. “Tell me, what does he mean to you?”

“He’s family,” Oikawa replied.

The man arched a brow, silently writing something down while removing his gaze from Oikawa.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were made to sit through an hour of roundabout questions, trying to get either of them to incriminate themselves. However, they both were able to keep up the mentality to continue answering the questions, in the same way, not giving any leeway for their interrogators to pin them. They were allowed to leave after the questioning and, to be honest, both of them were exhausted.

The next few weeks, Iwaizumi and Oikawa went without hearing anything about Kageyama. As far as they were concerned, the two had returned to their daily lives and they were managing even though the weight of their guilt held on to their shoulders. Oikawa went to work at the firm during his normal workdays, overviewed cases just like he had before, and worked to defend his clients in court. Iwaizumi taught his classes and they had just finished up with finals, so he was easing into his summer schedule of preparing lesson plans for the upcoming school year.

The two ate out sometimes, treating each other to fancy dinners. Other times they made meals at home, often inviting over friends, Hinata, Kuroo, and even Kenma. They tried getting Akaashi and Bokuto to come over, but as expected, they were much too busy.

Everything was pretty much the same as it had been before.

Everything seemed normal, but…

Oikawa missed fighting over for Kageyama’s attention. He’d hardly slept with Kageyama in his bed, but he already missed the extra warmth that came when he did. He missed having a cuddly cat he could pick up and play with. He missed the set of blue eyes that would greet him.

Every time Iwaizumi washed the dishes, he was reminded of doing the chore with Kageyama dutifully performing at his side. Sadly, he couldn’t look at condoms the same anymore, and chuckled or grinned every time he saw one. It truly felt like they went about their routine missing something. Something important.

Three months had passed, and on this particular day, Iwaizumi and Oikawa returned to the penthouse together. The mood was solemn as Oikawa had just lost an important case and Iwaizumi was battered down by a new bunch of students who had made it their life goal to prevent any learning in his classroom.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, his heart heavy as he opened the door, stepping out of the way to let Iwaizumi in first.

“I know,” Iwaizumi replied, albeit a bit mindlessly. He took off his shoes and waited for Oikawa to take off his. “I know.”

Oikawa reached out and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand. He gave him a small smile. “Can we take a nap and then worry about dinner later?” he asked, hoping against all odds Iwaizumi would say yes.

“Sure,” Iwaizumi sighed, his hand giving a squeeze to Oikawa’s.

The two walked up to their room, hand in hand, both prepared to sleep away their stress, but that thought flew out of their minds as soon as they opened the door to their bedroom.

There was a black cat lying on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting super pumped to get this finished! XD I'm not too sure on the flow of this chapter, but I really hope that it didn't hurt your guys' reading. And, I mean, that cat has got to be Kageyama...right? XD I loved writing this chapter because I really do have an interest in political science after taking it this past year, so I hoped it wasn't too distracting but instead interesting. :)
> 
> Okay, so my plans for A Cat's Game is adding in a "Choose Your Own Smut Adventure!" segment that would be what I'm thinking 3 chapters after the 12th one. That might be a little bit too ambitious for me as I start college very soon, but if a lot of you like the idea, I would be more than happy to provide! I need the practice anyway...So, feedback on this particular issue would be well appreciated. 
> 
> Also, I will be posting the first chapter of my new story, Reminiscence of the Red Lotus, very soon! Please keep a look out for it if you're interested! I actually had tons of fun writing it! 
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for sticking with me this far! XD XD XD


	12. I Want To Be Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, there will be an interruption at the middle of this chapter to indicate when the "Choose Your Own Smut-Adventure" will begin. Yes, I will put a warning down there when it happens.

There was no look given to one another or words spoken. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa rushed over to the bed, Oikawa making it their first. He swept up the cat in his arms and buried his face in the cat’s fur, almost crying. Iwaizumi was right next to Oikawa, reaching out a hand to touch the cat as well.

“Tobio-chan! Tobio-chan, you came back!” Oikawa cried, his hug impossibly tight. He sniffled and waited for a meow or some other sort of acknowledgment, but received none.

Iwaizumi arched a brow. There was something off. His hand pressed into the cat and found that it was cold, squishy, not anything like a living, breathing cat should feel like. He took a step back, a foreboding feeling welling up in his chest.

Oikawa seemed to realize the same thing that Iwaizumi had and he sank to the ground, holding whatever was in his arms as he began earnestly crying. It became glaringly obvious that three months was not enough time to soothe the pain of being separated. His body shook as he felt Iwaizumi put an arm around his shoulders.

Iwaizumi leaned closer to get a better look at the cat and upon seeing its face realized that it was just a stuffed animal. A sigh of relief escaped his chest because he was certainly thinking of the worst possible scenario. He painstakingly pulled the cat away from Oikawa’s arms and then proceeded to embrace Oikawa.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi whispered as he ran a hand through Oikawa’s locks. “It’s just a stuffed animal.”

“I know,” Oikawa choked out. He let himself be held by Iwaizumi as he furiously wiped at his tears. “I knew the moment I picked it up, but I just miss him so much.”

The grief coming from Oikawa’s voice made tears well up in Iwaizumi’s eyes, but he stubbornly blinked them away. He wasn’t going to be crying too.

“Uh, Oikawa-san? Iwaizumi-san?”

Iwaizumi turned to the doorway to see none other than Kageyama Tobio standing there. His breath caught in his throat as his mind desperately tried to come to terms that Kageyama was in front of him and that his mind wasn’t creating some kind of cruel delusion. He prodded Oikawa with his hand, causing Oikawa to look at the doorway and gasp.

Kageyama cocked his head cautiously, his tail wrapping around one of his legs as he slowly approached the two. His eyes fell to the stuffed cat that lay on the ground and it took him a little less than a few seconds to figure out what had been going on. He offered the two a strained smile as he finally reached them, kneeling down so that they were at eye level.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama whispered. He made a move to reach out and touch them, but he stopped, unsure. “I went to the bathroom…”

Oikawa quickly wiped away his tears with the back of his hand before lunging forward and wrapping his arms around Kageyama.

“I hate you so much!” Oikawa cried as he buried his head into the crook of Kageyama’s neck. “You are the suckiest cat ever.”

Kageyama couldn’t help but chuckle at Oikawa’s remarks. He gently ran his hand up and down Oikawa’s back as he held out the other hand to encourage Iwaizumi to join in on the cuddling. “I’m really sorry,” Kageyama murmured as both he and Oikawa were pulled into Iwaizumi’s arms.

“It’s fine,” Iwaizumi said quietly. He was afraid that if he spoke any louder, his voice would crack. “We want to hear what you’ve been up to.”

Kageyama smiled, feeling his own eyes water.

* * *

 

“Here you go, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi said as he passed a warm cup of tea to him.

“Ah, thank you, Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama replied. He let the heated ceramic warm his fingers as he gently blew across the liquid’s surface, watching as the steam rose and disappeared.

Iwaizumi sat on the other side of Kageyama on the couch that they were all resting on. Oikawa had an arm around Kageyama’s waist but allowed him to stay upright so he could drink his tea. Most of the lights were off, except for a few lamps that lit up the room they were in. Iwaizumi had left the balcony doors open to let in the gentle breeze.

Kageyama took in a deep breath. “I am now working for the government,” he stated, keeping his gaze on the cup in his hands.

“That’s great,” Oikawa murmured, his hands gently rubbing Kageyama’s side.

“The reason why I got to come back here…to you both, is because I agreed to be the human hybrid ambassador,” Kageyama explained. He sipped from his cup, relishing in the tea’s bittersweet taste. “Akaashi and Bokuto submitted an act to the prime minister that outlined the steps that will be taken to deal with the other hybrids,” he continued. “I will be the face behind it to encourage people to be more accepting of the hybrids.”

Iwaizumi gently pried away the cup from Kageyama’s hand and placed it on the table. He then grasped one of Kageyama’s hands bringing it to his lips as he pressed a kiss to the back of it. “We’ll support you with whatever you are doing,” he whispered.

Kageyama sighed, his shoulders sagging, but he smiled nonetheless. “I was worried,” he finally said, meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze. “I was worried that you two didn’t want me here anymore.”

“What?” Oikawa gasped. He angrily tugged Kageyama over to him so that Kageyama was almost on his lap. “How could you think of something so stupid?”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi warned, shooting a glare towards him.

“I just-“ Kageyama started, trying to pull away from Oikawa, but the arms around him held him tight. “I know I caused you two so many problems.”

Oikawa regretted feeling like such a baby, but tears stung his eyes once more. “You did!” he shot back.

Kageyama stopped struggling and stared at Oikawa.

“No,” Oikawa corrected. “It hurt when you were taken from us and it sure as hell hurt when we couldn’t see you at all these past few months.” Oikawa could feel his nose began to run and he knew he had the ugliest crying face, or at least that’s what Iwaizumi always told him. “It was so painful when it seemed we would never see you because we had no idea what was happening and…and...”

“We never stopped thinking about you,” Iwaizumi finished, appearing close behind Kageyama. He pressed into Kageyama, feeling the other let out what seemed like a sob. “And we would wait for a hundred years if that’s how long it would take to have you back here.”

Kageyama leaned forward and pressed his head against Oikawa’s chest, his shoulders tensing as his body shook. This entire time as he prepared to stand for the people who looked like him, he thought that surely Oikawa and Iwaizumi had moved on, yet they were waiting for him. He cried into Oikawa’s chest as he felt hands over his body, comforting him. He wondered how he could ever, ever repay their kindness.

* * *

 

Kageyama returned back to HQ after spending a couple days with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The two had dedicated their time to taking Kageyama out and just showing him how much they cherished him. Yet, Kageyama still had a little more loose ends to tie up before he could fully begin working as the human hybrid ambassador.

He passed security and walked back into a hallway where two men in suits were waiting at a door. Kageyama nodded at them and they stepped aside so Kageyama could pass. He opened the door and couldn’t help but smile as he gazed on the person who was waiting inside.

“We’ll be right outside if there’s any trouble,” one of the men said before allowing the door to close.

Kageyama nodded, took in a deep breath and then sat in the only available chair.

“Hello, Mother,” Kageyama greeted, bowing his head.

Kageyama’s Mother looked at Kageyama with almost spiteful eyes. Her hands were cuffed as she had made an earlier disruption that made officials deem her a danger. “Tobio, dear,” she replied dryly.

Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek, feeling hurt. “I’m sorry, Mother,” he said slowly, doing his best to meet and keep the gaze of his Mother. “I didn’t mean for it to come out like this, I-“

“Why are you here?” his Mother interrupted. “Dear.”

Kageyama felt his mouth dry as he tried to answer the question. “No matter what anyone else says,” he finally said, his voice cracking in his nervousness. “You were always a mother to me.”

Kageyama’s mother’s eyes widen and she looked away. “Even with all the hardships I put you through?” his Mother mocked. “Even then, you still think of me as ‘mom?’”

Nodding his head, Kageyama agreed, “I do.” His ears flattened against his head as he added, “Even though you think you didn’t care about me, I know you did and I am so thankful that you took the time to guide me…and to be my friend,” he stated, feeling his cheeks heat up.

His head jerked up to look at his Mother when he heard a sob escape from her. Immediately, he moved from his chair and kneeled at his Mother’s side. “Mother?” he called out cautiously, watching as tears began to trickle down her face.

“I don’t understand why you would say such nice things to me,” she cried, bringing up her cuffed hands to wipe away at her tears. “I don’t deserve them.”

Kageyama looked shocked. “Of course, you do,” he said, immediately objecting the idea that his Mother was proposing. He gently grasped both her hands in his. “Thank you, Mother.”

Kageyama’s Mother burst into more tears because she truly thought that Kageyama hated her.

After saying a goodbye to his Mother and promising her that he would visit her in prison, he finished up some paperwork regarding his duties before returning back to the penthouse. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had procured a new key for Kageyama so that he could go in and out as he liked. Of course, by the time he made it back, it was late. He expected Oikawa and Iwaizumi to be asleep, but when he opened the door he was immediately embraced by both of them.

* * *

 

**PLEASE STOP HERE IF YOU HAVE AN AVERSION TO SMUT.**

**The rest of this chapter is a Choose Your Own Smut-Adventure and is not necessarily important to the plot of the story. It is absolutely fine for you to stop here. Thank you very much for reading!**

* * *

 

When Kageyama awoke, he was alone in the bed. He could hear the shower running as well as smell the scent of delicious food that was wafting in from the open door. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms over his head before he forced himself to slip out of bed. He quickly rearranged the pillows and straightened up the sheets before opening the bathroom door.

Oikawa’s singing came through loud and clear and Kageyama could not help but chuckle as he wetted his toothbrush. He was brushing his teeth before Oikawa actually noticed there was another person in the bathroom. Oikawa turned off the water and opened the sliding door only to be met by Kageyama who just rinsed his mouth.

“T-Tobio-chan!?”

Kageyama glanced at Oikawa who was desperately covering his private parts with a towel. “Good morning, Oikawa-san,” he greeted.

“You should knock!” Oikawa scolded, acting more embarrassed then he really was.

* * *

 

**Choose your action:**

_Kageyama approaches Oikawa. (Go to chapter 13)_  
  
_Kageyama apologizes and leaves. (Continue reading)_

* * *

 

“Ah, sorry, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama apologized before quickly exiting the bathroom.

Still in just a borrowed t-shirt - this one had “Courage!” - written on it, and boxers, Kageyama exited the bedroom and wandered into the kitchen. He entered just as Iwaizumi finished up with plating the food. He watched Iwaizumi for a few moments before making his presence known.

“Good morning, Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama called out as he bowed slightly.

Iwaizumi smiled at the sight. “Come over here, Kageyama,” he said as he opened one of his arms.

Kageyama complied and walked into Iwaizumi’s arms.

“I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up,” Iwaizumi apologized as he rubbed one of Kageyama’s ears between two of his fingers. “You just looked so peaceful sleeping.”

Kageyama shook his head. “It’s fine,” he replied as he looked over to what looked like plates of omurice sitting on the counter. “I’ll help you bring this out to the table.”

Iwaizumi gave Kageyama a squeeze, but before he let go, he said, “I have to leave, though, but I wanted to make the two of you food before I left.”

“What? Where are you going?” Kageyama asked. He leaned closer to Iwaizumi, waiting for a response.

“I just have some paperwork to run before classes,” Iwaizumi murmured, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Kageyama’s.

* * *

 

**Choose your action:**

_“Iwaizumi-san, please don’t go.” (Go to chapter 14)_

_“I understand, Iwaizumi-san.” (Continue reading)_

* * *

 

“I understand, Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama said as he felt the arms around him loosen.

He picked up a plate as Iwaizumi picked up the rest and the two walked into the dining room. Just as they set the plates down, Oikawa popped his head in, smiling at the sight of both Kageyama and Iwaizumi together.

Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa. “Sorry, can you eat with Kageyama? I have to go to work,” he explained already moving the exit the room.

“Nu-uh!” Oikawa objected, grabbing Iwaizumi’s arm before he could leave. “You’re eating with us.”

Iwaizumi frowned. “I need to get some stuff done, Oikawa, you idiot,” he shot back, attempting to pull his arm away.

“Please, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa begged, pouting because he knew if he did it right, it would get to Iwaizumi. “Let’s just eat together because Kageyama is going to be all alone after we leave.”

There was a moment of silence before Iwaizumi let out a lengthy sigh as he stepped back into the room.

“Fine,” he said as he sat down at the table.

Kageyama beamed, happy to at least spend the morning together before everyone left. As his spoon cut into the omelet, he thought he might as well drop by HQ to see if Akaashi or Bokuto had anything for him. Thinking about Akaashi and Bokuto planted another thought into his mind.

* * *

 

**Choose your action:**

_“I-I have something to tell you two…” (Go to chapter 15)_

_“Thank you very much for eating with me.” (Continue reading)_

* * *

 

“Thank you very much for eating with me,” Kageyama said, as he scooped up the last of his rice and eggs.

Iwaizumi eyed Kageyama, a small smile on his face. “It’s no problem,” he replied, already standing up and offering to gather up the plates.

“You were about to leave, though,” Oikawa pointed out, smugly handing over his plate to Iwaizumi.

“Shut up, idiot,” Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes and exiting the room.

Kageyama couldn’t help but chuckle. Being with Oikawa, with Iwaizumi, it was the happiest he’s ever been.

* * *

**Congratulations! You got the "No-Smut" Ending you little pure-hearted reader you! I mean...I don't know if this is an accomplishment...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows* Thank you very much for joining me on this writing journey this summer! With all of your neverending support, I have been able to complete this story before I go back to school. XD I want to thank each and everyone who has left lovely comments and criticisms as well as kudos and bookmarks plus subscriptions. I am literally creatively drained after writing three chapters of smut, so I apologize beforehand if they are not up to par. 
> 
> I am very happy as this is the fastest time I have ever written a story! Like, it usually takes me 1-2 years to finish one story! 
> 
> This is the end of "A Cat's Game!" 
> 
> Please do check out my short story Reminiscence of the Red Lotus if you have the time!


	13. Oikawa

“You should knock!” Oikawa scolded, acting more embarrassed than he actually was. He tied a towel around his waist, successfully covering himself.

Kageyama cocked his head, one of his ears twitching as he took a step towards Oikawa. There were still beads of water sliding down Oikawa’s taut pecs and then dribbling down the creases of his abs. He couldn’t help but lick his lips as his tail swished back and forth predatorily behind him.

Oikawa looked taken aback as he stuttered, “T-Tobio-chan? W-What are you doing?”

Kageyama was close enough to press his hands against Oikawa’s bare chest and he leaned forward towards Oikawa’s neck. “You smell good, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama said, pressing his nose into Oikawa’s damp skin.

“Of course! I just showered, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa chuckled, flicking Kageyama on the forehead when the other pulled away.

Kageyama rubbed his forehead and pouted. “No,” he said while shaking his head. Giving into his instinctive urge, his arms looped around Oikawa’s shoulders, connecting at the back of Oikawa’s neck. “You smell _good_ ,” he breathed while staring deeply into Oikawa’s eyes.

Oikawa leaned his head back as he stared at the ceiling, willing a certain part of him to stay down. He closed his eyes and whispered, “Tobio-chan, you shouldn’t start things you can’t finish.”

Kageyama cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

Oikawa pursed his lips, but instead of answering his question, he picked up Kageyama and almost shoved him onto the bathroom counter while proceeding to kiss him, taking advantage of his shocked gasps. Oikawa fisted the back of Kageyama’s hair and tilted his head back so Oikawa could deepen the kiss and he could feel Kageyama trembling against him. He pulled away and he could immediately hear Kageyama taking in deep breaths, but Oikawa refused to let up, placing light kisses along Kageyama’s neck and collarbone.

“O-Oikawa-san…” Kageyama gasped, his tail thumping up against the mirror as he felt Oikawa part his legs.

Oikawa placed one last kiss against Kageyama’s collarbone before he looked up at Kageyama. “Hmm? Too fast? Want me to stop?” Oikawa asked. He sighed as he straightened up, rubbing the back of his still damp hair. “Ah, it’s so harsh when it seems like you’re tempting me,” he murmured, looking off to the side.

“It’s…It’s not that,” Kageyama quietly objected. He moved forward, placing his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders. He tensed his thighs against the cool material of the counter as he leaned up to place a kiss on Oikawa’s lips, surprising him. “It felt good,” he muttered.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa murmured while cupping Kageyama’s cheek. His hands moved down to find Kageyama’s hips and pressed them forward into his. “Just tell me when it’s too much, okay?”

Kageyama nodded, groaning at the pressure of being held against Oikawa, though he admitted that he was unsure of what they were going to do next.

Oikawa smiled at Kageyama, kissing the tip of his nose before moving his head further down Kageyama’s body. He pressed against the insides of Kageyama’s thighs, encouraging them to open wider. Another smile graced his face when he saw that Kageyama had gotten a little _excited._ Leaning forward, Oikawa mouthed at the outline of Kageyama’s cock, earning a surprised gasp from the other.

Kageyama’s ears flared, feeling Oikawa touch him, and he attempted to close his legs, but Oikawa kept them open. He could feel his cheeks flushing, but for some reason, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Oikawa as he felt continuous warm mouthing against his cock. His breath felt like it was stuck in his throat and all he knew was that he wanted more. He wanted to feel even more than what Oikawa was doing to him.

“M-More,” Kageyama whispered, his hands reaching down to grasp Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa smirked. He had half the mind to tease Kageyama more by asking what exactly he meant by “more,” but he knew very well what it meant. Oikawa stood up once more to kiss Kageyama as his fingers hooked themselves under Kageyama’s boxers. He distracted Kageyama with his mouth as he slowly pulled the boxers down and only stopped when Kageyama jolted. He pulled away to see Kageyama fidgeting.

“It’s cold,” he said, gesturing to the counter that his bare butt was now pressed against.

Oikawa chuckled and fully removed the boxers and let them drop to the floor. “It’s okay, I’ll make you feel warm again real soon,” he whispered before lowering his head so it was face to face with the cuteness that was Kageyama’s manhood.

Kageyama’s cock was average in length, but still considerable in girth. Either way, it was going in Oikawa’s mouth so he wasn’t going to be complaining about anything anytime soon. Oikawa glanced up briefly to take in Kageyama’s flushed face and found it sadistically amusing to see that his eyes were watering. He gently took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue to caress the underside of the head.

Kageyama immediately brought up his hand to cover his mouth as a mewl escaped his lips. This time, he was able to tear his gaze away from Oikawa and he leaned his head back against the mirror, his legs kicking out, trying to find purchase on something. He felt Oikawa’s mouth move down more of his cock and his other hand shot down to try to push Oikawa’s head back. Heat pooled in his lower abdomen and he let out a choked cry.

“Oikawa-san…nnngh…I’m…” Kageyama gasped, desperately trying to convey to Oikawa that he was close.

Oikawa looked up at Kageyama before he slowly released Kageyama’s cock after giving a hard suck to the head. “Mmm, Tobio-chan, I don’t understand,” Oikawa cooed as he caressed the insides of Kageyama’s thighs. He thought it was absolutely adorable that Kageyama had little endurance.

Kageyama wiped away the tears that had escaped his eyes as he whined, “It’ll come out…if you continue.” He sniffled and watched Oikawa’s eyes narrow, putting only slight fear in him. “It feels so good…I’m scared,” Kageyama continued.

Oikawa smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of one of Kageyama’s knees as he lifted and caressed each leg. “But you trust me, right, Tobio- _chan_?” Oikawa inquired, continuing his soft massages to Kageyama’s milky white thighs.

Slowly, Kageyama nodded his head.

“So, you’ll let me take care of you?”

Again, Kageyama nodded his head, his ears perking up from the sure implications to what he was agreeing to.

Oikawa gripped Kageyama’s cock and gave it a few experimental jerks, watching the muscles in Kageyama’s abdomen spasm. Suddenly, he turned his head towards the door of the bathroom and he quickly let go of Kageyama’s cock.

Kageyama whined in protest, but Oikawa quickly pecked his lips and exited the bathroom. At first Kageyama felt so confused, but of course, he was also hot and bothered. He stared down to see his hard cock pressing against his stomach. The head was dripping precum and it was almost painful to just stare at it, so he instead began reaching his hand for it.

* * *

 

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi stopped as Oikawa suddenly appeared in the doorway to their room. He raised an eyebrow, already suspicious of whatever Oikawa had or hadn’t done. He glanced over Oikawa’s shoulder to see that the bed was empty and made.

“Where’s Kageyama?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“Ah, he’s in the bathroom,” Oikawa answered, keeping his tone nonchalant. “He said he’s gonna take a shower.”

Something nagged the back of Iwaizumi’s mind but he decided to brush it off. “Okay, well I have stuff I have to turn in today, so I’ll be leaving,” he stated, turning away from the door. “I already made breakfast, so when you're both done go ahead and eat.”

Oikawa smiled and waved Iwaizumi goodbye. “Thank you, Iwa-chan!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi replied, his voice already distant as he left the stairs.

* * *

 

Kageyama could hear both Iwaizumi and Oikawa outside talking and for some reason, it seemed to only make his cock harder. He let one of his hands wrap around his cock and he slowly moved it up and down, increasing the pressure as he did so. The bubbly warm feeling began to seep back into his lower abdomen and to prevent himself from making any unnecessary noise he stuck his fingers from his free hand in his mouth. His eyes squinted closed as he jerked himself off, imagining that it was Oikawa doing it to him and that Iwaizumi was watching. The thought itself sent him tumbling over just as the door opened.

“Nnnnnghaaaaaah Oikawa-san!” Kageyama cried out as cum spurted onto his hands and stomach. He slumped back against the mirror, surely smearing his sweat on it, as he relaxed into the euphoric state of pleasure. It took a few moments for him to register that Oikawa was standing there, watching him with a hooded gaze.

“O-Oikawa-san!” Kageyama gasped before he quickly pulled his knees together.

Oikawa stalked towards Kageyama, not minding that parts of him were covered in cum and though he knew some would find the sight disgusting, he found it absolutely _appetizing._ He quickly wrapped an arm around Kageyama’s back and another under Kageyama’s leg, picking him off of the counter.

“W-What are you doing?” Kageyama asked, although he had to admit that he was a tad bit happy that Oikawa minded his tail when he picked him up.

Instead of answering, Oikawa walked out of the bathroom back into the bedroom where he unceremoniously dumped Kageyama on the bed before stripping off Kageyama’s shirt. Oikawa crawled over him, losing his towel almost instantly as he made sure to spread Kageyama’s legs so that he was in between them. He leaned down and whispered into Kageyama’s ear, “Tell me to stop.”

Shakily, Kageyama wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck, his fingers playing with the tendrils of hairs that lay against the nape of his neck. “I don’t want to,” he answered, and was met with Oikawa’s lips against his.

Oikawa pulled back and he hovered over Kageyama. “I’m serious, Tobio-chan. If you aren’t comfortable, you need to tell me,” Oikawa warned. He stared into Kageyama’s eyes, trying to find any signs of doubt or fear.

“I trust you.”

Oikawa felt a warm feeling blossom in his chest at Kageyama’s words. He slipped off the bed and headed over to the nightstand, opening up the bottom drawer to gain access to his and Iwaizumi’s stash of lube and condoms. After getting both, he sat between Kageyama’s legs.

“This will sting a little,” Oikawa said as he lubed up his fingers. He watched as Kageyama gave him a small nod before he pressed against a finger against Kageyama’s puckered hole. There was resistance, but his finger managed to slip in causing Kageyama to whine in discomfort. Oikawa immediately leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Kageyama’s stomach.

Kageyama agreed that the intrusion did sting, but it felt uncomfortable most of all. He looked down his body to see Oikawa pressing a kiss to his stomach, but immediately he threw his head back when he felt Oikawa’s finger push deeper inside him. Letting out a harsh gasp, Kageyama didn’t even notice when Oikawa’s head moved even further up his body until a mouth encircled one of his nipples.

“Aaah,” Kageyama let out his hands gripping the sheets next to his head. He felt himself opening up his legs wider as yet another finger prodded at his entrance before slipping in.

“You’re so tight,” Oikawa murmured, pausing in his attention to Kageyama’s nipple as his fingers continued to pump in and out of Kageyama. Part of him worried that he wouldn’t fit, but he may have just been giving himself too much credit.

Kageyama suddenly felt too pampered and he freed his grip from the sheets to push against Oikawa’s shoulders to get his attention. “Put it…ngh…in,” he muttered, gritting his teeth as Oikawa seemed to press up against a particularly sensitive spot.

Oikawa nodded, though his eyes widened in surprise. It was hard to think that Kageyama was still a virgin sometimes. He ripped open the condom package with his teeth before quickly slipping it onto his cock.

“You’re becoming so demanding, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa teased as he reached over to Kageyama’s head to grab a pillow. He proceeded to lift Kageyama’s hips so he could slip the pillow under them. “But I like it.”

Even now, Kageyama found himself blushing from the praise but he still wanted to feel good with Oikawa, so he muttered, “Just hurry up.”

Oikawa couldn’t help but chuckle a little as he lined himself up with Kageyama’s slightly gaped hole. “Don’t worry, my little _pet_ ,” he cooed. “I’ll please you.”

Kageyama unconsciously tightened at the name, but he tried his hardest to relax because he knew something bigger than just two fingers would be pressing into him. He felt the head of Oikawa’s cock put light pressure onto his hole, and suddenly it popped through the ring of muscle.

“Ngh, Oikawa-san!” Kageyama cried out. It hurt. It hurt a lot and now he was thinking that maybe he should have let Oikawa prepare him more.

“Sorry, sorry,” Oikawa breathed, as he slowly pushed further into Kageyama. He kissed Kageyama, doing his best to distract him from the pain. “Just a little more.”

Kageyama kissed back fervently, his hands moving back to gripping the sheets. The two shared more than just one kiss as Kageyama was constantly pulling away to breathe as he felt Oikawa inch more and more into him.

“Okay, I’m all in,” Oikawa smirked as he pressed a kiss to Kageyama’s lips once more, but this time, he was quick to pull back.

Kageyama was grateful because he felt so full and there was still a dull stinging pain that he was dealing with. He pouted and glared at Oikawa as he shifted his hips. The movement caused him to wince but he slowly moved his hands so that they were cupping Oikawa’s cheeks.

“You said you would make me feel good,” Kageyama whined. He began grinding against Oikawa’s hips, making the other groan. “Hah, so, please…please fuck me, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama moaned, his hole tightening when he grinded into a good spot.

Oikawa’s hips pulled back out half way before he snapped them forward. Hard.

“Naagh!”

“I am going to _fuck_ you, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa rasped, his hips moving back and forth slowly so Kageyama wouldn’t get too lost in the pleasure and not hear him. “Because you have such a _dirty_ mouth and you’re so _fucking_ cute.” He honestly had no idea who taught Kageyama how to speak this way, but the thought made him wonder if he should thank that person or beat the hell out of them.

Kageyama nodded, his breaths quickening as the pain from before was melting into hints of pleasure. “Ahh…please…naghh…” Kageyama babbled, his hands scraping at Oikawa’s back. His ears pressed against his head, collecting the sweat that was now dripping down his hairline. “More, more, more,” he begged as the now familiar feeling of warm sweetness bubbled up inside of him.

Oikawa continued to piston his cock in and out of Kageyama, searching hard for that one spot that would surely drive the other insane. The sound of his skin slapping against Kageyama’s skin mixed with the moans coming out of Kageyama seemed to make him harder and he greeted his teeth before burying his head in the bed above Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Nnaaaaaagh!” Kageyama’s eyes shut close when he felt Oikawa’s cock brush against a sensitive area that sent a shock through his body. He gripped Oikawa harder as he felt tears escape his eyes. The feeling was insanely good and he wanted to feel it over and over again.

“There? There, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked, lifting his head enough for him to bite the tip of Kageyama’s ears. “Tell me you feel good and I’ll hit there again,” Oikawa commanded, slowing down his pace as he specifically aimed for Kageyama’s sweet spot.

“Yes! Please, Oikawa-san…” Kageyama whined, driving his hips upward. He wrapped his legs around Oikawa’s waist to try to bring him closer.

The corner of Oikawa’s mouth tugged into a tired smile as he took a deep breath before pulling almost all the way out this time before slamming relentlessly back in, targeting Kageyama’s prostate with scary accuracy.

Kageyama cried out loudly. “Close…ngh…I’m close, Oikawa-san!” he moaned, knowing he wouldn’t be lasting very long.

Oikawa reached behind him, grabbing Kageyama’s tail and pulling it forward.

“O-Oikawa-san?” Kageyama called out, barely able to keep coherent thoughts in his mind as he felt Oikawa’s cock once again brush against his prostate.

“Cum for me, _Tobio-chan_ ,” Oikawa breathed before biting the tip of Kageyama’s tail.

Kageyama swore he saw white as the double feeling of pleasure of being fucked by Oikawa and the image of Oikawa biting his tail made him orgasm harder than before. His legs tensed and his toes curled as he felt Oikawa slowly pumping him through his orgasm and he could feel his own cum splattering on his stomach.

His chest rose and fell heavily as Oikawa pulled out of him. Kageyama tried to move, quickly noticing how sore his ass felt, but something was bothering him and looked at Oikawa. Forcing himself up to his knees he crept over to where Oikawa sat in mild discomfort and took hold of his still hard dick.

“T-Tobio…” Oikawa gasped. “You don’t have to.”

Kageyama, curious even in his post-orgasmic daze, managed to pull off the condom and then proceeded to jerk Oikawa off, doing his best to mimic what Oikawa had done for him before. Oikawa was very close and it didn’t take him long to cum. He pulled Kageyama’s hand away from his cock as he brought Kageyama up into his arms. Kageyama was still trembling from his orgasm, but it was obvious he was tired.

Oikawa sighed in contentment as he brushed Kageyama’s hair with his hand. Occasionally, one of Kageyama’s ears would twitch, making Oikawa internally coo. He slipped off of the bed, bringing Kageyama with him as he brought them both to the bathroom. First, he had to clean them up, and then he needed clean the sheets because Iwaizumi would be mad.

* * *

 

Kageyama woke what seemed like only an hour later, pressed against Oikawa’s side in the bed as Oikawa fiddled with his phone. He looked up to see Oikawa’s brows furrowed in concentration and he ended up nuzzling his head back into Oikawa’s chest.

“You awake?” Oikawa asked, swiveling his head down to look at Kageyama.

“Mmm,” Kageyama replied.

“You’ll be sore,” Oikawa said, looking quite a bit guilty. He placed the phone on the side of the bed and wrapped his arm around Kageyama.

“’s fine,” Kageyama muttered, inhaling Oikawa’s comforting scent. He opened one of his eyes to peek at Oikawa. “Can we do it…with Iwaizumi-san?”

Oikawa stared at Kageyama for a moment before bursting into laughter. “Of course! You’ll have to seduce him like you did me, though,” he joked before pushing off the covers.

Kageyama pouted but crawled over to Oikawa when he got off the bed.

“Iwa-chan left us some food, so let’s go eat,” Oikawa said before he lifted Kageyama up.

Kageyama’s stomach gurgled in response, making Oikawa laugh once more and only embarrassing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the OiKage Ending! Congratulations! I really, really, apologize for any grammar mistakes...I'm just really tired...haha...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	14. Iwaizumi

“Iwaizumi-san, please don’t go,” Kageyama murmured, staring directly into Iwaizumi’s widening eyes.

Iwaizumi bit his lip, surprised at Kageyama’s request. Usually the other was pliant and supported his work, so this was very surprising indeed. “Do you have something that you want to do?” Iwaizumi asked, wondering if that’s the reason for Kageyama asking him to stay.

At this, Kageyama blushed and looked away.

“Do you not feel well?” Iwaizumi asked, this time pressing the back of his hand against Kageyama’s forehead. His forehead felt fine, so maybe it was a stomachache?

“Hey, good morning you two!” Oikawa called out as he entered the kitchen. He paused in his greeting to suspiciously eye how close the two were in front of him. Pouting, he whined, “You never give me hugs, Tobio-chan!”

Iwaizumi sighed and released Kageyama, before giving him a light push towards Oikawa. Oikawa opened up his arms expectantly and Kageyama trudged over jokingly. He felt himself pressed up against Oikawa’s chest.

“Ah, sorry Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, as he looked at the food on the counter. “Kuroo just called and said he needed me immediately, so I’m going to skip breakfast and go straight to the firm.”

Kageyama shifted so he could peek at Oikawa.

“That’s fine, I guess,” Iwaizumi replied. He reached behind him and picked up a cloth wrapped box before presenting it to Oikawa. “I made you lunch, so make sure you take a break and eat, idiot.”

Oikawa beamed at Iwaizumi. He quickly leaned down to press a kiss to Kageyama’s lips before he let him go and approached Iwaizumi. “Thank you!” he said before grabbing Iwaizumi by the waist and pressing a kiss to his lips as well. “I’ll see both tonight,” he whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear before he let go. Oikawa grabbed the lunchbox and immediately began heading out.

“Bye, Oikawa-san!” Kageyama called out just before Oikawa closed the front door.

Iwaizumi looked at Kageyama and shrugged his shoulders. He picked up the plates and gestured with his head towards the dining room. “Well, the two of us can eat before I go,” Iwaizumi stated. He winked at Kageyama. “My work can wait.”

Kageyama pursed his lips. He really did not want Iwaizumi to go today and now he was devising a way to get him to stay. After all, Kageyama really did have something that he wanted to do…that is something that he wanted to do with Iwaizumi.       

Kageyama sat down at the table, picking up a fork and cutting into the omurice on his plate.

“Do you like it?” Iwaizumi asked as he placed the fork in his mouth. He watched Kageyama eat, carefully watching for his reaction.

“Mmmhmm,” Kageyama replied, nodding his head. Iwaizumi’s food was always good and he could fondly remember him getting to eat Iwaizumi’s eggs before when he was a cat. “It’s the best!”

Iwaizumi smiled gently at Kageyama before he went back to eating. “That makes me happy.”

Kageyama was the first to finish his food and he leaned back in his chair, glancing over at Iwaizumi. He had a plan in mind to get Iwaizumi to stay so now he just had to act it out. He took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with air before exhaling and slipping out of his chair. Kageyama saw Iwaizumi look at him and he offered him a smile.

“I can help with di-“

“No,” Kageyama cut in quickly as he placed an arm on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

Iwaizumi glanced at the hand on his shoulder before eyeing Kageyama curiously. “Kageyama…?”

Kageyama bit his lip as he swung one of his legs over Iwaizumi’s lap, effectively straddling him. He placed his arms over Iwaizumi’s shoulders and cocked his head when he felt Iwaizumi tense beneath him.

“Don’t go, Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama murmured.

Iwaizumi could feel heat rise to his cheeks. His arms remained at his sides, but he really wondered if Kageyama was asking for _that_ type of attention. He flinched when Kageyama grinded his hips hard against his own.

“Please,” Kageyama continued as he leaned closer to him.

Iwaizumi sucked in a breath before his hands gripped Kageyama’s hips roughly. He held Kageyama’s hips flush against his as he hissed, “When did you become so _naughty?_ ” Iwaizumi could already feel himself hardening and now he had the mindset of paying Kageyama back with a whole lot of teasing.

“It’s because,” Kageyama breathed, his body tense in Iwaizumi’s arms. “I like you, Iwaizumi-san.”

That was a breaking point for Iwaizumi and his hands reached up to bring Kageyama down to him so he could capture his lips. He felt Kageyama sigh against him which gave Iwaizumi unadulterated access to the insides of Kageyama’s mouth. Iwaizumi pulled away when he felt Kageyama tapping his chest.

“If we continue, I don’t plan on stopping,” Iwaizumi almost growled as one of his hands tangled itself in Kageyama’s hair. “Got it?”

“Fine,” Kageyama replied, his breathing heavy. “Just not here.” He lay fully against Iwaizumi and gyrated his hips once more earning a low grunt from the other. “I wanna do it on the bed,” he whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear.

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, suddenly feeling very hot. Where in the _world_ did Kageyama learn to speak like this, let alone _want_ something like this? Did something happen during the three months he was absent from their care? If so, Iwaizumi was more than ready to murder the individual or individuals who taught his precious Kageyama these desires.

Iwaizumi’s hands tuck themselves under Kageyama’s butt and held him as he stood up and began walking towards the stairs, their dirty dishes left unattended to on the table. He heard Kageyama sigh against his neck and then proceeded to thank himself for maintaining his arms, as Kageyama wasn’t exactly the lightest. When climbing the stairs, he felt something soft wrap around his thigh and it didn’t take him very long to realize that it was Kageyama’s tail.

“Kageyama,” Iwaizumi warned, the tone of his voice dangerously low. He had to keep up a mental mantra to just make it to their bedroom, where he kicked open the slightly ajar door. Throwing Kageyama onto the bed, he immediately went to the bedside table where he opened the bottom drawer to obtain a condom and some lube.

Kageyama sat up from the bed and shifted towards the edge just as Iwaizumi came back up from getting the supplies. His eyes followed Iwaizumi as he tossed the lube and condom onto the bed. Licking his lips, he reached out to tug at the hem of Iwaizumi’s shirt.

Iwaizumi batted away Kageyama’s hand and then raised up his knee so that it pressed against Kageyama’s crotch. “Let’s get you undressed first, shall we?” Iwaizumi murmured, his hands working quickly to grab the bottom of Kageyama’s shirt and pull it over his head.

Kageyama allowed his shirt to be tossed away and he was forced to scoot back onto the bed as Iwaizumi began pushing onto him. His hands reached around and fisted into the back of Iwaizumi’s shirt as two kissed. He felt Iwaizumi’s hand caress his collarbone before slipping down to ghost over one of his nipples. Kageyama jolted, his back arching against the touch as Iwaizumi pinched the nub. He could hear himself moaning into Iwaizumi’s mouth, but his hands reached down to tug at Iwaizumi’s pants.

“Iwa-ah!” Kageyama called out or at least tried to. He turned his head away so he could breathe. “Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwaizumi paused in his ministrations. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his brows furrowed in concern. His hands stopped moving, but his mind was preoccupied with the fact that Kageyama’s hands were doing their best to slip the waist of his pants over his hips.

“Can we…Can…I…?” Kageyama stuttered as he propped himself up on his elbows, making Iwaizumi back up. He finally met Iwaizumi’s gaze and he could feel his cheeks flush. “Can you sit back against the headboard?” Kageyama finally asked, feeling his body numb.

Iwaizumi eyed Kageyama for a second before nodding his head. “Sure.” Before he could move, though, Kageyama gripped the hem of his pants tighter.

“But…uh…take off your pants,” Kageyama said. He winked at Iwaizumi before letting go and reaching for his own pants.

“How ‘bout I take off yours first?” Iwaizumi countered, smirking as he leaned forward to place kisses at Kageyama’s neck as his hands pushed away Kageyama’s to pull down the boxers of off Kageyama’s slim body.

Lifting up his hips to help Iwaizumi, Kageyama let his shoulders fall back to the bed, his eyes closing as he just took the moment to feel Iwaizumi against him. He lifted his head when he heard something drop to the floor, soon realizing that it was his boxers. Iwaizumi pressed one last kiss to his lips before stepping back to slip off his pants.

Kageyama curled his legs in on himself, though now he wasn’t too worried about how naked he was, and watched as Iwaizumi pulled off his pants with his boxers. It wasn’t something that either wanted to prolong and they were both sure that maybe some other time one or the other could perform a lengthy, sensual strip tease, but not now. Kageyama pushed himself back as Iwaizumi hopped back on the bed.

“You want me here right?” Iwaizumi asked as he leaned back against the bed’s headboard. His legs were comfortably separated and he patiently waited for Kageyama’s answer.

Kageyama swallowed, hard, before nodding. He was entranced by Iwaizumi’s cock that looked ramrod straight against his abdomen. It was noticeably thick and maybe a little longer than average, but it could just be Kageyama exaggerating. Without another word, he crept forward in between Iwaizumi’s lap, his mind focused on one thing.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened because he for sure had no idea that Kageyama was going to _blow_ him and he didn’t have it in him to stop the other.

Kageyama blew softly onto Iwaizumi’s cock, watching as the small puff of air caused Iwaizumi to shudder. He smirked before leaning forward, taking the tip into his mouth as his tongue swirled over the slit. The gasps coming from Iwaizumi encouraged him and he slowly tried to go further down, but being a newbie to blowing, he didn’t get very far. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he was forced to back up a bit. His hand wrapped around the base of Iwaizumi’s cock and began jerking him off.

Iwaizumi could tell that Kageyama was struggling so he gently placed his hand on the back of Kageyama’s head. “Turn your ass this way,” he commanded, his voice hoarse and unsteady.

Kageyama’s head lifted and he took his mouth off of Iwaizumi’s cock. His ears looked deflated as he looked up at Iwaizumi with a confused look in his eye. “No good?” he asked, his hands still splayed against Iwaizumi’s thighs.

“No, you’re doing great,” Iwaizumi said as he helped Kageyama turn his body so that while his head remained in Iwaizumi’s lap, his body was now perpendicular to Iwaizumi’s. He gently brushed the back of his hand against the base of Kageyama’s tail. “Let me just prepare you as you dine on your meal,” he whispered, his hands already opening the lube and spreading it on his fingers.

Kageyama blushed at Iwaizumi’s words, but he slowly opened his mouth, ready to pleasure Iwaizumi again. Knowing that he could not yet swallow the entire length, one of his hands made sure to make up for whatever his mouth could not touch. He closed his eyes feeling the throb coming from Iwaizumi’s cock and relished in the almost salty taste of his precum coating his mouth. A groan vibrated in his throat and he could feel his mouth water just from the musky smell that was wafting from Iwaizumi’s crotch.

Tensing when a finger pressed against his hole, Kageyama let out a whine that vibrated against Iwaizumi’s cock, causing him to hiss. His head continued to bob up and then, but his body visibly tense as it prepped itself for entry.

“Kageyama,” Iwaizumi breathed, the tip of his middle finger already breaching into the muscular hole. “Relax.”

Kageyama moaned against Iwaizumi’s cock, almost choking himself when he felt Iwaizumi’s finger push deeper. He found himself pulling away from Iwaizumi just so he could breathe because the penetration was so strange to him.

“Hmm? Did it feel so good you had to stop sucking?” Iwaizumi teased as his finger began thrusting in and out of Kageyama. He chuckled lowly when he saw Kageyama’s flushed face. “Do you want another one?”

Kageyama nodded his head, swallowing thickly before attempting to suck Iwaizumi’s dick once more, but as soon as Iwaizumi’s second finger pushed in, he screamed and arched his back. As of right now, Kageyama sensed the intrusion as more painful than pleasurable, but he gritted his teeth.

Iwaizumi could sense Kageyama’s discomfort and he used his free hand to lift Kageyama’s head. “Was that too much?” he asked as he retracted his fingers out of Kageyama. He pulled Kageyama up so that he was now straddling his lap.

“No,” Kageyama replied, giving Iwaizumi a small smile. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips, which Iwaizumi eagerly deepened by wrapping his hand around the back of Kageyama’s neck and bringing him forward.

Iwaizumi’s free hand snaked down Kageyama’s body before pressing three fingers up into Kageyama. He felt Kageyama lurch against him and the two separated as Kageyama cried out. Iwaizumi brought Kageyama’s head back to him as he pressed kiss after kiss to his neck.

“I need to prepare you,” Iwaizumi explained. He pressed another kiss to Kageyama’s forehead.

Kageyama’s eyes were closed as he nodded his head. He leaned against Iwaizumi’s shoulder and focused on trying to relax and shuddered every time Iwaizumi’s fingers thrust in. His mind was almost numb until Iwaizumi’s fingers seemed to brush against a bundle of nerves that caused him to grip Iwaizumi’s shoulders hard as he let out a high-pitched gasp.

“No…No…There, Iwa-ngh-san!” Kageyama cried out.

Iwaizumi found himself grinning as his fingers brushed against Kageyama’s special place one more. “What do you mean ‘no?’” he asked, soon abusing the area. “You meant to say ‘more,’ right?”

Kageyama found that he couldn’t speak because suddenly he was overcome with a shocking, explosive feeling as he orgasmed. His cock spurted cum all over Iwaizumi’s abdomen and chest and he felt himself going limp against him. Iwaizumi’s fingers left his hole, but Kageyama was left with the need of wanting more even after he had just had an orgasm.

Iwaizumi’s arms rested lazily around Kageyama’s waist as he waited for Kageyama to come back from his post-orgasmic daze. His cock was still hard and he really just wanted to push Kageyama down and fuck him for a good hour or so, but given to how easily Kageyama reached his orgasm, he really did not want to push Kageyama. So, of course, he was very surprised when Kageyama reached down to grab his dick and then smirk at him.

“I’m okay, now,” Kageyama said, though his chest was still rising and falling heavily. “So, let’s do more.”

“I don’t know-“

“You said you wouldn’t stop,” Kageyama countered. He pouted and jerked his hand twice to refuel Iwaizumi’s desire.

Iwaizumi grabbed Kageyama’s tail that was rubbing incessantly against his leg. “Then do it yourself,” Iwaizumi stated, smiling as he tugged at Kageyama’s tail. He watched Kageyama’s facial expression change before adding, “You can do that, right?” Iwaizumi glanced to the side of Kageyama before reaching out to grab the condom packet. He ripped it open and pushed Kageyama slightly back before slipping it on, well aware that now Kageyama was taking note of the true size of Iwaizumi’s cock.

Kageyama bit his lip before he leaned forward on his knees, his hips pressing back into Iwaizumi. “I…I think I can,” Kageyama finally murmured. He attempted to slide himself onto Iwaizumi’s cock, but it slipped.

Iwaizumi groaned from feeling his cock caressed between Kageyama’s butt cheeks. He gripped Kageyama’s hips and growled, “Are you doing this on purpose?”

“No…hah…please, help me, Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama begged as he bounced up and down on Iwaizumi’s laps.

Wrapping one arm around Kageyama’s hips to keep him still, Iwaizumi used his other hand to hold his dick and guide it into Kageyama’s hole. The head of his cock pressed up against Kageyama for what seemed like minutes before finally popping in. Iwaizumi felt Kageyama tense in his arms and he leaned forward to take one of Kageyama’s nipples in his mouth in an attempt to distract him from the pain.

“Ahh, ahh, it’s so big,” Kageyama moaned as he held onto Iwaizumi, a few tears escaping his eyes. Although there was a dull pain, Kageyama found himself loving the attention and the feeling of being stretched wide by Iwaizumi’s cock. He slid himself down fully before bottoming out.

Iwaizumi breathed heavily and was focused on not snapping and losing control because Kageyama’s heat was heavenly. Both his hands were gripping Kageyama’s hips and he counted the seconds before either he or Kageyama moved.

“I’m…I’m moving,” Kageyama whispered before he lifted up and then came crashing down, crying out when he succeeded in hitting his prostate. Kageyama buried his face in Iwaizumi’s neck as he continued to bounce up and down on Iwaizumi’s cock, keeping up a slow, but steady pace. “Good, good, good…ah, it feels so _good_ ,” Kageyama cried out.

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, readily agreeing with Kageyama because it felt _amazing._ He turned to the side to see one of Kageyama’s ears sticking out at him. Leaning up, he took the tip into his mouth and gently bit down on it, seemingly causing Kageyama to spasm against him.

“No! My ears are sensitive,” Kageyama whined, his bouncing slowing considerably.

“I’ll remember that,” Iwaizumi replied. He grabbed Kageyama’s butt, lifting him off of his cock only to slam him back down as his own hips rose to meet Kageyama.

“Ngggh! Wait wait wait!” Kageyama blurted, his mouth falling open as unconstrained moans fell out of it.

Iwaizumi kissed Kageyama as he continued to thrust up into him, feeling pride in the wrecked state that he was putting Kageyama in. “You’re squeezing me so tight, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi murmured after giving a particularly hard thrust into Kageyama. “I don’t think I’ll last long like this.”

All Kageyama could do was moan and gurgle out incoherent sounds as he found his mind too jumbled to do anything else. All he knew was that he was nearing release and he wanted to get there badly.

Iwaizumi reached between his and Kageyama’s body to grab Kageyama’s cock, jerking it in time with each upwards motion of his hips. By the increasing loudness of Kageyama’s moans, Iwaizumi assumed that Kageyama was close and picked up the speed of his thrusts, noting that the seconds between the sounds of skin slapping against skin became shorter and shorter.

“Wa-ah! I can’t!” Kageyama cried, sobbing now as he held onto Iwaizumi for dear life.

“You’re doing so well, so well, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi cooed, keeping Kageyama pinned to his lap. “Just a…little more.”

Kageyama suddenly tensed before his back arched painfully as he came.

He screamed so loud that Iwaizumi was mentally happy that they had no neighbors. Iwaizumi continued thrusting into Kageyama through his orgasm causing more stimulation on top of his climax, making Kageyama fall limp in his arms.

“Ah, you did…so well,” Iwaizumi complimented before thrusting into Kageyama a few more times. His cum spurted into the condom and he leaned against the headboard, exhausted.

Kageyama leaned up weakly to kiss Iwaizumi gently. He smiled against Iwaizumi’s lips. “Thank you, Iwaizumi-san.”

“Hmmm?” Iwaizumi hummed as slipped his dick out of Kageyama. “Why are you thanking me for?”

Kageyama blushed. “I-It’s because…I think…I think…” Kageyama started before trailing off.

Iwaizumi sighed as he held Kageyama close to him. He carefully moved to get off of the bed. “What is it?” Iwaizumi asked, trying his best to hold Kageyama in his arms as he headed towards the bathroom. However, the next time Iwaizumi looked down, Kageyama was fast asleep. He rolled his eyes lovingly before turning on the water to the bath.

“I love you too, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the IwaKage Ending! Congratulations! XD XD XD


	15. Iwaizumi and Oikawa

“I-I have something to tell you two…” Kageyama said nervously, his eyes occupied with staring at his plate.

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at Kageyama carefully, already prepared for the worst of news. Iwaizumi gripped his fork tightly as he gave a side-glance to Oikawa. Both of them were thinking that maybe Kageyama was deciding that he didn’t want to live with them anymore.

Kageyama took a deep breath before saying, “I…uh…learned some things from Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san.”

Oikawa pursed his lips in confusion. “Okay…? What did you learn?” he asked, unaware that the bluntness of his question made Kageyama flush.

“I…I think…I love you, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama said slowly, refusing to meet either men’s eyes.

“Hah? You learned that you loved us from them!?” Oikawa asked incredulously. He was rewarded with a smack to the head and a glare from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi reached across the table to grab Kageyama’s hand. “Do you really feel that way?” he inquired.

“Uh…yes,” Kageyama answered, feeling his cheeks warm from Iwaizumi’s touch.

Drawing his hand back, Iwaizumi offered Kageyama a small but genuine smile. “I love you, too,” Iwaizumi stated unabashedly. He smirked at the inhuman sound that Oikawa made in response to his words.

“Iwa-chan, you jerk!” Oikawa whined before he jumped out of his chair and approached Kageyama.

“Oika-“

“I love you, too, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa said, his tone oozing with utter confidence. Before Kageyama could reply, Oikawa quickly scooped him up in his arms and ran out of the dining room. “Give us two hours, Iwa-chan!” he called over his shoulder as he hiked up the stairs, smiling down at Kageyama.

“That’s not happening, you fuckwad!” Iwaizumi yelled back, smiling as he ran out of the kitchen to chase Oikawa and Kageyama.

Before Oikawa could close the bedroom door, Iwaizumi shouldered it opened, glaring at Oikawa. Oikawa just shrugged his shoulders and tossed Kageyama on the bed.

“You can’t just have sex with him,” Iwaizumi said, though he closed the door behind him.

“Why?” Oikawa asked. He stepped forward and poked Iwaizumi in the chest. “ _You_ were going to have sex with him either way.”

Kageyama watched the two bicker from the bed and he pulled up his knees to his chest. “I want to have sex,” Kageyama said loudly, but then he blushed from his own statement. “With the both of you.”

Oikawa sent a smug look to Iwaizumi before he placed one hand on his hip.

“Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san said that they…have sex because they love each other,” Kageyama muttered but it was loud enough for both Oikawa and Iwaizumi to hear.

Iwaizumi crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Kageyama, bringing him into his arms. “We don’t have to have sex just because you love us,” he said, trying to explain this sort of thing to him. “It’s something that comes with time.”

Kageyama’s tail suddenly made a quick flick and he pushed Iwaizumi down onto the bed and straddled his hips. “Akaashi-san told me how it feels,” he whispered, his hands slipping under Iwaizumi’s shirt. “He said it felt _amazing_.”

Oikawa didn’t want to be left out so he hopped onto the bed, making a big enough disturbance to draw both Kageyama’s and Iwaizumi’s attention. He leaned over to Kageyama to the side where he kissed him deeply, not even trying to be gentle. Upon pulling away, he asked, “Want us to make you feel even _better_ than amazing?”

Kageyama’s eyes glossed over. He slowly nodded his head. “This is something that I only want to do with Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama murmured before he grabbed the back of Oikawa’s head and brought him in for another kiss.

Iwaizumi leaned back up, reaching for Kageyama’s boxers. “We’ll show you how much we love you, then,” Iwaizumi conceded, succeeding in slipping off the boxers and tossing them off of the bed.

Kageyama just about squealed when Iwaizumi palmed his cock and he gripped onto Oikawa harder. He reached to the side and tugged at Iwaizumi’s t-shirt. “Off,” he groaned at Iwaizumi as he proceeded to pull off Oikawa’s shirt.

Iwaizumi clucked his tongue but followed Kageyama’s command nonetheless. He pulled Kageyama away from Oikawa just long enough to ditch his shirt as well. Now, with Kageyama fully bare before him and Oikawa, Iwaizumi was feeling himself get hot. Kageyama had an amazing body that was both lithe and leanly muscular. There was also the fact that Kageyama was made a sexual fantasy by his ears and tails. The picture itself made him half hard.

“Do you have any special requests, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa teased, noting Kageyama’s new somewhat bossy demeanor.

Kageyama nodded. “Akaashi-san…he told me a position that would work for the three of us,” he muttered.

Oikawa suddenly threw Kageyama against Iwaizumi and proceeded to trap Kageyama’s body between theirs. “You keep saying, ‘Akaashi-san this’ and ‘Bokuto-san that,’” Oikawa growled, looking pretty intimidating as he grabbed Kageyama’s chin. “If you keep going on like that, then we’re going to think that you had sex with them first.”

Iwaizumi wanted to hit Oikawa for his brash comment, but Kageyama spoke first.

“I…I didn't have sex with them,” Kageyama said quietly. “But I asked them what I could do to make Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san feel pleasure and they told me.”

Iwaizumi suddenly placed his hands on the insides of Kageyama’s and spread his legs. “Oikawa, blow him,” he said, obviously touched by Kageyama’s words.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Oikawa said while licking his lips.

Kageyama blanched and quickly closed his legs. “No, I wanted to do Oikawa-san’s,” Kageyama said, almost too innocently.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi paused and looked at each other. It should be a sin for Kageyama to be _this cute._

“What do you want Iwa-chan to do, then?” Oikawa asked, feeling the atmosphere tense with what they were surely going to do next.

Kageyama turned his head around to catch Iwaizumi’s gaze with his own blue eyes. “I want you to fuck me.”

Oikawa stood up, heading immediately to their drawer to pull out the condoms and lube. “We have to do this now,” Oikawa said, his voice almost hesitant. “I might come if you just keep talking.” He picked up the lube and condoms before jumping back on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard.

“Are you going to take off your pants?” Iwaizumi asked, watching as Kageyama crawled towards Oikawa.

“Do you want me to?”

“Don’t be an ass.”

Oikawa sighed but proceeded to wiggle out of his pants and boxers. He waggled his brows at Kageyama, saying, “Next time, you should take them off for me.”

Kageyama really wanted to shut Oikawa up, and the perfect way to do that was to take hold of what was in front of him. He leaned forward, slow but determined, wishing that Akaashi would have elaborated more about how to do this, “blow job.” All he knew was that he would need his hands to make up for what his mouth couldn’t reach.

With those thoughts in his mind, Kageyama gripped Oikawa’s cock at the base before raising his head to tentatively take the tip of the cock into his mouth. He could feel Oikawa’s thighs tense as his tongue ran over the slit before circling his head around the bottom of the head. Kageyama blinked a few times before craning his head to look up at Oikawa while he began to swallow more of the shaft.

Oikawa’s face was flushed and he was biting the bottom of his lips. Kageyama groaned at the sight and the vibrations transferred to Oikawa’s dick, which in turn made him moan lowly. Oikawa’s dick twitched in his mouth and Kageyama tasted a spurt of something that was bitter, but he didn’t pay it too much mind. He was focused on keeping his teeth away from Oikawa’s sensitive skin.

Iwaizumi kneeled behind Kageyama, entranced by the obscene noises that were coming from Kageyama’s mouth. His hands reached out to grab Kageyama’s hips and lifted them so that he could see Kageyama’s hole better. Right now, the ring of muscles was tight, but that could be easily remedied.

Iwaizumi opened the bottle of lube and smeared some onto his fingers. He looked over to Oikawa who seemed to be enjoying himself quite well. “He should probably lift his head for a moment,” Iwaizumi said quietly, his fingers circling and coating the outside of Kageyama’s hole with lube.

Oikawa nodded before he gently cupped the back of Kageyama’s neck.

Kageyama lifted his head and rested it against one of Oikawa’s thighs. He stared at Oikawa’s cock, which seemed almost angry from having the attention taken away from it. He waited and gritted his teeth when Iwaizumi’s finger pushed inside of him, gasping from the intrusion. Oikawa’s hands ran through his hair, offering him comfort.

“Ngh…do more, Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama begged, his hand moving to jerk off Oikawa. “Please, I want to feel more of you.”

“Tobio-chan, are you-ah-sure?” Oikawa asked. His question was slightly interrupted when Kageyama took him back into his mouth.

Kageyama hummed his consent, making Oikawa hiss in pleasure.

Iwaizumi clucked his tongue but added in a second finger regardless while flipping Kageyama’s tail so that it flipped over his back.

“Mmmphhh!” Kageyama moaned, his eyes watering. He continued bobbing his head up and down, occasionally groaning when Iwaizumi would lightly brush against a certain spot, but not exactly touch it. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. _Should he beg? He really wanted Iwaizumi’s dick right now, but should he beg?_

“Please, please, please,” Kageyama sobbed as he took his mouth off of Oikawa’s cock. “I need you to fuck me now.” He turned his head to plead with Iwaizumi with his eyes.

Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out and grabbed Kageyama’s hips. “Aren’t you being too selfish?” he asked, smirking as his hips suddenly thrust forward, rubbing his clothed hard-on against Kageyama’s hole. “You’re leaving poor Oikawa hanging,” Iwaizumi groaned. He grinded against Kageyama, relishing in the mewls that were pouring out of his mouth.

“Yeah,” Oikawa suddenly agreed. The dazed look in his eyes suddenly turned mischievous. “Why don’t you be a good little boy and do your job first?” Oikawa fisted his hand into Kageyama’s hair and directed him to his cock.

Kageyama felt a shiver run down his spine as what both Oikawa and Iwaizumi said turned him on. Impossibly hard himself, he leaned back down to take in Oikawa’s cock. He felt the pressure on his hips disappear, causing him to whine, but he could vaguely hear the sound of a zipper so he carried on bobbing his head up and down. His free hand left the base of Oikawa’s shaft to fondle his balls. This made Oikawa’s hand tighten its grip in his hair, causing pleasurable pain to spread through his scalp.

“I think I like it better when you’re not so chatty,” Iwaizumi commented, his voice hoarse as he lined himself up with Kageyama’s hole. He took in a deep breath before thrusting forward, fully sheathing himself in one go.

Kageyama choked on Oikawa’s dick, tears falling from his eyes because although he felt a tingle of pleasure, it hurt. He could feel drool slipping from his mouth and coating Oikawa’s dick, but he could do little about it but moan as Iwaizumi began thrusting into him. It wasn’t a very slow pace, but it was something that he could take. It really felt as if his own asshole was pulling Iwaizumi’s cock further inside and the feeling just made him feel so _full._

“Hah…it’s like you were made to be fucked by me,” Iwaizumi huffed, suddenly thrusting harder, aiming for Kageyama’s prostate. He looked slightly around Kageyama to see the action in front of him. “You’re so dirty, Kageyama, so _fucking_ naughty.”

Kageyama moaned harder around Oikawa’s dick, the words resonating in his mind. He attempted to reach under him with his free hand to touch himself, but Oikawa stopped him, grabbing his hand in his and holding it.

Oikawa’s breathing quickened as he grabbed Kageyama’s hair. “Do you want me to come in your mouth, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked in a teasing voice. “Do you want me to coat your insides with my semen?”

Kageyama wanted to say yes, but found that he couldn’t, for one main reason, so he just nodded his head and began applying more pressure to Oikawa’s cock, relaxing his throat as he attempted to swallow more of him.       

Oikawa tensed and he threw his head back, using every ounce of self-control that he had left to keep his hips to the bed and not thrust up into Kageyama’s mouth. His cock twitched and spurted into Kageyama’s mouth and for some reason the action felt so _good_ to him.

Kageyama almost gagged as the cum was released in his mouth and he found that it was too much as it dripped down his chin. He felt Oikawa’s hands cup both of his cheeks as Oikawa’s softening thick slipped from his mouth. Kageyama was able to swallow some of the cum, but the rest dropped to the bed as he was continually rocked by Iwaizumi’s thrusts.

“Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan looks so sultry with my cum dripping out of his mouth,” Oikawa cooed as he held onto Kageyama’s head to stop it from dropping.

Iwaizumi grunted his acknowledgment, but his true focus was on fucking Kageyama’s _other_ hole. His grip tightened as he pulled up Kageyama’s hips higher, his dick thrusting in and out of Kageyama all the while.

“Ah fuck, he’s gripping me so tight,” Iwaizumi hissed, never relenting on his pace.

Oikawa, still feeling more than satisfied, looked at Iwaizumi’s face as he pushed into Kageyama, over and over again. “Let me see,” he demanded as he pressed his hands under Kageyama’s shoulders to pick him up.

Iwaizumi picked up on what Oikawa wanted immediately. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kageyama as he sat back, taking Kageyama back with him. With Kageyama now seated in his lap, he thrust upwards, ripping a scream out of Kageyama.

“Oh shit, shit,” Oikawa groaned as he kneeled forward. “That looks so…hot.”

Kageyama couldn’t hear anything beyond the sound of his skin slapping against Iwaizumi’s. The thickness of Iwaizumi’s dick was stretching him beyond his imagination and the tip was repeatedly hitting his prostate in this position. He reached blindly behind him, grabbing onto Iwaizumi’s biceps as he threw his head back against Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

“Look at how perfect you look,” Oikawa cooed as he leaned towards Kageyama. He smirked when Kageyama attempted to glare at him. “You’re riding Iwa-chan like you were born to,” he whispered before pulling Kageyama forward to kiss him.

Seeing the two kiss in front of him sent Iwaizumi’s visual senses ablaze and he began thrusting even faster as he felt himself coming close to an orgasm. Even though he wanted nothing more than to just cum, he wanted to bring Kageyama there first. His hands snaked around Kageyama’s body and took hold of his cock, jerking it fast and hard.

Kageyama’s hands left Iwaizumi as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck, crying because it felt so unbelievably _good_. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as he came, Iwaizumi fucking him through his high. It was as if his eyes rolled to the back of his head and all he saw was white, but his vision quickly blurred and blacked out.

Iwaizumi did not take notice of Kageyama blacking out as he finished inside him, spilling his seed into the condom. He slumped forward into Kageyama who subsequently fell into Oikawa’s arms. The three lay still for a moment heavily breathing as they basked in the afterglow of orgasming.

Oikawa smiled weakly as he looked down at Kageyama. “He knocked out after talking big, this little kitten,” he murmured before raising his gaze to catch Iwaizumi’s. “Clean up?”

Iwaizumi nodded, leaning back to take Kageyama in his arms. “Yeah.”

* * *

 

When Kageyama awoke, it was to the sound of people talking, and when he cracked open one eye to see who was talking, he saw that the TV was on. He closed his eyes and sighed into the side of something warm. A hand was massaging his side gently and it made him just want to go back to sleep. Instead, he stretched and opened his eyes fully.

“How are you feeling?”

Kageyama looked to his other side to see Iwaizumi who was playing with his tail. “I’m feeling okay,” Kageyama admitted. His lower body felt incredibly sore.

Iwaizumi looked at Kageyama guiltily. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I was too rough.”

“What?” Kageyama immediately replied. He lifted himself from Oikawa’s side, wincing while doing so, and pressed himself against Iwaizumi’s chest. “You weren’t too rough. I liked it.”

Iwaizumi’s shoulders sagged in relief. He pressed a kiss to Kageyama’s forehead.

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s waist. “Next time, Tobio-chan,” he stated while nuzzling his nose in Kageyama’s neck. “Let me have a turn.”

Kageyama shuddered.

“I’d like that.”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *can barely edit* Here is the IwaKageOi Ending!!! XD XD XD Yaaaay!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Behind Golden-Brown Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716525) by [月島 蛍 (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/%E6%9C%88%E5%B3%B6%20%E8%9B%8D)




End file.
